


Outlaws of everything Except love

by ImcompleteStar



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImcompleteStar/pseuds/ImcompleteStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>霍华德及世界物理学简史，真实背景，慢热。腹黑管家！贾维斯X花花公子！霍华德。薛定谔、图灵、费曼有！二战、诺贝尔奖、曼哈顿计划有！信任危机、无聊的政治、复杂的物理学有！唯独爱情可能很晚才有。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlaws of everything Except love

**Author's Note:**

> 【预警】争取不是沉闷的正剧向

ACT.01

“真没想到，隆冬的萧瑟不仅没有影响剑桥的美丽风景，竟然还衬托出更加美丽的美人。”轻佻的声音从桥下传来，霍华德双手插在厚实的风衣外套兜里，闻声从倚靠的护栏上站直身体，转过头来看向桥尾正在走上来的两个人。

“埃尔温，我想你唐突了，他是福勒教授的学生。”

“什么？他？那是一位男孩子？那果然是我唐突了，没想到你们英国人都是这般的……娇小可爱……”

“……他是位美国人。”保罗·狄拉克微微收紧了下巴，略带责怪地暗示了眼前这位漫不经心的新朋友有所失言，“并且，他只有十六岁。”

“哦？十六岁就进了剑桥？那还真是……”那位被唤作埃尔温的中年男子有些不自然地笑着，摸了摸鼻子，双眼微微向上翻着，几经辗转终于想出一个合适的形容词，“……年轻有为，对，年轻有为。”

第一次见面就如此尴尬，并不是霍华德·史塔克的错，他只是背着凛冽的寒风站在那里，脖子缩在立起的风衣衣领中试图阻止那些冷风灌入他的体内，等着他的助教保罗·狄拉克，并及时告诉他，他的导师拉尔夫·福勒正在卡文迪许实验室中等待保罗和他的奥地利新朋友的到来。而正值壮年的埃尔温·薛定谔也绝对不会想到，他把一位十六岁少年的侧颜误认为是一位女士调戏了一番后，会对这名少年今后的人生产生多么巨大的影响。

总之，一切的故事都是从那一刻开始，在隆冬的伦敦、已结冰的剑河之上。历史躲在厚重的帷幕后渐渐露出了点点曦光与端倪。

**

“穷人将得食，且获饱沃，寻求上主的人将赞美他；他们的心灵将得永生。荣耀归于父及子及圣灵，从今日到永远，世世无尽。阿们。”直至今日，剑桥的三一学院依旧保持着晚餐前的集体祷告习俗，这令那位本就无视世俗之礼，又是“异教徒”的埃尔温·薛定谔感到异常无聊。

埃尔温看了看他对面，虔诚地在胸前画着十字架的拉尔夫·福勒，又看了看左边做着同样动作的保罗·狄拉克，进而，他注意到了隔着保罗再往左一个座位上，同样无聊地左顾右盼的霍华德。二人因为方才尴尬的见面而互相盯着对方愣了两秒，随即各自坏坏地笑了一下。

就这样，在各自都远离故土万里之外的地方，两个放荡又寂寞却无比相似的灵魂碰撞到了一起。

从此以后，霍华德耳濡目染了太多埃尔温·薛定谔的不良习性。

“埃尔温，请不要试图引诱霍华德吸烟，他还没有成年。”

“得了，亲爱的保罗，在我们奥地利，十六岁都可以结婚了。”

“我可不觉得作为一个私生活迷乱的人提及婚姻，会是一个正面的、积极的导向。”保罗·狄拉克在埃尔温耳旁小声地用霍华德听不见的声音说着，顺手抽走霍华德刚刚叼在嘴上，还未来得及点燃的香烟。

这引来埃尔温的哈哈大笑和霍华德的小声抗议。

“别教坏我的学生，以及，别以为我不知道你昨天带他去了苏荷区的俱乐部。如果再被我发现，”苏荷区是伦敦著名的红灯区，保罗·狄拉克严肃地顿了一下，以克制他的愤怒，“我就熔了你的诺贝尔奖章。”

“这不公平！”埃尔温哀嚎起来，“是这小子主动要求的，你应该退他学，而不是惩罚我，你这是赤裸裸的护短，和种族以及地域的歧视。”

“你可以试试。”保罗可不吃他这一套无赖的抵赖和无端的控诉，只是有意无意地瞥了瞥实验室另一端的奖牌陈列柜中的两枚崭新的诺贝尔物理学奖章。

“嗯……”薛定谔顺着保罗的眼神望过去，不禁打了一个寒战，并开始认真思考着，平时除了物理和数学，从不多说废话的保罗，所说出的威胁到底有几分真假。

“教授，我建议我们转入地下。恐怕狄拉克助教的威胁没有人会当做儿戏。”霍华德趁保罗正在低头写着公式，悄悄凑过来，笑眯眯地戳了戳足足大了他三十岁却十分与他臭味相投的埃尔温。

“好吧！”得了这么大一个台阶，埃尔温大力地拍了拍霍华德的肩膀，在保罗的瞪视下，收敛了笑声，小声在霍华德耳边说道：“这周末，牛津，我的公寓，将有一场派对。”

随即，两人心照不宣地相视一笑。

因为不满于德国纳粹对于犹太人的种族歧视，这一年，埃尔温·薛定谔离开了他所执教的柏林大学，只身定居英国牛津，并且时常到他的朋友保罗·狄拉克所教书的剑桥进行以演讲和学术讨论为名的蹭吃蹭喝。

**

隆冬的剑桥静默地伫立在因工业发展而产生的浓厚雾霾中，孤零零的羚羊雕塑低着头，像是在悲天悯人地盯着一脚已经迈向堕落的霍华德，而步履匆匆的霍华德也恰巧在此时抬头，迎上了那只“羚羊”。

“呃，嗨。”霍华德知道那很傻，和一个雕塑打招呼。不过他就是不知道怎么了，被这只“羚羊”盯得发毛。“呃，我只是去参加薛定谔教授的波动力学同好交流会，并不是去做坏事。”周围并没有人，霍华德却振振有词，不知道他是在说服那只“羚羊”还是在说服他自己，还好此时没有人经过，不然他们一定会以为他们剑桥的骄傲，史上入学年龄最小的物理学天才霍华德被他古板的助教逼疯了。

霍华德摸了摸自己被冻得通红的鼻头，又抬起头看着那只“羚羊”，“你知道么，薛定谔教授对我说，他越风流的时候，对于他的科学研究就越有灵感，也不知道是真的假的。”

“哦，我亲爱的霍华德，我听到你在质疑我。”

霍华德闻声惊觉，左顾右盼，看到埃尔温从“羚羊”身后走出来，对了，他们约好在这里见面，只不过因为霍华德沉迷于和“羚羊”精神交流而忘记了此事。

“吓死我了，我还以为潘神以你的声音降临人间，像要是帮助孤独的我驱逐人生道路上的恐怖呢。”

埃尔温闻言笑了出来，“我亲爱的霍华德，你真是善于转移话题。”

“而你善于戳破我的小伎俩。”霍华德眯起大大的眼睛，像只姿态慵懒的猫。

“那当然了。”埃尔温拐过霍华德的肩膀，“你养猫么，我亲爱的霍华德。”

“不，为什么这么问？”

“那么你相信风流和专一可以同时存在么？”

“你的猫还好么？”

“……”埃尔温差点一口气没喘上来，“是的，它很好，以及刚才的两个问题并无关联。”

霍华德得意地笑着，并且他觉得并不是那么冷了。

“一群可笑的哥本哈根学派说，没有测量之前，一个粒子的状态模糊不清，处于各种可能性的混合叠加。简直荒谬。”

“等等，你和狄拉克助教吵架了？”霍华德敏锐地察觉到埃尔温的脸色一变，他也知道，保罗是哥本哈根学派的重要成员之一。

“只是争辩，争辩。科学家的事，怎能用吵架来形容。”

霍华德讪笑了一下，没等他开口，埃尔温就继续为自己辩解了起来：“如果我有一只猫，我把它关在密封的、不透明的盒子里，然后把这个盒子连接到一个包含一个放射性原子核和一个装有有毒气体的容器的实验装置。这个原子核有50%的几率衰变，一旦衰变，就会打开毒气容器，猫就会死。”

“所以？猫的存活几率是50%啊。”霍华德不明白埃尔温想要如何用那只可怜的猫来驳斥哥本哈根诠释。

“但是我并没有打开那个盒子，我并不知道衰变有没有进行，如果根据保罗的理论，衰变可能发生也可能没有发生，但是都同时存在并且叠加在那个盒子里，以此推论这只猫可能死了也可能没死，但是又同时死了同时又没死。众所周知的，这并不可能。”

“你在偷换概念，你把量子的微观不确定性偷换到了宏观的不确定性上。”

“这并不是偷换概念，只是等价转移。你不可否认我的假设没有任何纰漏。”

“……”霍华德想了一下，“那么狄拉克助教是怎么驳斥你的？看你的样子，他占了上风不是？”

“他扯了一些坍缩，一些在‘观察的一瞬间，所有的叠加状态的突然中止’，乱七八糟的毫无依据。”

“确实毫无依据，因为没有公式可以描述坍缩，我想狄拉克助教那般将‘自然的法则应该用优美的方程去描述’当做他毕生的理念的人，没有方程作为支撑，恐怕他自己也觉得站不住脚吧。”

“是的。”埃尔温得意了一下，“所以他并没有占得上风。”但随即埃尔温又蔫了回去，“但是他决心研究出那个方程，并以此为借口把我打发了出来，迫使我走进这该死的雾霾里，陪着你挨饿受冻。”

“那他可真是善解人意。”霍华德哈哈大笑了起来，“快走吧，我的脚都要冻僵了，你说的派对在等着我们！美人在等着我，而你可怜的猫也在等着你。”

“再说一遍，我的猫之于我并不等同于美人之于你！”

“哈哈哈！”

1933年，量子力学奠基的重要一年，就在争论与嘲笑间，被踩碎在霍华德轻快的小跑步伐下。

 

ACT.02

霍华德作为拉尔夫·福勒的关门弟子，承袭了拉尔夫对于空气动力学的热爱，在武器研究方面，也展露了极高的天赋和热忱。

因为拉尔夫有过在一战时的从军经历，使得他在一战后可以自由出入一些低保密级别的武器实验室，这给霍华德带来了极大的便利。而也正是因为拉尔夫的从军经历，将拉尔夫的个性塑造成了一位勇敢坚毅却有些古板的样子，他，加上他的助教保罗·狄拉克，简直可以称的上剑桥古板二人组了。所以在这种情况下，他们无意或者刻意地忽略了霍华德的青春期性教育，也是顺理成章的。

而这个时候，埃尔温出现在十六岁的霍华德身边，将他的风流成性与那套胡扯的“生活中越风流，工作中越有灵感”的理论全部灌输给了霍华德，没有“过来人”从旁归束的霍华德也就照单全收。等保罗等人察觉的时候，霍华德已经用风流成性、浪荡不羁全副武装到牙齿，再也管教不回来了。

所以说对于年幼的霍华德的教育在学科中算是非常成功的，而在人生中又算是极其失败的，这一失败直接导致了保罗·狄拉克对于自己作为别人人生导师资格的质疑，以至于大受打击之后，不愿再带学生，终其一生，他的科学研究成绩斐然，却指导的学生不到十二人。

而此时的霍华德却对于他给他这位敬爱的助教所带来的阴影无知无觉。

霍华德毫无形象地叉着双腿瘫坐在埃尔温在牛津的公寓中的沙发里，左右各搂了一个身着虽然不暴露但是极具视觉挑逗的女士。

此时此刻，那只暂时还没有被载入史册的猫突然窜到霍华德身上，重重踩上了霍华德比较脆弱的部位。

“我一定跟你家猫有仇。”霍华德吃痛，白了埃尔温一眼，弯着腰咧着嘴将那猫拎起来扔进一旁的美女怀里，美女则笑眯眯地顺着猫毛，“猫咪是比较无情的生物，很少粘人的，这说明她喜欢你。”

“她？”霍华德坏坏地笑了一下，然后邪恶地看着埃尔温。

埃尔温立刻猜到霍华德接下来想说什么，急忙假意咳嗽了一下，抬眼瞪着他，阻止他即将说出口的他和他的猫的关系假设。“放过可怜的猫吧，我亲爱的霍华德。”

“哦，这正是我想对你说的。”

真是……埃尔温又想了一下，实在找不到什么适合的英文单词来形容霍华德，最终他憋出了一句德语：“Der Prophet gilt nichts in seinem Vaterlande. （先知在故乡无人尊敬）”

“得了，亲爱的埃尔温，这里不是你的故乡，奥地利才是。”霍华德有些微醺，红着脸吃吃笑倒在另一位没有抱着猫的女士腿上。

“我的母亲生在这里，这算得上是我半个故乡。”埃尔温端着半杯爱尔兰威士忌，向后靠在单人扶手沙发中，搂住坐在扶手上的那位漂亮的女士的臀部。

二人对视了一下，霍华德在美丽女士的腿上朦胧地眨了眨眼睛，“聚会已经过半，却还未有高潮，不如我们来点彩头？”

“哦？”听到这话，众位女士来了兴致。

“女士们，我们来互换衣服吧。”霍华德一心只想看埃尔温变装出丑，却最终把他自己陷了进去——虽然埃尔温顺从地和他身边的女士互换了全套衣服，但却只有在场几人知道，因为那是他的家，所以在轮到已经醉到有些不知道自己在做什么的霍华德穿着女士衬衫和短裙出现的时候，埃尔温利用自家便利，留下了一张照片。

“嘿！你这是耍赖。”霍华德试图抢夺埃尔温手中的相机，但却被两位美女嬉笑着拉开，随即三人一起闹倒在壁炉边的地毯上缠绵起来。

这件事就这么从霍华德的脑海中被他的绮念挤了出去，却可能不会从他的生活中消失，这张照片就像是远方一只振翅的蝴蝶，在日后的某一天也许会掀起一湖波澜。

**

远在万里之外的海面那一岸，纽约的长岛之上，七岁的小姑娘琼·费曼望着眼前平静的海面，心中默默丈量着从这里到伦敦的距离。

在地球仪上，这两个地方的距离只有她两个手掌那么大，可是哥哥告诉她，在地球仪上，从她家到学校的距离根本就小到看不见。但这段距离对于一个七岁大的孩子来说已经足够远了，所以她隐隐觉得，她和她的霍华德哥哥真的隔得很远。

“琼，太阳要落山了，气温会很快凉下来，我们回去吧。”

还有一个月就满十六岁的理查德·费曼有些嫉妒又有些好笑地阻止了妹妹对于霍华德的思念。

“哥哥，你说纽约到伦敦到底有多远呢？”金发的琼坐在岩石上，睁着大眼睛回头看向正张开双臂准备把她抱下来的理查德。

“很远，坐船最快也要三个月。”理查德伸手托住妹妹的腋下，将她抱起来，安稳地放在鹅卵石铺成的海床上。

“三个月？”琼瞪大了湛蓝的双眼，吃惊地从新计算起她和霍华德的距离。

看着自己宝贝妹妹每天心心念念的都是隔壁家那个已经滚去海角天涯学习的臭小子，理查德·费曼就有点哭笑不得。

“走吧，妈妈做了你最爱吃的笑脸薯饼。”

“嗯！”听到笑脸薯饼就忘记了霍华德的琼，欢快地拉起哥哥的手，一蹦一跳地向家走去。

**

1934年四月初，阳光温暖和煦，绿意顺着剑河两岸低低垂入河面的柳枝蔓延而上，逐渐染满整个剑桥校园，离岸边稍远一点的地方是一排排整齐的参天翠柏，再往深处则是零零散散的一些樱树，这个季节，正是樱花灿烂的时候。

霍华德终于脱下厚重温实的外套，不再缩在大衣里而是将四肢伸展出来，一个冬天过去，他感觉自己长高不少。

他昂首挺胸走在路上，不时地向与他对面而来的女学生抛着眉眼，不过他此时的心情却算不上十分愉悦。因为他的新朋友埃尔温·薛定谔决定离开牛津，去意大利转一转。

临走时，埃尔温送了霍华德几个笔记本的影印版，都是他的一些平日笔记，在最厚的那本的扉页上，埃尔温龙飞凤舞地写下了一句话：

如果你不能最终告诉别人你一直在做什么，那么，你的研究也就一文不值。——赠与我最亲爱的小霍华德，埃尔温·薛定谔

霍华德有点不舍得埃尔温，但是他很快抑制住了这种想法。

因为埃尔温幼时极其推崇叔本华，甚至把“要么是孤独，要么就是庸俗。”奉做座右铭，进而也潜移默化了霍华德，他认为，他和埃尔温，真理与科学，注定都是要孤独的。

故作潇洒地挥别了金边眼镜后的那双蓝眼睛，霍华德习惯性地想将双手插进大衣兜，却摸到了那些笔记本。

他抽出一本，翻开其中一页，竟然是埃尔温的导师马克思·普朗克的手稿，是真迹，不是影印本，霍华德吃惊地望着渐渐远去的那辆老爷车消失在视线的尽头，喃喃自语，天呐，这样随随便便把老师的笔记本偷出来，又随随便便送人真的好么。

不过随后，他一切的注意力，都被那上面的热力学第二定律引发的一系列猜想与证明吸引住了。

**

这一天，霍华德又跟在拉尔夫身后进入英国军方的军工实验工厂。

“呀，福勒教授，你的小学生又来学习了？”路易斯·蒙巴顿是拉尔夫·福勒在第一次世界大战时期，在英国皇家海军军中服役时的同僚，福勒当时官职要比蒙巴顿高一些，虽然福勒后面因伤退役，但蒙巴顿依旧很尊敬他，也正是他，给了福勒一些特权，让他可以自由出入军方的研究所，还特许他带着那个看着就很机灵的小家伙。

福勒和蒙巴顿寒暄了几句，便进去收集他所需要的数据了，而霍华德则在图纸室里翻弄着。

“你在看什么？”蒙巴顿也大概听过眼前这位美国人是位少年天才。

“这里画的不好，”霍华德抬起头看了一眼蒙巴顿，然后指了指手中的图纸，“如果是我，这里会再加一组平衡轴，虽然这里的连杆上的配重可以有效地平衡高速运作下气缸内产生的惯性，但却只有一部分运动质量参与直线运动，另一部分参与了旋转，所以会产生极大的震动，如果只是一般车辆也就无所谓了，但是这里标注着这是夜行车辆，我想需要相对静音才可以达到潜行效果吧。”

蒙巴顿吃惊地定定看着霍华德没有说话。

霍华德抬起头来，“对了，我要恭喜你，听教授说，你就要升任第5驱逐舰分舰队司令了。”霍华德说着，便向蒙巴顿走去，同时伸出右手。

蒙巴顿愣了一下，才缓缓握上霍华德的手。

这是霍华德向前迈出的一小步，却也是开启了他与未来英国军方肱骨砥柱密切交往的一大步。

“那天的史塔克所散发出来的巨大能量，让我久久不能忘。”这是十一年后，蒙巴顿坐在昏黄的办公室中，面对一项艰难选择时、回忆起他与霍华德的旧事时说出的一句话，随后他做出的那个决定，将撼动整个世界的走向。

但距离那一瞬间，还有漫漫的十一载光阴。

 

ACT.03

1935年，霍华德被选为剑桥大学三一学院院士，与此同时，年仅23岁的阿兰·图灵因其在概率论和逻辑学上的优异表现，被选为剑桥大学国王学院院士。二人同期入剑桥，又同期被选为院士，却彼此互不相识，甚至曾经在偌大的校园里屡次擦肩而过，却不自知。

1936年，依旧徘徊在美女如云的英国，赖在导师的军工实验室中不愿出来的霍华德收到来自长岛的噩耗，他敬爱却疏远的父亲死于自家工厂的一场工业事故中。

电报是由他家邻居费曼一家的父亲发来的。电报中还说了霍华德的母亲因为承受不住打击而崩溃住院。

霍华德恨不得插上翅膀立刻飞回纽约，而且他也拥有翅膀，却被拉尔夫·福勒——他尊敬的导师制止了。

“现在你的母亲，你的家族，你父亲的事业，就靠你来支撑了，你不能够用还未成型的试验品去冒险。”福勒教授是这样告诫被冲动战胜了理智的霍华德。

那个时候的霍华德正在试验他改良的新型活塞式螺旋桨飞机，如果试验成功，那么将能减小飞机飞行速度接近音速时产生的激波阻力，进而大大提高飞行速度。霍华德正是想用他还处于试验阶段的飞机雏形，飞跃凶险宽广的大西洋，早些回到母亲的身边。

最终，霍华德还是听从了拉尔夫的建议，并且在狄拉克的帮助下买到了最后一张近期开船的，回纽约的船票，登上了前途未卜的归乡之路。

第一个夜晚，霍华德辗转难眠，他虽然远在伦敦，但是他清楚滴知道他父亲的公司里有着绝大一部分人都盼望着这一天，盼望着他的父亲出事，然后从稚子手中瓜分他父亲的股份。

也许等三个月他到达纽约之后，他的父亲、母亲、公司都已经不在。

霍华德不敢想。却又无法不去想。

就是从这一夜开始，霍华德被迫离开他一直以来沉溺的科学港湾，被推到风口浪尖处，如果不勇往直前，将直坠谷底不得翻身。终于，他开始为自己考虑起来。

幸运的是，这艘邮轮是玛丽女王号，每年执行三次往返伦敦到纽约的航线任务，船上设施齐备，拥有覆盖范围较为全面的阅读室，霍华德在那里恶补了六周的法律知识和管理学知识，他已经做好了最坏的打算，如果在他航行的这三个月时间里，他父亲遗留下来的股权落入别人之手，他将用法律的武器来捍卫自己的权益。

但首先，他需要发一通电报，好让他的母亲知道他的消息，并且他还需要得到一些技术上的支持。

他知道，这艘邮轮会经过葡萄牙属亚速尔群岛，并在那里停留一晚，那是他最后的机会。他要在抵达纽约的第一时间，就得到所有史塔克集团的详细资料。

事发六周后，霍华德终于又一次站在陆地上。他无暇欣赏欧洲最西端的落日余晖，他快步走下登船梯，小心翼翼地躲避那些扛着货运补给的码头工人，走向码头值班室。

“请问，是霍华德·史塔克先生么？”一位士兵突然拦住了霍华德，用蹩脚的带着葡萄牙口音的英语问道。

“我是。”

“请和我来一下，有您的一封急电。”

霍华德很是惊讶，只有剑桥少数人知道他已经在回纽约的船上，他都没来得及，也没想到要通知家人，难道是学校出了什么事？但是学校的人又怎么请的动亚速尔群岛上的守军来帮他保存并传递这个电报呢。

“电报是什么时候到的？”

“就在刚刚。”看，一封连时间都精确到分毫不差的急电，到底会是发自谁呢。

在值班室里，站着一位葡萄牙海军二级中士，他向霍华德敬了个礼，霍华德更加疑惑，到底是什么人发来的电报，让路过的葡萄牙人这么紧张？

但是电报的内容却没有为他解答，反而让他更加纳闷：母安好。管家，E.J.

前一句让霍华德放下心来，后一句却让他警惕起来，他从来不知道他家的仆人里有缩写是E.J.的，而且这封惜字如金的电报上，还特意表明了E.J.的身份是管家，这不得不让人注意。

随后，葡萄牙中士又递给霍华德一个包裹，上面打着美国空军的封条，应该是被当做军用物资空运过来的，而寄件人也是缩写为E.J.的家伙。

霍华德满肚子疑惑，抱着包裹走回自己的船舱。霍华德将包裹打开，里面是一个牛皮纸文件袋和一套西服。

霍华德将西服放在一边，拆开文件袋的封条，抽出里面厚厚的文件，竟然是所有史塔克集团的资料，一些霍华德知道，而大部分霍华德都不知道，他没有想到的是，他的父亲，竟然已经涉足了军工制造。

霍华德瞬间想明白了一切。

有人不想让史塔克集团的股份分散，而他是集中股权最好的利器，有人想要帮助他，或者说是控制他，从而达到控制史塔克集团的目的。

而这些人，有极大的可能性是军方的人，所以才能动用军事优势干涉信息的传送。而那个缩写为E.J.的人，应该就是军方安插在他身边的眼线。

霍华德的目光又瞥到那身被他放在床上的西服。他将三件套拿出来，露出Ede & Ravenscroft的暗纹绣牌，霍华德试穿了一下，合适得就如同亲自去那萨维尔街最古老的裁缝店里量过尺寸一般。

真是细致入微又精准，这位E.J.通过某种手段，将他的尺码、衣着习惯和品牌偏好都摸得一清二楚，可怕又令人佩服。与此同时，他还知晓自己想要什么资料，应该要什么资料且第一时间、用最直接的方式送到他的手上，冷静高明又敏锐。

不管这位E.J.是谁，又抱有如何的想要控制他进而控制整个史塔克集团的不良目的，但起码现在，他们是站在同一条船上的。

霍华德脱下三件套，摆弄平整后挂在床头，随后他躺在床上，仔细阅读起E.J.为他空运而来的资料。

现在，面对那些脑满肠肥、过河拆桥的董事会，他的胜算更大了。

**

又过了六周，霍华德穿上E.J.为他准备好的西服，信步走下甲板。

因为走得匆忙，霍华德本来也没带什么行李，只随身带了一个手提箱，里面有导师、同事送他的书籍和手稿，再一些就是船上购得的日用品。

船下立刻有人走上登船梯，接过霍华德手中的手提箱，霍华德看了他一眼，没有松手。

“史塔克老爷，我是大卫，我帮您拿行李吧。”

“我不认识你。”霍华德没有再看他，而是装作漫不经心地扫视下面。

下面停着一辆老爷车，这车霍华德认得，但除了站在车边的司机乔治，其余的人霍华德一个都不认识。

为首的金发男人一身黑色制服白衬衫，恭敬地向前迈了几步，伸出一只手递给霍华德，方便他迈下最后一步台阶，随后男人微微鞠躬颔首：“老爷，我是埃德温·贾维斯，您的管家。请您上车。”

此时已经是六月底，天气就如同史塔克家族的未来一半波诡云谲，还没等霍华德做声，原本的艳阳天就被乌云彻底遮住，一个响雷，便开始下雨。

贾维斯立刻从旁边的仆人手中接过雨伞，撑起后挡在霍华德的头顶上，他自己却恭敬地站在伞外。

霍华德这才认认真真地看向贾维斯，“管家？史塔克家从来都不需要管家。”没等贾维斯回应，霍华德就将手提箱递给贾维斯，“不过也许，现在是该有人来管管这个家了。”，这像是对着贾维斯说的，也像是他的自言自语。

霍华德转身走向那两被擦得锃亮的老爷车，头顶上的伞也稳稳地跟着他将他严严遮住。而那位管家，却始终站在雨里。

将霍华德送上车，贾维斯吩咐司机开车，自己则走向后面的小车，却在此时被霍华德叫住：“你坐这辆，我有话问你。”

贾维斯似是预料到了，微微点了下头，对着身旁的跟班耳语了一下，便整了整他的制服，坐了上来，坐在霍华德对面，背向行驶方向的位置。

贾维斯安静地出奇，态度恭谦谨慎，几乎坐在车里一动不动，连顺着头发滴下来的水进了眼睛，他也只是微微眨了眨眼睛。

“你当过兵？”

“是，我在英国皇家空军第十九中队服役。”贾维斯的英式发音字正腔圆，这让几乎从小就在英国长大的霍华德颇感到熟悉。

“那么怎么跑到美国来了？”

“服役期间伤病，退伍。”

“你没说为什么到美国来了。”

“因为这里好谋生。”

听了这话，霍华德轻蔑地笑了一下，显然对于他的回答并不满意，却没有再继续这个话题。“我们现在去哪？这不是去长岛的路。”

“我们去医院，先见见您的母亲。”

“你不是说她安好么？”霍华德突然有些坐不住，他就知道不应该相信那个军方骗子的电报。

“夫人只是例行的身体检查，您不要担心。”贾维斯的头发上还在滴着水，面对霍华德的轻视与愤怒却表现得不卑不亢。

第一次见面就如此尴尬，让霍华德突然想起了他和薛定谔的相遇。

这次却真的是霍华德的错了。

“好的，一会我们母子有些话要说，你可以先找地方把自己弄干。”霍华德稍微放松了一下语气，将自己的手帕递给贾维斯。

贾维斯抬头略带惊讶地看了霍华德一眼，随即接过了还带着霍华德体温的那方手帕，擦了擦金色头发下满是雨水的脸颊。

 

ACT.04

所有人都认为霍华德回来是争夺他父亲留下的遗产的。

老史塔克的雷厉风行及铁腕经营已经让人畏惧，这位小的则更加聪明：十三岁就考进了剑桥大学，十九岁就是剑桥历史上最年轻的院士。如果他回来执掌史塔克工业，也许公司的未来会更加前途无量。一时间史塔克工业的股票水涨船高。

这消息对于董事会却并不算太好，尤其是那些还奢望能坐上董事长之位的家伙，不会希望拥护小史塔克呼声太高。

但霍华德回来之后的所作所为，跌破了所有人的眼镜。

听说他一下船就以傲慢的姿态侮辱了在三个月来临危受命、兢兢业业的新任管家，并且在医院和她病重的母亲大吵一架，还因为调戏了她母亲的护士而被请出医院。

他回来的这一周之内，所有的消息都是负面的：奢靡的派对、酗酒、滥交、浮夸、声色犬马。

有些人不禁怀疑，那从万里之外的伦敦传来的消息或许只是场花言巧语。站在他们面前衣冠不整、挥金如土的纨绔子弟才是真正的霍华德·史塔克。刚刚有些起色的公司股票又遭到了大范围抛售。

这天，理查德·费曼来到史塔克庄园，邀请霍华德去他家吃饭，被霍华德婉言拒绝，“今天有两位美人等待我去解救，抱歉，下次吧。”

霍华德十分喜欢垮垮地半躺在沙发里慵懒的姿势，他端着小半杯威士忌，眯着眼睛抬头看着理查德。

“来点么？贾维斯，给我们的小理查倒一杯。”霍华德举杯。

“不用了。”理查德立刻拒绝，“我还没有成年。”虽然贾维斯没有丝毫要听从霍华德命令的意思，理查德还是冲他摆了摆手。

“得了，禁酒令只是用来安慰那些给孩子喝不起酒的家长的。”霍华德嘟着嘴坏笑着。

理查德摇了摇头。

“再等两周，我就有空了。”霍华德眯着眼睛默不作声地看了理查德一眼，突然有一丝清明从他眼底滑过，但一瞬之后，他就站起来跌跌撞撞地走向里间换衣服准备出门了。

贾维斯也在这个时候站在理查德身边，恭敬却又不容拒绝地请他离开。

“你也不管管他。”三个月里，理查德也算和贾维斯熟识起来，走在前面，微微向后侧头看着他身后半步，毕恭毕敬的贾维斯。

贾维斯却只是无奈地笑了笑。

理查德就彻底没有话说了。

虽然不太清楚贾维斯的底细，但是这三个月来史塔克庄园自老爷意外身亡以后乱作一团，是贾维斯突然出现稳定了局势，还保住了集团，迫使董事会同意四个月后、霍华德归来之后再进行董事会决议。

可以说，史塔克的家族和产业能完好无损地等着霍华德回来，全是贾维斯的功劳。而现在却传言霍华德与贾维斯不和，霍华德处处针对贾维斯，着实令人心寒。

理查德同情地看了一眼贾维斯，“实在不行，你还是来我家当管家吧。”走到大门口时，理查德半开玩笑半认真地好心建议。

“快些拿去。”此时霍华德换好了一身招蜂引蝶的燕尾服，信步走了出来，将贾维斯说得像是普通物件一般，“省的在这里碍手碍脚。”

贾维斯听见霍华德的声音，绷直了后背，站的笔直，在霍华德轻视的一眼瞥过之后，微微向他鞠了一躬，“老爷慢走。”

霍华德没有理会，径自坐上他心爱的老爷车，扬长而去。

“他怎么变成了这样？”理查德皱着眉头问贾维斯。

“我未曾见过他其他样子。”贾维斯谨慎地答道。

理查德刚想将霍华德童年时期的种种囧事说出来，却又在看到贾维斯严肃又平静无澜的面容后，止住了话头，定定地端详了贾维斯一阵之后，转身告辞。

**

“史塔克手上有他父亲留下的41%的股份，而加上她母亲的5%也只有不过半数的股票，而你有20%，我和我的家族有18%，我们只要再联合一家，哪怕只有10%就稳操胜券了。”山姆·布朗将自己掉下来的额发捋回头顶，试图掩饰他过早变得光秃秃的脑袋。

“你说的轻巧，这10%哪有那么好找。”佐伊·琼斯，占有股权比例最多的“小”股东冷笑了一声，盯着自己新涂的蔻色指甲油，指出布朗的过于乐观。

“是啊，从公司上市以来，只有91%在市面流通，另外9%却永远不知道在谁手里，真是令人焦虑。”精瘦的史蒂芬森托了托鼻梁上即将滑落的金边眼镜，盯着上一次股权告知书，就好像再仔细看一遍，便能知道那9%的去向一般。

“得了，别想了，咱们找不到哪9%，史塔克那小子一样找不到。”琼斯将叠起的双腿展平，从沙发中站了起来，走到房间中的小酒吧处，给他们三人各自倒了一杯威士忌。

史蒂芬森紧随着琼斯走过来站在吧台旁边，暗自瞥了一眼正在透过反光的茶几观察自己谢顶情况的布朗，俯过身，低声对琼斯说道：“我们现在是一条船上的人了，佐伊，当心别翻船，我只能救一个。”

琼斯递给史蒂芬森一杯酒，顺着他的目光也瞥了一眼布朗，抿着嘴笑了笑，没有说话。

**

史塔克工业公司的股票一路下跌，那些之前得了些小便宜的股民纷纷开始诅咒叫骂着抛售，霍华德却沉溺在温柔乡里不愿出来。

他有些微醺，面颊红润，眼神朦胧，一把拉过身边穿着低胸小晚礼服的美人亲了一口。

“霍华德！”霍华德顿时一个机灵，其实他一直觉得一位真的美女，即使是生气时，也依旧是十分赏心悦目的，但前提是这位美人发脾气的对象不是他。现在显然他没有那么好的运气。

“她是谁？”还在霍华德怀里的那位美人也坐直了身体，女人的直觉告诉她，来者不善，并且目标明确。

“额……她……”霍华德暗道自己真的不应该喝那么多酒，导致他一向灵敏的思维现在有些跟不上节奏。

“我才要问，你是谁？”那位怒气冲冲的女士叉着腰，怒气使她有些花容失色。

“我是他的女朋友。”

“我才是！”

“什么？”两位美女不约而同地叫了出来。

霍华德此时一个头有两个大，他还十分想把这两个头分裂成两个自己，这样就能同时拥有两个女朋友，好让她俩都消停消停。

“额，薇薇安……”霍华德选择了比较理智的薇薇安，试图让她先行离开。

“你闭嘴！”薇薇安却在此时爆发，扇了霍华德一个耳光，然后蹬着高跟鞋快步离开。

“莉莉丝……”

“都说了你闭嘴！”莉莉丝也同样甩了霍华德一个耳光，梳理了一下自己有些凌乱的金色长发，环顾了一下四周，昂首挺胸地推开人群离开。

霍华德的双颊更红了，讪笑着让人群散去，自己则瘫回沙发里发呆。

人群渐渐散去，霍华德坐在那里不知道是在思考还是在醒酒，迟迟没有动作，直到看到刚才那一幕闹剧的人都走光了，过了很久才有人重新坐到这个沙发上。

霍华德酒也醒的差不多了，歪头向旁边一看，那人穿着一身过时的夹克，头梳得整整齐齐向一边拢过去，手里拿着个笔记本，正在写着什么。

霍华德偷偷瞄向那个本子，上面有些凌乱的写写画画。

“你和我的一个老师很像，他试图把所有的事物状态都通过物理学公式表达出来，而你试图将一切的行为动作都用数学逻辑出来。”

“抱歉，你说什么？”夹克男子吃惊地转过头来，像是看着怪物一样张着嘴盯着霍华德。

霍华德摸了摸鼻头，“抱歉，我看到了你的笔记。”霍华德指了指夹克男手中的笔记，“不确定性判定？”

“啊？啊！对，但这只是一个构想，如果存在一种机器，可以一直运转下去，机器上有一条纸带，上面写着一些数字，每个数字都代表不同的指令，而接收到不同的指令，机器就会做出不同的动作，再改变纸带的下一次运动，那么是不是就可以模拟人脑的逻辑？受到不同的外界刺激而做出不同的反应……”

“进而制造出一种可以思考的机器？”

“对。”

这是一个天才的想法！霍华德顿时坐直了身体，而对面的夹克男仿佛也找到了知音般激动起来。

“我是不是在哪见过你？”二人同时脱口而出。

“哈哈！”二人又同时笑了起来。

“真没想到一个同时被两位女子甩掉的富家子弟，会有如此敏锐的洞察力和理解力。”

“额，你都看见了？我以为看见那尴尬一幕的人都不会坐过来我身边，以免沾染上晦气。”

“但是你也看到了，那边根本没有地方可以坐。”夹克男耸了耸肩膀，“还好我坐了过来。”

“哈哈，是的，还好我被人甩了，不然这里也没有地方可以让你坐。”

“你好，我是阿兰·图灵。”

“霍华德·史塔克。”

**

“啊，我的讨人厌的管家来了，让我装睡一下。千万，不要告诉他，我醒了。”

图灵还没有弄清楚那是怎么回事，霍华德就歪在了他身旁的沙发里，还顺便弄洒了他手中的威士忌。

“先生。”贾维斯在进来酒店大堂后，镇定地环顾了一下四周，便发现了霍华德的位置，即便霍华德已经仰在了沙发上，并且还在一排绿植后面，贾维斯依旧轻松地发现了霍华德。贾维斯走过来，恭恭敬敬地唤了霍华德一声，霍华德假意哼哼了两下，眼睛睁开了一条缝，随即又缓缓闭上，“真是扫兴，你怎么又来了。”

“约翰逊小姐来电话询问我您是否归家，我便出来找您了。”

“真是精明到让人讨厌。”霍华德嘟囔了一句，图灵听得清清楚楚，却不知道他是在说那名女子还是在说眼前的英俊管家。

“您是否可以站起来？”

“不能！”霍华德不舒服地换了个姿势，明摆着耍赖，图灵刚要说点什么，就看见那名管家将霍华德一下拉了起来，架在肩上。

随后管家向图灵致意，“稍后会有人来向您询问您的联系方式及地址，请您将被老爷弄脏的外套留下，清洗后会有专人送至府上。”

图灵这才注意到，霍华德打翻的威士忌溅了一点到他身上，他刚要说不用这么麻烦，贾维斯就已经半拖半抱地带着霍华德走了。

装醉的霍华德还不忘回头冲图灵挤眉弄眼，用口型说了“保持联系”。

图灵望着那相携二人的背影，露出了一丝笑容。

 

ACT.05

因为霍华德的行为不端，导致史塔克工业公司的股票一路下跌，众多股民纷纷抛售，这使董事会里一些人高兴了起来。

琼斯坐在她的老板椅后，听着斯蒂芬森的简报，他们从零散的股民那里收上了0.4%的股份，虽然不多，但也是一项利好，如果霍华德再这样下去，他们会得到更多。

布朗甚至都开始准备庆祝了。

“不过那9%依旧没有下落。”

“不用管它，还是那句话，如果我们都不知道，那个傻小子就更不可能知道。”

“对对。”布朗连声点头认同。

“另外，连姆·怀特已经向我们示好，只要事成之后，再多分他5%的股份。”史蒂芬森将手中的简报翻了一页，抬头看向琼斯。

“真是个见风使舵的老东西，之前他可是站在史塔克那边的。”布朗对于怀特的行为连连摇头。

“谁让那小子不争气呢。不过多要5%？那个老头想什么好事呢，告诉他，事成之后最多再加1.5%，加上之前答应他的，和他现在他自己的，他能有7.5%，已经很多了。”琼斯翘着二郎腿，手中玩着一支口红，将它在手里转来转去，现在她完完全全不把霍华德当成一回事了。

“他不会不同意吧？”布朗战战兢兢地问道。

琼斯白了他一眼，“他不同意难道还要去投靠史塔克小子么？他只有3%，全给了傻小子都不够半数，更何况，到不了51%那小子就什么都不是。”

布朗这下放下心来，连连点头称是。

**

这天，霍华德搂着他最新一任女朋友醉醺醺地回到史塔克庄园，贾维斯早已在大门口迎接他。而依旧，霍华德看也没看他就走了进去。

“真英俊，他是谁？”金发的女孩子冲贾维斯抛了个媚眼，贾维斯却盯着霍华德，对于美女的殷切无动于衷。

“你喜欢？那叫上他一起？”霍华德将手放在女孩的下巴上，掰过她的头，重重地吻在她的唇上。

“讨厌！”女孩被吻得有些喘不过来气儿，娇喘着推开霍华德，粉拳捶在霍华德胸前，她隐约觉得霍华德有些不高兴，便不再看向那位管家。

“你，送点威士忌来我卧室。”霍华德仰着下巴，对贾维斯说道。

贾维斯默默点头。

没几日，霍华德的此般恶行又传的满城风雨。

霍华德满意地盯着纽约时报上对于史塔克工业未来的悲观判断，以及街边小报对于霍华德私生活的绘声绘色描述，随后他打了几个电话，对方的话看起来让霍华德更加满意，不过很快，他便收敛了笑容，因为敲门声从外面传来。

“老爷，有您的电报。”贾维斯走了进来，看见霍华德屋里只开了一盏小小的台灯，不禁微微皱眉。

“不用管窗帘，”霍华德好像知道贾维斯下一步要做什么，“电报你看了？”

“没有，老爷。”

“那你读一下。”霍华德也好像知道电报里会是什么。

“我将与你为盟，奉上我微薄的5%，LW。”贾维斯借着微弱的光线读出电报上的内容。

“你知道LW是谁么？”霍华德笑着摸摸最近故意蓄起的胡须。

“连姆·怀特？”贾维斯谨慎地答道，“但是据我所知，他只有3%的股份。”

“对，所以一定还有人另外资助了他2%的股份，你说这个人会是谁呢？”霍华德托起脑袋，若有所指地盯着贾维斯。

“说不好。”

“是么？”霍华德听了贾维斯的话，依旧紧紧地盯着他，微微笑着，看起来他今天心情不错，贾维斯点了点头，走到窗边，嗖地拉开窗帘，让温暖的晨曦洒进屋里，带来一室光明。

“那么，”霍华德被外面晴好的艳阳晃得眯起了眼睛，看向窗边沐浴在阳光中的挺拔人影，“你说这个神秘人此举，是不是就是在向我宣告，他站在我这边的？”

贾维斯转身缓步走到霍华德身边，无比虔诚地执起霍华德的手，轻轻放在唇边：“我想，他永远都会站在您这边。”

“你这个时候不应该下跪么？”

“我又不是他……”

“真的不是？”霍华德笑的好整以暇，从贾维斯手中抽出自己的手，靠在椅背上，舒了一口气。

贾维斯没有回答，转身出门，在合上厚重的书房门之前，他看见霍华德一直笑着看他，于是他也微微笑了一下，随即关上了门，不知道霍华德是否看清。

**

史塔克工业公司自董事长意外身亡之后四个月，终于召开了一次股东大会。

会上志得意满的第三大股东山姆·布朗慷慨激昂地诉说着对于公司未来前景的构想，以及暗示了这等前景并非小史塔克这种“浪子”可以完成。

与会者纷纷暗自认同。

史蒂芬森环顾四周，觉得他们的胜算更加大了。

此时距离会议开始已经过去了一个小时，霍华德才缓缓地步入会场，身后跟着他的母亲，和他的管家。

连姆·怀特见他进来，似是松了一口气，坐直了身体擦了擦额头上的汗。

对于他的迟到，众人见怪不怪，琼斯和史蒂芬森对视了一眼，暗自欣喜。

霍华德一扫之前纨绔的形象，穿着一身贾维斯新为他置办的三件套，正襟危坐在董事长的椅子上，对，他父亲之前坐的椅子上，为此还引来了布朗毫不掩饰的一记白眼。

“我想大家都已经知道了我对于公司前景的构想，感谢布朗叔叔做出的阐述。”霍华德皮笑肉不笑地环顾了一下四周，“那么，也不用我多说废话，下面进入正题吧。”

被霍华德一句轻描淡写就抢走全部风头的布朗恨得咬牙切齿，但随即自我安慰道还算这臭小子知道自己不招人喜欢，赶紧改选完，赶紧让他走人，于是他也没再说什么，示意会议秘书将文件全部分发下去。

“下面进行议题投票，第一项议题就是董事会改选。”贾维斯恭敬地请布朗回到自己的座位，自己站在主持人的位置上。

同意改选的占了98%，弃权两票是未出席的一人及霍华德的母亲。

“投票生效，我们将进行董事会改选，下面请证券事务所出具股票持有额证书。”

这正是布朗等人期待的一刻，在前一晚的统计中，他们已经搜集到过半的股份，这说明那神秘的9%股份持有者也已经开始抛售他的股份，看来这位小史塔克真是让所有人都心寒了。

现在只剩股东表态和宣布最终数据了。

对于自己的恶行，霍华德却好像并不在意，依旧自信满满地笑着，布朗有些不服气，他希望看到的是这个小辈惊慌失措的样子。

“霍华德·史塔克继承安东尼·史塔克先生的40.89%的股份、安吉丽娜·史塔克持有6.17%、常务董事佐伊·琼斯持有19.56%、山姆·布朗17.21%、连姆·怀特持有4.87%、杰里·哈里森持有0.25%，玛丽·戴维斯拥有0.23%，黑星公司持有5.82%，剩下5%为市场流通。”

在证券事务所代表人宣布到怀特拥有的是4.87%而不是3%的时候，琼斯等人就已经有些坐不住了，他们互相对视了一下，不信任的种子已经在各自之间流转，如果此时怀特倒戈，那么他们将前功尽弃，怀特那个老骗子竟然做了假账？既然如此，那么他肯定是有心投靠史塔克了。

但随后代表人公布的黑星公司另在场的所有人都吃了一惊，黑星公司是一所具有军方背景的武器公司，董事会虽然知道霍华德的父亲生前早已涉足军工制造，却没想到那神秘的控股人竟然是军队，不过随后的小插曲却更加让他们吃惊。

一位证券所工作人员突然闯了进来，递给代表人一张单子，代表人看了一眼随即宣布：“通过收购，霍华德·史塔克现持有44.49%的股份。”

听到这里，琼斯和布朗突然像泄了气的皮球一样瘫坐在扶手椅中。霍华德持有的股份已经超过半数，他们大势已去。

而贾维斯也略带惊讶地看着志得意满却表现得十分收敛的霍华德，而此时霍华德也正笑着看向他。

贾维斯回过神来，随即宣布：“下面进行董事长改选，请工作人员分发选票。”

结局已定，霍华德通过假象促使分散股民抛售股票，自己从中收购，光是这份隐忍和魄力，就令人佩服。

“风流也是一种手段，让敌人以为这是一种可以将我置之死地的致命武器，却给我反败为胜的机会。”

霍华德也确确实实持有了超过半数的股票，成为真正的董事长，再怎么改选也无法撼动这个事实，这场选举，已经成为一场闹剧，如果这个时候他们还会选别人的话，那才是真真正正的白痴。

于是霍华德·史塔克全票通过，成为了史塔克工业公司的新任董事长。

**

“没有怀特的5%您依旧可以夺回公司。”还是那辆老爷车，还是二人相对而坐的位置，这次却没有那么剑拔弩张。

“对，我只是想看看军方的态度，以及你的态度。”在霍华德如此弱势的情况下，军方如果还没有舍弃他另谋棋子，那么也许自己真的有那么点利用价值，并且也许某天可以逆转这种利用关系。

“那么结果令您满意？”

“差强人意。”霍华德故意说得令人心惊肉跳。

贾维斯沉思了一下，抬头对视霍华德那双明亮的大眼睛：“我将永远站在您这一边。”

“希望如此。”

 

ACT.06

霍华德不仅得到了他父亲留给他的公司，还顺利得知了一直都没有人知晓的另外的将近10%的股份的去处，并且逼迫军方表态，一石三鸟的举动，令人佩服。

1936年盛夏的七月就在霍华德的胜利中结束，同时，远在大西洋另一端的西班牙则开始了长达两年的内战。

在接下来的两年里，霍华德似乎也收敛了他的风流习性，每天呆在实验室里鼓捣一些奇奇怪怪的设计，或者就是在办公室中对着报表皱眉头。

1938年底，史塔克工业公司已经发展壮大为史塔克工业集团，而期间，霍华德也因为改良了喷气式飞机，大大提升了其飞行速度而受到各国军事家的关注。

“最新一批武器是否已经派上用场？”霍华德坐在宽大的落地窗后晒着难得的冬日暖阳，细细啜饮着正统英国管家为他冲泡的正宗英式早餐茶。

“是的，佛朗哥司令*已经将那部分改良后的炮弹应用于战场。”身后一身管家制服的贾维斯手臂上挂着霍华德的衬衫，站得笔直。“而西班牙第二共和国军队也用上了另一种实验品。”

“都去掉出厂信息了？”

“是的。按照您的意思，起义军会认为那是德国的援助，而苏联方面则会认为是英国的暗中支持。”

两年里，西班牙内战变成了轴心国支持的佛朗哥的起义军与苏联支持的共和军相互测试新型武器的地方，而背后暗中为他们提供这些武器的，则是史塔克工业集团。而霍华德的扩张与贾维斯的制衡之道相辅相成，配合得天衣无缝，使史塔克工业集团在两年内成为世界首屈一指的幕后军火商却丝毫没把自己暴露在台面之上。

“你说的，年底之前我造出反重力推进装置，就教我开飞机的。”话锋一转，霍华德语气立刻懒散了起来。

“那是您自己说的，我并没有答应。”贾维斯谨慎地拒绝。

“难道我说的，容你不答应？”霍华德坏坏笑着，眼神若有似无地向后瞟了一下，并没有回头。

“如果您指的是‘管家应无条件听从主人的命令’这一条守则的话，我记得您说过，我并不是您的管家。史塔克家不需要管家。”

啧，真是记仇的家伙。这句话他记了两年，每次自己提出什么过分的要求的时候，他就会用这句话来拒绝他。

“你知道，我想学的话，也并不一定非要你教不可。”霍华德抬手将喝尽的茶杯端开，贾维斯立刻接住，放在一旁的托盘里。“但我想，与其这样，还不如你来教，更让你放心一点。看，我是一位多么善解人意的雇佣者。”霍华德起身，脱掉自己的毛绒睡袍，露出精壮的裸体。

贾维斯立刻将霍华德的衬衫披在他身上，两人的距离因此被拉得很近，霍华德站着，等着贾维斯将他的衣服穿好，而他的眼神则在贾维斯脸上游移。

这是这两年里霍华德养成的新习惯，反正闲着也是闲着。

贾维斯则从一开始就对这般目光安之若素。他冷哼了一下，以表示对于“善解人意”一词的不满，却没有发出声响，谁让他也是一位尽职尽责的被雇佣人呢。

“我感觉到了。”霍华德突然凑近。

“什么？”贾维斯近距离盯着霍华德深棕色接近黑的眼眸。

“你……”霍华德又凑近了一点，眼神在贾维斯脸上上下游移，似笑非笑地微微仰着头打量着他。“你温暖的眼神……”霍华德将手指覆上贾维斯的眼睛，贾维斯乖乖闭上，随后霍华德的手缓慢地向下，沿着贾维斯的脖颈，划过胸口，在某个地方转了个圈后一路向下，“你炙热的手指……滚烫的呼吸，还有那令人灼烧的部……”霍华德的手越摸越往下，炽热的呼吸喷在贾维斯的脖颈处。

“对不起，老爷，我不应该哼您。”贾维斯冷静地打断了霍华德的无耻调戏。

“这还差不多。”霍华德特别喜欢看贾维斯这副正经的样子，他甚至还动了要改良一下摄影机的主意，把它们变得更加小、更加隐蔽一些，方便他把贾维斯这个模样录下来，以便他在被这位讨人厌的管家无情的拒绝一些“合理”请求时，播放出来给自己解解气。

“那么，我们的飞行课就从明天开始吧。”霍华德放开贾维斯，稍稍向后拉开了一点点距离。

“不得不提醒您，明日您在华盛顿有个论坛要参加。”贾维斯帮霍华德整理了肩膀上衬衫的褶皱，又帮他系上袖扣。

“我怎么不记得。”

贾维斯未予置评。

“那后天吧。”

“后天您和图灵先生约好一起去看您新实验室的选址。”

“哦，这个我记得。”

“以及大后天您……”

“好了好了，停，大后天的事后天晚上再提醒我。我想你的意思是我近期没有时间学开飞机了？”

“恐怕是的，老爷。”

“那就今天吧。今天总没什么事吧，不然你昨天晚上就会提醒我了。”

“……”

“怎么？”霍华德转过身，让贾维斯帮他套上外套。

“如果你不是为了出门去会您美丽的女友，那又何必让我伺候您穿衣服呢。”

“……那应该很快就能回来啊，这刚上午十点。等等，你这是什么眼神？”

“没什么。”

“难道你对于‘很快’这个词有异议？”

“我想我可能是在故意曲解。”贾维斯大方承认。

“……”

“没关系，您什么时候回来都可以。”贾维斯拍了拍霍华德的肩膀，再次帮他抚平西服上的皱褶，一副乖顺体贴的模样，“晚上喝点汤补一补就好了。还好您没有管家，不然这一切都是他的错。”

“……”

总之，霍华德与他的代管家之间的争斗会以任何形式出现，一直都未曾停歇，且胜负各半。

**

1939年6月底，无法忍受实验室高温酷热的霍华德，在实验间隙中，跑到隔壁费曼家，偷闲。年轻的理查德·费曼正在为他的毕业论文而忙得焦头烂额，无暇理他。

“毕业之后你打算去哪？”霍华德近两年的浪子回头，又重新赢回了理查德与他的友情。他时常像现在这样，坐姿很差地瘫在理查德家中的沙发里。

“惠勒教授说可以让我去普林斯顿大学给他当研究生。”理查德没有抬头，继续翻着厚重的资料书，时不时地做着笔记。

“惠勒？那个约翰·惠勒？”霍华德有些惊讶。“又一个顽固的哥本哈根学派，你不是要学数学么？怎么研究起物理了？”

“人是会变的，我亲爱的朋友。我发现物理之于数学好比性爱之于手淫。我想你最清楚二者之间虽各有乐趣但感受截然不同。”

“对，人是会变的，而你的变化最让我吃惊。”霍华德摊了摊手，坚决不承认是薛定谔使他变成一个会演戏的风流浪子，而他使费曼变成一个会假装风流的演员。

“我这不是风流，是风趣。”理查德终于抬起头来，冲霍华德促狭地笑。

霍华德正要走的时候，理查德的小女朋友阿琳·格林鲍姆正巧来访，与霍华德打了个照面，擦肩而过时，霍华德坏坏地笑了一下：“你好，物理小姐。”

**

1939年8月在莫斯科举行的英、法、苏三国军事、政治谈判宣布无果。英、法同意了纳粹德国在东欧和中南欧自由行动，拒绝了身为社会主义的苏联提出的保障中欧和东南欧国家安全的建议。

斯大林为了保护苏联的安全及利益，决定放弃与英、法共同对抗纳粹德国，反而与之保持表面上的友好关系，以争取时间及空间应对纳粹德国在日后可能进行的军事行动。

1939年8月23日正午，两架“秃鹫”运输机载着纳粹德国代表团到达莫斯科。斯大林、莫洛托夫和里宾特洛甫通过两次会谈，当晚，双方秘密签订了《苏德互不侵犯条约》。

1939年9月1日，纳粹德国对波兰实施闪电战，第二次世界大战正式爆发。

而此时，霍华德正与他尊敬的导师拉尔夫·福勒坐在普林斯顿大学的小教室中商量着关于国家命运的一系列变革。尽管拉尔夫身体状况每况愈下，他依旧坚持访问了美国的两所大学，成为英美之间的科学联络人，秘密组建军械储备。

“在德国闪电战面前，英、法联军不堪一击，我们需要飞机。”

“我知道，亨利·舍尔夫带领的英国采购员们已经来过很多次了，寇蒂斯公司的生产线无法满足他的要求。”

“我知道你有办法。”

“我亲爱的老师，你知道我的生产线时刻被人监视。我猜测我伟大的政府暂时不想掺和欧洲战场的事。”霍华德瞥向教室门外，他知道，那里站着他的管家。

“但迟早美国会被拉下水。德国的战斗机在施密特的设计下，迟早会飞越大西洋。”

“也许我们可以从别的方向努力一下。”霍华德递给拉尔夫一卷藏在袖子里的图纸。

1940年4月，以霍华德名字缩写为代号的HAWK 87投入量产。

一个月后，拉尔夫·福勒带着阿兰·图灵秘密回到英国，图灵应征入伍，正式到“政府编码与密码学院”服役。而他的上司正是路易斯·蒙巴顿——那位曾经给霍华德开过进入军备实验室特许的海军上校。

命运以一种看似漫长平淡的方式流逝，却终有一天在某一刻爆发出闪耀的光辉，照亮终将消失的黑夜。

#注：弗朗西斯科·佛朗哥——西班牙内战期间推翻民主共和国的民族主义军队领袖，法西斯主义独裁者，西班牙长枪党党魁。他夺取西班牙政权，把西班牙的工运扼杀在了萌芽状态，阻止了西班牙的赤化，从而避免了欧洲西部在二战期间被苏联渗透。另一方面，佛朗哥由于在二战期间保持中立，轴心国集团未能获得这个欧洲的主要法西斯政权的支持，二战的结局有佛朗哥很大程度的间接作用。

 

ACT.07

1939年9月14日，一个阴沉不见天日的午后，德国的“U-47”号潜艇成功潜入英国海军的斯卡帕弗洛基地，将排水量近三万吨的英国战列舰“皇家橡树”号击沉。

这让张伯伦等为首的英国政府大为震惊。张伯伦随即任命丘吉尔为海军大臣。

大西洋海战就此拉开序幕。

路易斯·蒙巴顿恰在此时结束了为期两年的奥尔肖特高级指挥官学习班深造，这期间，他结识了蒙哥马利、奥金莱克等后期成为二战著名将领的同僚。

面对德国所向披靡的潜艇偷袭行动，蒙巴顿认为当务之急是应该破译德军的密电码，从而先一步知道德军潜艇的动向，于是他向拉尔夫·福勒求助，拉尔夫·福勒亲赴美国带回正在普林斯顿任教的数学天才阿兰·图灵。蒙巴顿及当时的军情六处负责人斯图尔特·孟席斯统领布莱切利庄园的一切，任务代号“ULTRA”。

1940年8月，正式出厂的由霍华德设计改良的HAWK 87秘密交付英国皇家空军开始服役，当月，不列颠战役正式打响，英德空军进行了人类历史上第一次大规模的空战。

1940年8月20日，丘吉尔在下院赞扬英国空军飞行员的英勇表现：“在人类战争的领域里，从来没有过这么少的人对这么多的人作出过这么大的贡献。”

霍华德关上书房中的黑白电视，抬头望向他正眉头紧锁的管家：“如果你没有退伍，你将是他们其中一员。”

贾维斯回过神来，点了点头。霍华德继续说道：“詹姆斯·约翰逊是你的朋友？”

“是的，我们曾同属于皇家空军第十九中队。”而他们现在却过着迥然不同的人生，面对着天差地别的命运。

霍华德点了点头没有说话。其实霍华德有些庆幸，庆幸精明能干的贾维斯在他身边，没有在什么设备简陋设计可鄙的战斗机里，暴露于随时可能会袭向他将他击落的枪林弹雨中。不过他什么都没有说。

“一会儿我要去拜访亨利·史汀生司令，你准备一下。”

“是。”贾维斯将泡好的红茶递给霍华德后转身离开。

九月的纽约的上空仿佛笼罩着雷电，阴沉晦暗，让人心烦意乱。乌云遮蔽住阳光，就像战争的局势一般让人看不到希望。美国对于英国在武器装备和资金上的支持全部都在暗中进行，但迟早一天会浮出水面从而被拉进战局，所以对于霍华德等军事、武器人才的管控也渐渐松懈下来。这使得霍华德得以在更广的人脉中自由穿行。

贾维斯为霍华德撑起一把黑色的长柄雨伞，自己却站在伞外。两人快步走上那位现任陆军司令宅邸的台阶。进门之前，霍华德递给贾维斯一方手帕，却没有回头。

霍华德此行试图说服亨利·史汀生加强国防预算来支持霍华德的对空导弹的研发，以及试图说服这位抱有“君子不读他人之信”的正直司令能够提交一份国会议题，使美国也有一桩自己的“布莱切利庄园”来破译德国的电码。

但亨利·史汀生表示，这两项他都需要考虑一下。临别时，霍华德转身对他说道：“司令，真正能打中你的导弹你是看不见的。”

亨利·史汀生与他握了握手。“真可惜你不是耶鲁的子弟。”

霍华德摸了摸上唇蓄起的胡须笑了笑，转身离开。

耶鲁，骷髅会。亨利·史汀生虽然因为顾忌教义而说得隐晦委婉，但霍华德及贾维斯都清楚地知道他的意思。

霍华德看了一眼走在他身后，神情严肃地为他撑着伞的、这白来的能干管家，再次暗自庆幸，幸亏他不是耶鲁子弟。

“你说，此次的说服行动有几成把握成功？”霍华德不紧不慢地往前走，贾维斯跟在他身后一步一趋地站在蒙蒙细雨中为他撑着伞。

贾维斯思考了一下：“单纯看第二项，建立一处窃听及密码破译的场所，我认为成功的可能性只有三成；第一项增加军费，看罗斯福总统对英军的支持态度，如果史汀生司令稍微有些察言观色的能力，就一定会率先提出增加军备预算的提案，所以成功的可能性据我分析应该可以达到七成。”

“察言观色？”霍华德轻轻顿了一下，贾维斯没有收住脚步，撞到了霍华德的右肩，霍华德突然一个转身拉住自觉逾越、急速想要退后退出黑色雨伞遮蔽范围的、他的管家。“你是说，就像你一样会察言观色？”

霍华德的举动让贾维斯很是震惊，却被霍华德紧紧握住肩膀不能退后。霍华德眉眼间似是在威胁他不得退出伞外，贾维斯便突然明了霍华德异常举动背后暗藏的关心，于是点了点头继续说道：“谢谢老爷的夸奖。以及，因为拒绝了您第二个提议，史汀生司令很可能会为了拉拢您而不得不认真考虑您的第一个提议，所以综合来看，第一个提议的胜算能有8成。”

霍华德满意地点了点头，不知道是为了贾维斯的乖巧不再后退，还是因为他对于局势分析的赞同。

霍华德和贾维斯就这样以前后错开半步的距离在雨中走着，霍华德在伞下询问着他产业上的情况，贾维斯在伞下低声恭敬地作答，雨中二人的身影渐渐变得亲密无间。

1940年就在欧洲战区的英法联军惨败、美国偏安一隅中过去。世界在连天的战火中迎来注定不平凡的1941年。

1941年，理查德·费曼的小女朋友阿琳·格林鲍姆被查出罹患有肺结核，费曼父母极力阻止理查德履行与阿琳的婚事。而理查德却因深爱与责任，年底将阿琳接往他就读博士的普林斯顿大学附近的新泽西慈善医院接受治疗，并在途中与她结婚。

霍华德与理查德的博士生导师约翰·惠勒就是少数几个见证了这场婚礼的人。

霍华德在表示过对这对新人的祝福，以及对新娘身体的问候之后，来到篝火旁仰头看着浩瀚星空的惠勒的身边。惠勒回头看了一眼霍华德，又继续仰望天空。

“恭喜你的史塔克工业博览会大获成功，我注意到那辆会飞的汽车了。”

“咳，那还只是试验品。”霍华德想起那日蹦飞到人群中的铁皮引发的尖叫，不禁有些头皮发麻与尴尬。

“我的一位奥地利朋友说过一句话，使我感受很深：人类是否能宛如群星般永远散射着光辉呢？”

霍华德抿了一口酒，没有作答，他看了一眼不远处站在教堂门口台阶上的贾维斯，他正在和惠勒带来的一位上校进行交谈，并且共同时不时望向这边——贾维斯眉头紧皱而那位年长的军官面带玩味。

霍华德早就听说惠勒在哥本哈根大学就读的导师尼尔斯·玻尔带着关于核裂变的消息来到美国并与惠勒联手研究。看来军方的渗透真是无处不在。

“那是我的一位挚友，我来为你们介绍一下。”顺着霍华德的目光，惠勒教授也看向了那位上校，并拉着霍华德来到教堂的门口。

“这位是霍华德·史塔克，这位是切斯特·菲利普斯上校，是附近里海营的负责人。”

命运有时候就是在以一瞬看似无关紧要的片段、以一种潜移默化的形态捉弄人的一生。

再怎么想要隐藏锋芒的霍华德终究还是被推上了风口浪尖。

再怎么委婉拒绝军方多次暗示、试图保护霍华德的贾维斯依旧没能阻止军方的干涉。

1941年12月10日，日本偷袭珍珠港后三天、美国对日本帝国正式宣战后两天，霍华德被菲利普斯将军拖入“超级士兵改造计划”入驻里海营。

十日后，罗斯福总统批复了一份详细的核计划报告，代号“曼哈顿计划”的核武器研发计划正式启动。

玻尔、奥本海默、惠勒、费曼与远在欧洲战区的狄拉克等人纷纷应召参与了这项秘密计划。

而全面主持曼哈顿计划工程区总司令叫做莱斯利·格罗夫斯，他便是亨利·史汀生的直属下属。也正因为霍华德对于骷髅会的不屑而惹恼了史汀生，使得霍华德错过了曼哈顿计划最为艰难的初始定向阶段。

就在奥本海默开始时对困难估计不足，认为只要6名物理学家和100多名工程技术人员就足够了。后来发现那根本就是天方夜谭而烦恼的同时，霍华德正坐在空荡荡的作战室里，看着对面拥有犹太血统的亚伯拉罕·厄斯金与他面前那份同样天方夜谭的报告。

“你是说，注射了血清之后，普通人可以变成超级士兵？”

“是的。”

简直就是……不可理喻。

霍华德翻了翻白眼，挪了挪屁股，单臂支撑在椅子的扶手上，“既然你这么肯定你计划的可行性，那么，你需要我做什么？”

“电力，以及设备。”

1942年，美国队长诞生在厄斯金博士离开的地方。

同年，贾维斯暗中将依旧毫无自觉到处招蜂引蝶的霍华德的保护级别上升到最高。

但是似乎霍华德并不领情，在一个严冬的夜晚，开着他的私人民用飞机，带着一位女士和他们的救世主飞向了大洋彼岸的炮火纷飞中。

贾维斯以为那晚霍华德的夜不归宿只是例行的流连花丛，却没想到他差点就此失去了他。

 

ACT.08

1942年，经过改造的史蒂夫·罗杰斯一心渴望投身欧洲战场，而被菲利普斯带去伦敦的却是霍华德·史塔克。

让一位科学家和军火商到最危险的战争前线是毫无道理并且十分危险的。贾维斯对此万分愤怒。但他现在已经不是中尉了，即便是，他也无法动摇一位上校的决定。

所以他只能带领着少数几名机灵的仆从，跟着他的主人横跨了整个大西洋，回到他的故乡伦敦。

他们本来应该住在英国皇家海军，也就是蒙巴顿将军为他们特别提供的位于牛津附近的营房内，但是霍华德却说他在附近有居所，不用那么麻烦。

贾维斯对此很困惑，史塔克家族位于全世界的产业他知道的一清二楚，但并不包括眼前这栋二层小楼。

“似乎这里原来的主人并不是您。”贾维斯站在客厅的一张悬挂起来的黑白照片前。照片内是一男一女肩膀抵着肩膀并排坐着。下面的高脚柜上还摆着几张那位带着金属边框眼镜男士的单人照，有的坐在花园中的藤椅上，有的在实验室中低头研究着什么。

“现在是了，或者说从六年前，它的前主任离开牛津起，就已经是了。”霍华德让仆人生起壁炉中的炭火，走到贾维斯身边，看见一张角落中的滑稽照片。“他竟然还留着！这个老混蛋。”

那是霍华德年轻时的一场闹剧——他的女装照片。这里是他的老朋友埃尔温·薛定谔的旧居。

贾维斯忍了又忍，最终没有忍住，憋出一声轻咳来掩饰笑声：“咳，从那时起，您的身材就保持的很好。”

“好？”霍华德不满又略带惊讶地看着这位竟然开起他玩笑的严肃管家，“哼，确实很好，多亏我有一位精准地像个机器人一样可怕的管家，时时刻刻提醒我脂肪的摄入量。”

“我想他一定是为了您的健康着想。”

“那你说他有没有兴趣亲自测量一下我的肌肉含量呢？”

“我想不会，因为这里没有皮脂钳。”

“我是说……”霍华德靠了过来，眼睛向上抬着，仰头望着贾维斯的眼睛，贾维斯稍稍向下看就可以看清霍华德浓密的睫毛。

霍华德几乎快要靠在贾维斯的胸口，他端起贾维斯垂在身侧的手，缓慢地将它移至自己胸前：“……你可以用手摸摸……”

霍华德的气息喷在贾维斯面上，贾维斯感觉脖颈后面的汗毛都立了起来，他绷了绷后背的肌肉，另一只手扶住霍华德的胳膊肘，以免他这位令人烦恼的人性主人以这个姿势滑倒。

“Sir，我有一事一直困扰我。”

“哦？”霍华德似笑非笑，仿佛知道困扰贾维斯的是何事，但他偏偏不说。

“您为何每天都在乐此不疲地调戏我？”六年时间以至于他的那些仆人对此皆已见怪不怪。

“这是调戏么？”霍华德顿了顿，眨了眨眼睛，又吐出一口热气。“这明明是调情。”

“我并没有辨别两种情况的经验，不过已经九点，我想您应该上床了。”

“该死的九点。”霍华德闻言立刻甩开贾维斯的手，气鼓鼓地转身上楼。仆人早已将卧室收拾干净，并且弄的暖意浓浓。

“谁让您的飞行汽车在关键时刻掉链子呢。”

“该死的贾维斯。”霍华德闷闷的咒骂声从楼上传来，接着是叮哐作响的脱鞋声。

贾维斯看了看高脚柜上那张霍华德的女装照，又想到刚才霍华德吃瘪的样子，微微笑了出来。

“该死的扣子！你快点给我滚上来！”

异想天开又过于自信的霍华德·史塔克与他的管家每天都在斗争中度过，但他们一共只打过两次赌。一次霍华德赢了，贾维斯必须教他开飞机；一次霍华德输了，必须每天——对，每天，直到他们一方死去为止的那天——霍华德喜欢赌大的，而贾维斯又乐意奉陪——九点按时上床——当然，霍华德依旧可以钻空子，上别人的床也是上床不是？而作为霍华德的贴身管家，当然也要在九点钟随侍在侧，以便帮可以搞定整个纽约电力系统的超级能人，脱掉他怎么也脱不下来的高腰背带裤。

有的时候，这位风流成性的青年才俊在玩的正高兴的时刻，瞥见那张绷得紧紧的脸出现在他面前提醒他马上就要九点的时候，他就十分后悔打了那个赌。

而现在，贾维斯也在后悔他教会了霍华德开飞机。

在一个阴雨绵绵的春季夜晚，霍华德开着他的私人飞机带着卡特探员和他们的改造英雄，飞越了德军秘密组织海德拉的武装防线，向着敌军后方飞去，最终消失于茫茫的意大利东北部群山之中。

而当晚十点的时候，贾维斯才得知霍华德并没有在他的任一位情人那里，而再深入查找的时候，他才发现他们刚从纽约运抵牛津的私人飞机少了一架。

在联系了菲利普斯上校别且证实了卡特探员和罗杰斯上尉也一同消失之后，把一切都串联起来的贾维斯难以相信自己竟然如此后知后觉，在霍华德消失了两个半小时之后才发现这一点。

“上校，请立刻派兵增援意大利东北部及至奥地利南部克劳斯堡地区。”

“那是十分危险的。”菲利普斯上校面带郁色。

“我知道你在顾虑什么，你怕因为这一两个人而造成更大的伤亡，但是我有必要告诉你，我不管那个特工和你们的试验品如何，我只要史塔克先生安然无恙。对于你来说，那只是个卑微的麻烦特工和只能用来当做宣传品的改造人。但对于美国来说，史塔克先生是政府储备了十年的优秀人才，现在盟军所用的武器17%都是出自他的改良、其中的最先进部分100%都出自他之手，而前线67%的武器都是出自史塔克工业集团，如果他有什么事，那么损失将不是你一个团所能承担的。”

“我当然知道史塔克是军方最大的武器赞助商，但是……”

“但是我想你也知道，我们本可以不无偿提供那些武器的。”贾维斯站得不卑不亢，居高临下地看着菲利普斯上将，但随即话锋一转：“这次史塔克先生的只身犯险给您添了不少麻烦，我想他会好好反思的。”

这软硬兼施将菲利普斯上校架在关系军方武器来源的关键位置，又适时给了好处，让他不得不好好考虑，而最终使他下定决心的是贾维斯最后一句话：“那位中将不日将抵达伦敦，并且他在日后很有可能成为美军欧洲战区总司令，在这个关键时刻您也不想出什么军备上的问题拆他的台吧。”

如果不是因为恼怒菲利普斯上校将霍华德带上欧洲战场，贾维斯也不至于用艾森豪威尔中将来压他，但是关键时刻他也顾不得这么多，菲利普斯考虑的时间越长，霍华德就越发危险。贾维斯自知自己失态，却怎样也压制不住那股怒意和担心。

而第二日清晨霍华德理论上的归航时间，地平线那端并没有任何飞机的影子，贾维斯就知道情况比他想象的还要糟糕。

“立刻起飞侦察机，全面扫描那个区域。”如果霍华德真的有什么不测，贾维斯不敢想象，一夜过去，他的怒意已经没有那么浓烈，却从心底渐渐升起一股恐惧。平时即便条件再差，他也会习惯性地为自己泡上一杯早餐茶，享受一下破晓的时刻，再去以饱满的精神全心全意服侍他的老爷，但是今天他却坐在那里眉头紧锁一动不动。

时间一点一滴地流逝，太阳渐渐升起，映得贾维斯的脸明明暗暗、阴晴不定。

霍华德失踪八个小时后，第一波侦察机回来，海德拉的营地被夷为平地，没有任何生命迹象。

贾维斯心里的恐惧渐渐变成绝望。

“扩大扫描区域，也许他在空投后受到攻击，偏离了航道。”不过随即贾维斯振作起来。他家那位诸多麻烦的老爷一定会祸害遗千年般地长命百岁化险为夷的。

绝望之中，又仿佛有什么不该有的情绪夹杂在里面，回想起霍华德的每每恶作剧时的笑容，连那撇小胡子都得意翘起来，贾维斯的情绪就稍稍安定了一些。

如果再没有什么消息，他就亲自驾驶侦察机好了。

贾维斯暗自下了决心。

霍华德失踪十二个小时之后，贾维斯驾驶的侦察机升空。

“如果飞行中途螺旋桨故障了怎么办？”

“尽量稳定机身，保持冷静，寻找适合迫降的开阔区域，你这种飞机没有螺旋桨的情况下还可以继续平稳飞行一万英尺。”贾维斯回想起他教导霍华德的一些片段。

“如果没有地方适合迫降呢？”

“如果是树林，那就在树冠处稳定机身，将机头仰起下降。树枝会承担大部分重力，减缓下落速度。”

“说的轻巧。”

“经验之谈。”见霍华德不信，贾维斯便讲出他之前服役期间的一架试驾机型出了状况，他紧急迫降的事，引来霍华德的瞠目结舌。

“当时觉得没什么，现在看你的表情，觉得自己当时还挺厉害。”

“借机自褒，面皮真厚！”霍华德笑着看了一眼贾维斯。

“原来我是这种人。”

“原来你不是这种人？”霍华德与贾维斯的斗争，真的一日都未断过。

也许以后就没有这种机会了？

贾维斯摇了摇头，他不敢多想。

他是军方派来的监督，但更多的则是在执行保护霍华德的任务，而四年的朝夕相处，也许真的有什么已经感情已经变得脱离任务、高于主仆、甚至超越朋友。

渐渐的，他品出了星星点点的夹杂在愤怒、恐惧、绝望之中的一丝丝别样感情的归属。

是心酸，他恼霍华德的自作主张，如果他想去，自己又阻止不了，那么他一定会伴随他，即便知道前途是错误的，依旧会一意孤行。但就这样被排除在外，被留在原地，让他心酸。

还有些嫉妒。

怙恶不悛、心酸、嫉妒、被抛弃感，贾维斯冷静地分析了一下，他想，他是恋爱了。

在这该死的战场上、在对方生死不明的关头下。

真是，不合时宜。

 

ACT.09

“我想我们一时半会可能吃不上芝士火锅了。”满身狼狈的霍华德抚了抚额上落下的液体，本以为是汗，低头一看手掌，却是带着温热的血。他心下一紧，想的竟然不是如何急救，而是万一落下伤疤，不仅影响他花花公子的形象，搞不好还会被他那嘴坏的管家絮上一辈子。

他偷偷摸摸地开着飞机出来，本来就有些不负责任。如今还在将他们的美国队长扔下之后被敌方对空武器击中，不得已迫降在白雪覆盖的森林中。

“我们在哪？”由于迫降时的冲撞与颠簸，卡特探员身上也多处淤青与开放性创口，相比她，霍华德因为一直系着安全带而只是被一些震碎的玻璃划到的小伤口。

“不知道，我的雷达在遭受第一波炮火的时候，就被震坏了，毕竟它只是民用机。”霍华德撕下自己贴身的衬衫，给卡特探员胳膊上的割伤做了简单的包扎，“不过我想这里可能是克劳斯堡以北近奥地利的阿尔卑斯广褒山脉中。”

情况有些糟糕。

“通讯器怎么样了？”佩吉·卡特勉强站了起来，她在突来的迫降中被惯性甩至机顶昏迷，是霍华德将她拖了出来。

“同样坏掉了，不过我想应该修得好。”霍华德望了望周围，“不过我觉得我们首先要应付的是如何度过这漫漫的冰雪寒夜。”没有火他们度不过今晚，但是他也怕烟火引来敌军。

“你去拣点树枝，我来生火。”佩吉腿上也受了伤，不宜移动，霍华德点了点头。远处深山中不时传来狼群的嘶吼声，霍华德小心翼翼地擦去他身上已经干涸的血渍，并且不让它们蹭在别处，引来狼群。

两人围着小小的火苗坐着，霍华德找了个飞机碎片，盛了一些雪放在火上融了递给佩吉，“喝一点，我想天亮之后就会有人来救我们。”

佩吉却没这么乐观，默默接过水，喝了一口，觉得暖和了一点，“史塔克先生，对于让你涉险，我深表歉意。”

霍华德摆了摆手，“这是我自己的决定，不关你的事，其实我也很想知道，罗杰斯中尉到底能有多大的潜力。”毕竟那是他与亚伯拉罕·厄斯金博士共同奋斗钻研的成果，如果只是单单站在舞台上做些滑稽的表演，那未免有些暴殄天物。这次只不过是个意外。“而且，能为美女效劳，也是我的荣幸。”见佩吉并没有在听到他的话之后，表情有所好转，他接了这样一句玩笑话。

佩吉的脸色更加难看了，这是从16岁认识薛定谔后面对女生无往不利的他第一次被女生表现出明显的厌恶。

霍华德尴尬地讪笑了一下，摸了摸鼻子。

“我曾经十分向往奥地利，那里是音乐的启蒙圣地。”霍华德换了一个话题，也许是也确实没有什么其他选择，佩吉这次倒是回应了他。

“音乐？”

“是的，我五岁之前我的父亲一直以为我会成为一名钢琴家。”霍华德笑了笑，“不过后来我发现拆他的机械手表要比敲击那些叮当作响的黑白键盘有意思的多。”

“那块手表为美国创造了一位伟大的发明家。”佩吉虽然看不惯平素霍华德的风流作风，但是还是对他的创造力表示了敬佩。

“另一个我向往奥地利的原因，就是我的忘年挚友埃尔温。奥地利是他的家乡，我很想知道是什么样的环境造就了伟大的他。”霍华德想起年幼时薛定谔对他的影响，不禁笑了出来，“不过我没想到，向往的结果竟然是以这种形式造访的这里，人生真是充满惊喜。”

佩吉不知道该说点什么，也许沉浸在自己思绪中的霍华德也不需要她说点什么。

霍华德凝视着面前跳跃的火花，如果没有这场战争，一切都会不一样，可是，世界上又哪有什么如果呢。

“你说罗杰斯中尉会成功么？”霍华德突然发话，也打断了出神的佩吉。

“会的。”

“这么有信心？”霍华德早就看出那俩人之间的那些小心思，略带玩味地看着佩吉。

佩吉别过头，不去理会霍华德的笑意。

真有意思。

“你先清洗一下伤口，再把衣服烤干吧，我去看一下通讯器。”霍华德将全身烤暖之后，又点燃了一个缠了些破布浇了些漏出的机油的火把，往破损的机头方向走去。

“你小心一点。”佩吉看了看机头，有些漏油。霍华德冲她挥了挥手，让她放心。

**

贾维斯在海德拉废墟上盘旋了一圈，回忆了一下当时的风向，以及霍华德的飞行习惯，他应该是逆风飞行，在未至目的地前，将罗杰斯中尉投下，进而划过目的地上方时被发现，在他向东顺风而回的时候被击中。

那么就很有可能是左侧机翼中弹，这个时候飞机就会急速向西偏转。

在确定了霍华德的迫降方向后，贾维斯向西飞去。

**

“振荡器坏了，发射不了长波通讯信号。我们只能寄希望于有飞机通过，可以扫描到我们的短波信号。”霍华德忙活了一夜，却带来的是坏消息。

佩吉神色有些暗淡，失血加上空腹，让她的精神很差。

“或者我们放弃这里，往林子里走走，看看有没有猎户废弃的房子。”

“那太渺茫了。”

“现在一样渺茫。你带枪了么。”

“带了。”

“给我，你在这里发射信号，不要中断，我去看看能不能打点什么小动物，顺便查看一下。”

佩吉点了点头，将腰上的配枪递给霍华德。

“你还会射击？”

“我发明的，为什么我不会？”霍华德得意地扬了扬头，却让佩吉借着洒在他脸上的阳光看清了他眼下的黑眼圈。

佩吉有些后悔将霍华德拖入了这场事故，但是她没有说出口。

“记得，不要中断发射信号。”

就在霍华德抬枪准备偷袭一只出来觅食的雪兔时，巨大的飞机轰鸣声吓跑了他的猎物，他抬起头，一架画着飞鸟图案的侦察机从他头上掠过。那是英国皇家空军的机型。

霍华德心中一阵猛跳，他再一次觉得命运待他不薄。

**

霍华德失踪14小时之后，三驾轰炸机护航一驾军用直升运输机降落在霍华德身边。

还未换下驾驶侦察机飞行时的飞行服的贾维斯从直升机上下来，快步走向霍华德。

直升机的螺旋桨卷起的旋风吹乱了贾维斯的金发、霍华德的棕发。霍华德眯起眼睛阻挡被同时卷起的雪花，看着贾维斯。贾维斯为霍华德披上厚重的毛氅，又令两个仆从搀扶起一旁的卡特探员。

这之间，他未说一句话。霍华德本以为他会遭到劈头盖脸的指责，指责他任意妄为，不负责任，令自己深陷麻烦，不顾后果，不顾集团的未来，但这些都没有。

贾维斯在为他披上大衣之后，皱着眉头定定地将他上下打量了一番，抿成一条线的薄唇似乎是想说什么，但是最终他什么也没说，只是转身拉着霍华德往直升机上走。

霍华德低头看着自己被贾维斯紧紧握住的右手，厚实、温暖、坚定有力。这是第一次，四年来的第一次，贾维斯走在他前面，留给他一个可靠的背影。但是仔细看去，就能发现他的肩膀微微颤动着。

自己这次真是吓到他了吧。让他忘了主仆尊卑、他自己给自己定的那些近乎严苛的、从不逾越的规矩，甚至忘了换衣服、清理胡须，还忘了松开他的手。

霍华德慢慢收拢被贾维斯握住的手，最终覆上并握住了他的。

走到飞机边，贾维斯才停下来，换了一只手牵着霍华德，空出的这只手托着他的腋下，扶他登上飞机，随即跟了上来，坐在他的身边，阻隔了霍华德望向佩吉的目光。

霍华德被贾维斯挤得严严实实，只能更大幅度地扭动身体，问佩吉：“你还好吧？”

佩吉正在被贾维斯带来的仆人重新包扎着伤口，之前用来阻止血流的霍华德的衬衫撕成的绷带被凝固的血粘在伤口上，撕下来的时候，佩吉“嘶”了一声：“我没事。”不过倔强坚强的她冲霍华德投去安定的一笑。

贾维斯瞥了一眼那被扔在一边的破布条，又看了看也在冲佩吉笑的霍华德，伸手将他的毛氅拉严实，顺带将霍华德的身子摆正，“要起飞了，请您坐好。”

霍华德疑惑地看着今天格外“逾越”的贾维斯，贾维斯并没有看他，吩咐了可以起飞后，就一直皱着眉头，握着拳头，端正地坐在那里。

霍华德瞪着大眼睛盯着他，但就像一直以来一样，贾维斯在他的目光下依旧安之若素，毫无反应。渐渐地，霍华德也跟着皱起了眉头，他的管家很不对劲，不过盯着盯着，想着想着，他的眼皮就在飞机有规律的颠簸摇摆下沉重地合上了。

这时候贾维斯才低头看了看枕在他肩膀上，因为疲惫不堪和终于放松精神而睡得昏天黑地的霍华德。

贾维斯无声地叹了口气，伸手抚平了霍华德紧皱的眉头。

 

ACT.10

霍华德坐在充满热水的浴缸中，他身子扭过来，使他的上半身可以伏在浴缸边上。他将下巴垫在浴缸的边缘，歪过头，脸也贴在浴缸边上，静静地看向站在浴室门口的贾维斯。

“您有什么吩咐？”贾维斯见他一直盯着他，便走近了一点，敛着眼谨慎地问道。

“你今天是怎么了？”霍华德招了招手，示意他再走近一些，泡沫混着水沿着他的手臂滑下来，滴在地上铺着的厚实羊毛毯子中，洇出一片水渍。

此时贾维斯已经修整了他的仪容，刮了胡子，并把金色的头发整齐地拢向一边，他身着管家的燕尾服，手中执着毛巾和霍华德的浴袍。

贾维斯走近，伸手进霍华德的浴缸，感受了一下温度，很满意地感到水温并没有变凉，“何出此言？请您坐回水中，不然会着凉。”

霍华德随即缩回水中，因为外面的空气确实很冷。

“你在生气？”霍华德试探道，其实他一点把握都没有，因为贾维斯的表情过于平静，但是以常理来讲，遇见这种罕见事，遇见他这种任性雇主，确实应该生气。

“并没有。”贾维斯走到霍华德背后，“让我来为您洗头吧，您的伤口不宜碰到水。”

霍华德像只慵懒的猫一般，享受着贾维斯手上沾满泡沫为他洗头的同时进行着头皮按摩，他在水中换了个舒服的姿势，从嗓子溢出一声满足的叹息。

“既然你说没有，那就没有吧。不过让你担心了，对不起。”

半梦半醒间，霍华德依稀感觉到贾维斯为他按摩的手停顿了一下，许久之后贾维斯起身为他的浴缸又加了些热水，然后重新坐回他身后，小心翼翼地避开他的伤口，为他冲洗头发，并用毛巾擦干……霍华德渐渐睡熟过去，错过了贾维斯降下的那个轻似鸿毛般的颊吻。

**

“你就是在生气。”霍华德毫无形象地瘫在最靠近壁炉的那把曾经专属于薛定谔教授的单人扶手沙发中，手指支着脑袋，看向正在收拾被他弄得一团糟的图纸的贾维斯。

贾维斯没有应他，也没有抬头，继续整理着一张一张的图纸，按照右下角的序号捋好顺序。

如果仔细观察，霍华德一定能发现最近的贾维斯十分不对劲：一向以分秒不差地执行着他自己给自己定的作息表的贾维斯，现在偶尔会晚个十分钟才出现在他的卧室叫他起床；早餐的茶还是那么的香醇可口，却偶尔有些过甜了；偶尔到晚上九点霍华德还死赖在实验室里不出来时，他也会收起说教，就只是叹口气递上一杯咖啡，然后陪他熬夜；或者就像现在，本应该能与他斗两句嘴的他，却在此刻沉默不语……

但明察秋毫一向是贾维斯的专利而非霍华德的——霍华德擅长的是大胆创新，谨慎求证：“好吧，我们假设你没有生气……”

“我确实没有生气。”贾维斯认真地答道，丝毫没有任何不耐烦——尽管霍华德的盘问已经进行了快一个小时，贾维斯表情却依旧恬然平淡，垂着双手站在霍华德椅旁。

“那你为什么把佩姬的照片放进罗杰斯上尉的怀表里？”霍华德抬眼看着他，似笑非笑，表情却也不是像在质问。

“只是帮他们的救世主一个小忙。”贾维斯老实地回答。

“他们的”、“救世主”、“帮忙”，如此三个听起来就像是讽刺的词汇连用，还说他没有在生气？鬼才相信。

不过霍华德也无法否认，佩姬在以美国队长为题材的战地记录电影中，看见自己的肖像被镶在他们的大英雄的怀表中之后，和罗杰斯上尉的关系变得愈发亲近这一点，确实是帮了罗杰斯上尉一个大忙，但此举在军中可算不上什么好的榜样，在战事吃紧的时刻如此明目张胆地谈恋爱，可是会招来白眼和非议的。

霍华德好笑地看着贾维斯，这家伙一定是还在为佩姬怂恿他开着飞机穿越战区的行为而记恨着她：“你的报复，还真是让人抓不住把柄呢。”

“我是这种人么？”贾维斯被霍华德笃定地说出自己的小阴谋后，才露出些笑容。

“原来你不是这种人？”

“老爷啊……”

“啊？”

“九点了。”

“我抗议！”霍华德泄了气一般软了下去，随即立刻又张牙舞爪起来，“你不能每次都以此当做借口，来逃避我证实我的猜测。”

“抗议无效。”

霍华德垂头丧气地站起来，让贾维斯帮他把衬衣解开，“那块陨石的成分检验出来了么？”

“是的，是种地球上没有的金属，十分坚固，熔点也很高，一旦成型坚硬度会增加。也许您可以为您的车镀一层以保安全。”

“那么稀有，我觉得应该用在更加有意义的地方，况且车是随时会换的。”

**

“这就是你所说的‘更加有意义的地方’？”贾维斯难得挑了眉，没有用敬语，并且十分明确地表达出了他的不满。

“我需要确保我的士兵不受伤害。”霍华德并没有觉得将那块宇宙陨石打造成一面盾是件不值当的事，相反的，他有种预感，这面盾将缔造一个神话。

“在我眼里，您的安全比任何人的都要重要。”

霍华德听到这话，猛然抬起头，仔细端详着他这位难得才流露出那么一丁点感情的管家。“嗯……这就是你反常了这么多天的原因么？”霍华德示意他的助手让他们继续手上的工作，将贾维斯拉至实验室的窗边。

“好吧，那次的事确实是我欠考虑了，不过我这不是安全地被你找回来了么？就不要因此再耿耿于怀了？”霍华德急需开导他的管家，好让他正常地重新投入工作——当然，这是借口，但是真实的原因霍华德将之死死按在心底，不让它有丝毫冒头的可能性，那样他就可以继续假装不知道。

贾维斯盯着霍华德，他刚要开口，霍华德就继续说道：“我保证，下次不会这么冲动了。”

“你确实需要这样一个保证。”远处传来一声笑斥。

贾维斯还没有回答霍华德，就被菲利普斯上校打断。霍华德看了看一脸欲言又止又郁闷的贾维斯，轻轻捏了捏他的小臂，笑着转身迎上菲利普斯上校。

“菲利普斯上校，按你的要求，已经将特战队员的武器装备和制服制作好了……”霍华德带着菲利普斯上校巡视他的陈列室，而贾维斯则定定望着他们的身影。

他想要的并不是限制霍华德的行动，他想要的，仅仅只是不管生死，都让他跟着就够了。不过这句话，要说出来未免太过矫情。贾维斯觉得自己足以掌控这件事，不说，便不说了罢。

既然你将保护施予其他人，那就让我来成为你的护盾。

**

“你趁我不在的时候提高了武器供给价格？”霍华德送走了菲利普斯上校后，回到贾维斯身边，看他正在给他冲泡红茶，便笑眯眯地坐在一旁等着。

“嗯，自从亨利·史汀生说服了罗斯福总统，将经济转变为战时经济后，物价飞涨，我们的原材料成本大幅度增加。如果无节制地继续赠送武器，集团将面临亏损。”

“你做的很好，原本我也是想找个机会提出这件事，不过在那种情况下，由你来提出，更加的顺理成章。多放块糖，最近嘴里没味道……唔？”霍华德瞪着大眼睛看着突然覆在他额头上的手。

“老爷，您是不是发烧了？”

“哈，当然没有……”也许是贾维斯长时间接触冲泡红茶的热水，所以导致手的温度比较高，并没有摸出霍华德的不对劲。于是贾维斯探头过去。

贾维斯将自己的额头抵住霍华德的，感受了一下对方的体温，确实不算高，等他撤离的时候，意外地看见霍华德的脸很红。

“您的体温很正常。”贾维斯故意严肃地说道，却从嘴角泄露了一丝笑意。

“你是故意的？”霍华德自己端过茶杯，将脸藏在散发着白色雾气的杯子后面。

“我不知道您在说什么。”

“哼，最好如此。”

“先生。”此时一位研究人员走了过来，“队长在外面，他想看看这些装备。”天，他爱死他们的救世主了，霍华德放下茶杯，急忙跑开，以躲避那莫名的暧昧气氛所带来的尴尬。

“你还真是不懂女人的心呢。”霍华德倚在门口，看着卡特探员负气离去，史蒂夫·罗杰斯一脸迷茫，不知道自己又哪里说错了话而惹恼了卡特。“有的时候，你说什么都是错，有的时候，芝士火锅也不一定只代表面包和蔬菜。”

“啊？”看他们的救世主越来越迷惑，霍华德这才把从贾维斯那里吃来的瘪报复出去，不禁有些快意。

“这玩意是什么？”罗杰斯中尉一眼就看中了那面盾牌，霍华德翻了个白眼，也许这真的是命中注定。

“这是一种吸音金属制作的，比钢要轻，却更加结实。”

“那为什么不全军配备？”

天，霍华德左右看了看，见贾维斯正低头审核着新的一份实验报告没有注意这里，他不禁擦了把冷汗，要是让贾维斯听见，他如此看重的材料，让眼前这位大兵说得如此不值，可又不一定要被怎样的“好心帮助”了。

“那块陨石就带来这么点金属。”

罗杰斯掂了掂这面盾牌，比划了一下，非常顺手，恰好卡特探员走了过来，“你觉得这个怎么样？”

霍华德见卡特探员没有说话，就暗道了一声不好，这个傻小子，那个女人可还在气头上啊！

果不其然，霍华德看见卡特探员抄起一旁的手枪，就“砰砰”地开了五枪。而自己却眼前一黑。

“您没事吧。”贾维斯的声音从头上传来，这家伙，第一时间就从起码五十米开外的地方跑了过来护在他身前，反应简直不愧是一名受过专业训练的空军驾驶员，不过，这家伙也真是对他的保护有些过度了吧。

霍华德心底被他牢牢按住的东西，随着突发情况下肾上腺素的飙升而产生的心脏悸动，渐渐破出一个裂隙。

“卡特探员，我想您此举，在实验室中并不符合时宜，请您立刻出去。”

得，看来贾维斯和卡特之间的梁子，这下结大了。

 

ACT.11

1942年春末，剑河的封河之冰已悄然融化，但绿意还未来得及在被德军轰炸中幸存的剑桥校园里蔓延开。

保罗·狄拉克低着头，腋下夹着一个文件包，快步穿梭在校园中。

他要搭清晨的第一班火车前往牛津，去见两个人。

霍华德·史塔克就是其中之一。

“也许这份文件对你有用。”狄拉克将手中的包递给面前坐在沙发中，面色严肃，身体前倾的霍华德。

“这是……”霍华德迅速扫了一眼，惊诧地抬起头皱着眉头看着狄拉克。

“对，是针对用同位素分离法以取得铀235的研究报告。”狄拉克小声地说道。

“你的实验无法继续下去了？”

“是的，彼得*在去年圣诞节时回了一次家乡，便被贝利亚命令参加苏联核武器研究，他拒绝后被软禁在家，所以我们的实验也无法进行了。”

“到什么阶段了？”

“你看了就知道了，我还要去见一下图灵。他即将离开伦敦前往纽约。”霍华德将资料大致浏览了一下，慎重地向狄拉克点了点头，“我会交给适当的人处理。”

狄拉克起身握了握霍华德的手，但随即他想到他们已经将近四年未见，便轻轻拥抱了他。

“福勒教授也很想你。”

“代我向他问好。”

这次的会面很私密，就连贾维斯也被霍华德放了半天假期，让他去会面并祝贺他刚立了累累战功的皇家空军里的老友埃德加·约翰逊，所以贾维斯对此次会面也不知具体内容。

以至于很久之后因此而起的那场危机打了贾维斯一个措手不及。

**

战争期间，似乎每一年都是多事之秋。

阿兰·图灵在入驻布莱切利庄园从事密码破译后两年，面临了一项巨大的困难，那就是现有设备已经日渐无法支持他的构想，他急需一组新的交换机。

他踏上了去美国寻求支持的航班。

而命运女神又一次眷顾了他，在飞机上，他竟然碰见了久违的老友。

图灵以为那是命运，而霍华德却暗叹自家管家的能耐——他只是提了一句图灵也许会去纽约，贾维斯就能将他们的座位安排在一起。

“早知你在英国，我就不用去纽约了。”图灵近来有些瘦了，霍华德那留在伦敦的万能的管家隐约透露过图灵最近在从事的事情。而霍华德也从刚刚升任战时中将军衔的路易斯斯·蒙巴顿那里探听到了点风声，图灵此行是为了寻求经济与技术支持，顺道帮助英美两国高层建立秘密安全通话热线，所以即便不能碰到霍华德，他此行也是势在必行。

“你这条路艰辛且曲折，任重而道远，我想如果有任何可以帮到你的地方，我一定会竭尽全力。”霍华德没有戳破，而图灵也因此番暗示而对他全然信任。

霍华德与图灵在机舱中的十二个小时中，对话深刻又隐晦，他们鲜少提及图灵正在从事的工作，而是畅想了未来世界——和平、繁荣，甚至可能充满了人工智能的时代。

“如果有一天，人工智能可以达到我们构想的高度，现有的能源体系可能根本无法支持它的运作。”

“这几年我在追寻一种新型能源，但不是核能。一旦成功，我想我可以帮你解决维持系统。”霍华德一直不懈地研究着史蒂夫·罗杰斯从海德拉基地中获取的那一粒小小的蓝色物质。

“希望这场战争能早点结束。”为此，他们所有人，都在各自不同的领域做着各自微薄又无法令人忽视的贡献。

破译密码、核研究、研发与改良武器、亲赴战场；阿兰·图灵、理查德·费曼、保罗·狄拉克、霍华德·史塔克、史蒂夫·罗杰斯等等千千万万的科学家与战士，都在为和平做着艰苦卓绝的努力。

“那么，你已经将实验室搬回了牛津，又回纽约做什么？”

“参加葬礼，我的第二大股东连姆·怀特先生昨晚病逝了。”

“所以？”这还不足以构成让霍华德急急忙忙赶回大洋彼岸的因素。

“我要看看他的遗产继承人是否有能力，足以担当我在欧洲时，公司一切的日常事务临时执行官。”

“是谁这么幸运又辛苦？”图灵深知一个集团的首脑当起来，并不比他破译密码要来的简单。

“怀特的女婿，奥巴代亚·史丹。*”

**

甫一下飞机，图灵就被美国军方接走，而霍华德故意落后了几步步下舷梯，他不想让那些犬牙看见他们两个相互熟识——道听途说是一回事，但是亲眼所见又是另一回事。但是就在他准备登上他的私人轿车时，他看见了一个一袭黑色厚呢子风衣的身影靠在一辆防弹福特车旁。那人周遭的空气仿佛都被他的阴沉所感染，变得冰冷起来。

霍华德没见过他，却看到为图灵接机的军方首领正在向那人报告，于是他想起了贾维斯曾经给他看的一份报告——军方在了解霍华德的同时，霍华德也在渗透军方——眼前这人应该是去年12月刚刚被调回华盛顿就连升了三级的德怀特·戴维·艾森豪威尔少将。

霍华德眼见着图灵被护送到他面前，他伸出手，与图灵友好地握了握，然后转身示意让图灵先上车。图灵上车后，艾森豪威尔帮他把这一侧的门关上，在转身走向另一侧车门的时候，他看向了霍华德。

那一眼，让霍华德入坠冰窖。

“老爷，我们去哪？”坐在车上，霍华德还在出神地想着，到底是哪里让艾森豪威尔注意到他了。

“嗯？葬礼什么时候开始？”

“三天后。”

“那先去公司，我要打个电话。”想不通便不想了，霍华德决定先把手上这份核研究报告交给约翰·惠勒——在他前往欧洲之前，就听说惠勒和惠勒的导师尼尔斯·玻尔就已经开始着手研究核裂变，而费曼作为惠勒的学生，也许可以安排他们会面。

“嗯……琼？”霍华德拨通了费曼家的电话，才想起理查德·费曼此时应该在曼哈顿的普林斯顿大学里。

“你找谁？”理查德的妹妹显然早已经将幼时对于霍华德的迷恋忘得一干二净，并没有听出她童年偶像的声音。

“我找你哥哥，我是史塔克。”

电话那头发出一声惊呼，“霍华德？”十五岁的琼·费曼难以置信地尖叫起来，“玛丽，玛丽，是霍华德，霍华德。”看来，那份迷恋，还需要再沉淀一些时日。

“啊……”终于察觉自己失态的琼嗽了嗽嗓子，“哥哥在新墨西哥州，不过他这周末会和嫂子一起回来度假。”

“新墨西哥州？他不在普林斯顿了？”

“是的，他去当牛仔劫富济贫了。”琼模仿着理查德·费曼的声音，学着他说话。

“哈，那他的通缉令一定会被当做偶像的免费海报，挂在小姑娘们的床头。”霍华德本是调笑理查德的话，却羞红了琼的脸——她也是如此对待霍华德的照片的。琼惊惶地挂上电话，心里仿佛有头受惊的小鹿在横冲直撞，她的中学同学玛利亚·格林笑着为她递上一杯果汁。

这边，霍华德好笑地也挂上电话，心里却有些不解，他离开纽约的时候，听说费曼被他的导师约翰·惠勒拉着进了一个机密的实验研究中，怎么现在又跑到新墨西哥州去了？

**

有的时候，躲都躲不及的麻烦会自己找上门。

连姆·怀特的葬礼在一片淅淅沥沥的小雨中安静地结束，没有贴身管家在身边的霍华德被淋得有些狼狈。

霍华德立起风衣的领子，双手插在兜里，低着头快步走向候在那里的老爷车。

他的司机乔治见他走过来，下车撑起伞，迎向他。

在仅剩几步的时候，霍华德却被另一把黑伞拦住去路。

挡住他的人穿着黑色的西服，带着白色的手套，恭敬却不容拒绝地请他上另一辆黑色的轿车。

霍华德瞥了一眼眼前的高大男人，以及不远处站着的几个同样装束的家伙：西服是一样的款式，皮鞋也是，从站姿来看，应该是职业的保镖或者军人，而当他看向那辆黑色的福特轿车时，车窗恰巧落了下来，艾森豪威尔在里面向他点头致意。

霍华德抬手制止了乔治想要冲过来的动作，跟着黑衣人走到艾森豪威尔的车前。

“史塔克先生，久仰了。”艾森豪威尔坐在车里仰望着霍华德，霍华德低头钻进他的车。

“艾森豪威尔将军。”霍华德坐在艾森豪威尔的对面，车门关上的一瞬间，车里的光线也被阻挡在外，艾森豪威尔的脸上看不清任何表情。

“你怎么会认得本将？”艾森豪威尔的语气有些惊讶。

渐渐的，霍华德适应了车内的光线，也渐渐可以视物，“艾森豪威尔将军在菲律宾的声望谁人不知，41年内华达军演上您出色的表现谁人不晓。”而日本偷袭珍珠港之后，他就被立刻召回华盛顿，因其熟悉菲律宾及太平洋军事问题而先任战争计划处副处长，不久计划处升格为作战厅，又被任命为作战厅长，几星期后便升为少将。这样短短的时间内就连升三级，如何不引人注意。

但是他主动来找自己的原因，霍华德却想不透。

“看来是我做人失败，臭名远扬。”艾森豪威尔笑了一下，向后靠在轿车的靠背上。

“将军过谦了。”

“我听说你已将你公司大部分武器研发转移到了伦敦，为何现在突然归来？”

霍华德心头一跳，眯了一下双眼，这个家伙，是在猜忌他么？

而显然，他与罗斯福总统又不是一条心，否则，已经有贾维斯在他身边作为政府的眼线，艾森豪威尔又何必多此一举来试探他？

“将军不用多虑，我只是回来安排一下工作，以方便我能更加长久地留在欧洲。第一时间了解战场动向，根据情况改良我军武器装备，为国效力。”

“你与保罗·狄拉克教授私交很好？”艾森豪威尔的脸藏在阴影里，看不清晰。霍华德立刻明白他意有所指。

“狄拉克教授是我导师的助教，在我年轻的时候对我很关照。”

“我看他对你不止是关照吧，也很信任。”

“将军何出此言？”

“我的意思，你很明白。”

霍华德清楚地知道他的身边另有眼线，而艾森豪威尔的目的，则是他手中那份核材料。他是出于对自己的不信任，还是另有所图，霍华德来不及细想。

“将军以退为进，却让我更加不明白将军的意思，将军不妨直言。”

“史塔克先生才是以退为进，故意表现得不信任，让我和盘托出，这样真的好么？”

“哈，将军真是有意思。”

这个时候，一位黑衣人敲了敲车窗，艾森豪威尔将车窗落下，黑衣人在他耳边说了几句，霍华德只听清楚“马歇尔将军”、“北非”等词。

艾森豪威尔再次关上窗户的时候，霍华德略微放松了下身体，微微靠在后方的椅背上，试图把自己的表情也掩藏在阴影当中。

“真是一次有意思的会面，可惜中断的不是时候。不过我想，我们会很快再见面的。”艾森豪威尔遗憾地笑了笑，握了握霍华德被薄汗充满的手。

当霍华德再次站回到雨中的时候，他的衣衫，早已被汗水浸透。

*注：彼得·卡皮查（Пётр Леонидович Капица，1894年7月9日－1984年4月8日），苏联著名物理学家，超流体的发现者之一，获得1978年的诺贝尔物理学奖。他因违抗贝利亚的指令，拒绝参加苏联的核武器研制计划而被革去了研究所主任的职务，被软禁在家。

#注：奥巴代亚·史丹，钢铁侠1里面那个秃胖胖。

 

ACT.12

乔治急忙上前，打着伞盖住霍华德，霍华德看了一眼头顶的黑伞，突然有些想念为他撑伞却自己一直站在伞外的那位兢兢业业的管家了。

“回家。”

“是。”

如果连贾维斯都不知道的那次秘密会面，会被艾森豪威尔得知，只有两个可能：狄拉克身边也有眼线，但这可能性微乎其微，毕竟艾森豪威尔还没有必要将触手伸得那么远。那么就剩下唯一一个可能，他带去伦敦的仆从里，有人另有二心。

他仔细回想了一下，那日他叫贾维斯代他去向刚刚率领610中队立了显赫战功的埃德加·约翰逊道贺，顺便征询一下，经过史塔克工业改良后的“喷火”轰炸机的实操建议。而留下伺候他的仆从经过一一排除，霍华德最终将可能性锁定在凯文·克拉克身上。

“贾维斯。”霍华德非常愤怒，他必须立刻处置这枚眼中钉。当即，他拨通大洋彼岸的电话。

“是的，老爷？”听到贾维斯沉稳的声音，令霍华德突然冷静下来。他随即想到如果现在拔除凯文，势必会惊动艾森豪威尔，引发他更深的质疑，而打破疑虑的利器莫过于赤裸裸的事实，也许霍华德正应该留着那个眼线，来消除艾森豪威尔的疑虑——虽然这令他有些不快。

“老爷？”贾维斯听霍华德突然没了下文，又唤了他一声，语气中有一丝的关切。霍华德仿佛看见了贾维斯不解地皱起眉头。

“……”霍华德决定先不动凯文，他话锋一转，“我半个月后回去，你准备一下。”半个月时间，他要见一次约翰·惠勒，并将图灵所需要的设备准备好，也许还需要见些其他首脑。

“那么，需要我回去么？”也许这是一个好主意，霍华德扬扬眉，他要做的这些事哪个都麻烦至极，少了贾维斯，就好像断了一臂，真不知道自己当时为什么非要让他镇守伦敦。

霍华德心底的裂隙仿佛又开的大了些，有些东西他想掩，却拼命地呼之欲出。“嗯……”也许应该拒绝他。

贾维斯一如既往地安静等待霍华德做决定。

“你还是回来吧。”权衡良久，霍华德还是无法抑制住思念有贾维斯在身旁时自己心态上的轻松与安宁。

“嗯。”

“来安排一下史丹全权代管公司日常事务的手续。他不懂技术，但是经营手段还算精准犀利。关键时刻可以做决策却不会自立门户。”

“好的，我相信您的决定。”通常情况下，霍华德做的那些决定是不需要向贾维斯解释的，这次的例外，让贾维斯也窥探出了一些端倪。贾维斯却笑着没有多问，将迷茫中的老爷步步紧逼，只会适得其反。而贾维斯最擅长张弛有度。

十三个小时后，贾维斯就站在了霍华德身边，与他一同前往史塔克大厦。

“你对于艾森豪威尔有什么了解？”霍华德在车上问贾维斯。

贾维斯着霍华德，端正了一下自己的坐姿，严谨地答道：“相较于麦克阿瑟将军，他并不擅长部署战略，却在人际关系方面游刃有余，据资料显示，他在菲律宾的时候，经常与菲律宾总统曼努埃尔·奎松玩桥牌。”

“等等，桥牌？”

“是的。”霍华德若有所思。

“你继续。”

“也正是因为他熟悉太平洋地区事务，所以在战争爆发后，被调回华盛顿任职。”

“这些我都知道，我想听听你对他的看法。”

“他很有远见。”

“确实是。”不然也不会在统一对外的时刻就将他防范到如斯地步。

“表面上看他为人随和，心胸宽广，其实那都是对他认为有用的人，才施与的。”

蒙哥马利对于他的批评他一笑置之，但是谁不会在盟军最高统帅面前摆出一副谦卑的姿态呢？

霍华德点了点头，贾维斯的意见与他同艾森豪威尔的短暂交锋后得出的结论大体一致。

“那么，他是否有弱点？”

这是自1936年以来，霍华德第二次试图借用贾维斯背后的军方力量来武装自己。

“是，但……”

“你现在不用告诉我，你紧紧地握住它，”霍华德执过贾维斯的手，使之手心向上，随后另一只手覆上，将贾维斯的手握成一个拳头，“相信终有一天，你会找到合理使用它的时机。”

“是，老爷。”

1942年5月，艾森豪威尔受陆军参谋长马歇尔上将委派前往伦敦，在英国建立了一个美军指挥所；6月，罗斯福总统任命艾森豪威尔为驻伦敦的美军欧洲战区总司令。

因为为图灵筹办设备耽误了一些时间，加之每每到约定的时间，费曼的实验就有突发的状况，所以霍华德与贾维斯，比预计的还要晚一些回到伦敦。

1942年7月4日，美国独立日，一个风和日丽的周六，霍华德终于有幸见到了久未露面的费曼夫妇。与费曼夫妇同行一起回来度假的，还有罗伯特·奥本海默。

理查德·费曼在自家的庄园内宴请了霍华德与奥本海默，席间霍华德有意无意地提及费曼在普林斯顿的学习情况，而费曼有些支支吾吾，并且频繁对奥本海默使眼色。

霍华德不知道他们在搞什么鬼，他只是前几日刚刚从贾维斯那里得知军方正在新墨西哥州的沙漠里建立了一所实验室，而琼·费曼也恰巧提过她的哥哥也在新墨西哥州。

而将玻尔、惠勒、费曼现在又加上奥本海默这几位的专业强项联系起来，霍华德隐约猜到了他们在做什么，只是那很危险，他不愿触及。

“嗯……史塔克先生，最近欧洲的战局如何？”奥本海默接过费曼夫人递过来的面包篮，然后传递给霍华德。

“德军在莫斯科受到了重大的挫折，三个月内连连溃败，我看他们的闪电战策略算是彻底失败了。”霍华德一手举着叉子，一手将面包篮放在手边。

“那么战局现在扭转了？”

“这还犹未可知，十天前，德军在南线发动攻势，以求在顿河地区消灭苏军主力，夺取高加索油田，现在战斗还在持续着。”

“听说海德堡正在进行一向秘密实验？”费曼切着面前的小牛排，故作漫不经心地岔开话题问道。

“你是指原子裂变实验？”霍华德擦了擦嘴角，看向费曼，他们拐弯抹角了半天，终于要切入正题了么？“那他们可真是精神可嘉，对于原子科学的技术应用的好奇竟然使他们想要将之变成军事上可靠易行的原子武器？”霍华德示意贾维斯走近一些，贾维斯附身，霍华德在他耳边吩咐了一下，贾维斯点头离去。

“看来你对于他们实验的内容知道的很详细？”

“也不是很多，不过我们在欧洲战场的‘老朋友’约翰·施密特倒是一位不折不扣的浪漫主义幻想家，经常搞些奇怪的试验品，令我们防不胜防。”

没一会，贾维斯就回来了，手中拿着一个文件包。

“我认为这是对人类文明的亵渎与威胁，与浪漫主义毫不沾边。”奥本海默放下手中的刀叉以示自己食用完毕，仆人迅速撤下了他的餐具，为他换上甜品。

霍华德则评估着手中这份狄拉克提供的核研究资料是否应该交给奥本海默——显然费曼还太年轻，而奥本海默看起来更加知道关系利弊，也更加能够妥善处理。

最终，霍华德还是在饭后，在费曼的书房里，将这份材料交给奥本海默，这一递一接的动作，生生将世界和平的进程向前拖快了两年。

霍华德也许不知道，那在新墨西哥州沙漠深处的实验室中，正在进行着一项历史上前所未有的大规模有组织的科学奇迹，而他，在不知不觉中从旁协助，间接证明了科学技术的巨大威力——尽管这也许并不是人类的福祉。

**

三日后，霍华德与贾维斯登上了回伦敦的飞机。

“你不问问奥本海默他们在进行什么研究？”

“我想我的猜测与您的一样。”

“那你就不想问点什么？”

霍华德果不其然看见贾维斯皱起了眉头，“那么，您需要我问点什么呢？”

“算了，给我一杯龙舌兰，我需要睡一觉。”

“好的。”贾维斯亲自去机舱的头部为霍华德端来一小杯酒，并且带来了毛毯和靠枕。

而霍华德早已睡着，甚至还歪在了原本属于贾维斯的座椅中。

贾维斯无奈地笑了笑，将酒杯还给空乘，手指拂过霍华德长长的睫毛，“其实，我确实很想问，你最近到底在忧思什么呢？”

睡梦中的霍华德无意识地在椅背上蹭了蹭，不舒服地扁扁嘴。

贾维斯用毯子把他裹起来，自己坐回座位上，将横亘在两人中间的扶手抬起，让霍华德更加舒适地靠在他身上。

霍华德做了一个冗长又美好的梦，梦中的他回到春意盎然的剑桥，静谧的剑河上飘着一叶孤舟，一切都平静地好像战争已经结束，或者从来不会开始。

而他坐在那小船上，随着湖水微微起伏，船上铺满了松软的软垫，散发着好闻又熟悉的味道。在这种味道的包围下，他想起一个人，一个一直恭敬地站在他身后半步之遥的人；一个会在下雨天第一时间将他用伞遮蔽住，自己却从来都站在伞外的人；一个他本应该谨慎防范却不小心让他走入心中，又不得不死死掩住不让这臆念生根发芽的罪魁祸首。

最终霍华德叹了一口气。

“你啊。”贾维斯让霍华德靠在他怀里，将他的额头抵在自己颈边，也叹了一口气。

 

ACT.13

在贾维斯的帮助下，每晚九点后就窝在房间里恶补了一个月桥牌的霍华德·史塔克决定先卖一个破绽给艾森豪威尔，以免他在战时给他找麻烦。

“埃德温。”

“嗯？”最近霍华德对于贾维斯的称呼有些变化，贾维斯则认为这很好。

霍华德穿着厚毛睡衣，缩在他卧室壁炉旁的扶手椅中，面前摆着四组牌面向上的扑克牌。霍华德打了个喷嚏，看向正在不远处帮他冲泡着茶水的贾维斯，说道：“我不想喝这辛辣的东西了。”

“您有些轻微的感冒症状，姜茶有助于发汗止咳。还是您想明天让医生来给您扎一针呢？”

“不要打针！”霍华德打了个寒战。

贾维斯低低笑了一下，继续着手中的工作，“我放了红糖，不会那么辣了。”说完，他端着托盘走向霍华德。

“那为什么今天白天的姜茶里不放糖？”霍华德抗议道。

“‘糖类使人性格软弱’这句话好像不是出自我之口。”贾维斯挑了挑眉，用霍华德自己的话从容回击。

“真是该死的好记性。”

“谢谢您的夸奖。”

“你觉得我的牌技有没有可能赢过艾克？”

“恕我直言，我认为还不太可能。”

“那么就赌一下运气吧。”霍华德说完，一口气喝掉了手里的姜茶，被辣的满脸通红。

贾维斯微微颔首，接过他的茶杯。

第二日是英国夏日公假日，霍华德参加了艾森豪威尔在伦敦作战部内举办的小型聚会，以庆祝英美间就共同实施北非战局协议的达成。

晚宴过后，一部分人先行离开回去自己的岗位，一部分人留下来继续轻歌慢调享受战争中难得的假期，而艾森豪威尔则携了他的两位副官，和一个叫做戴维的小男孩，又拉上霍华德，一起进入里屋打起了桥牌。

霍华德则有些好奇那看起来刚刚成年的小男孩的身份。

“史塔克先生，可否赏脸与我一方？”艾森豪威尔的副官比德尔·史密斯礼貌地询问，霍华德深知这位副官的能耐，他是陆军参谋长马歇尔将军最倚重的秘书，艾森豪威尔恳求了数次，马歇尔才松口答应让史密斯来伦敦。

“当然，史密斯准将，这是我的荣幸。”

艾森豪威尔自然与那年轻的小男孩结为同伴。

霍华德运气不错，与老练的史密斯配合的还算默契，开始赢了几局。

而霍华德也看出了老牌迷艾森豪威尔在故意送分给他们。但霍华德十分清楚自己没那个分量让艾森豪威尔如此厚待。那么，问题就是出在那个小男孩身上，艾森豪威尔想要先故作式微然后一举获胜给那男孩一个惊喜。

值得他如此费尽心机讨好的男孩，到底是什么人。

霍华德心思被思索脑海中何人的孩子叫做戴维从牌局上引走，而忘记算分，引来史密斯诧异的一瞥，霍华德立刻收敛了思绪，还好艾森豪威尔没有什么表示。

这一局因为这个小插曲而变得惊险起来，最终还是霍华德他们赢了。那个小男孩脸上明显有些不郁。

“史塔克先生刚才有些走神，是否觉得我们的牌局有些无聊？”艾森豪威尔点了一根烟，终于阴晴不定地开口。

“当然不是。”霍华德故作潇洒地向后一靠，“只是我不胜酒力，而这会酒劲又上来了。”

“那我们不妨赌一些大的？”艾森豪威尔点了点头，好像是接受了他的借口，又看了一眼同样有些疲乏的小男孩。

“哦？”霍华德十分有兴趣地双手交叉在一起，身子前倾支在桌子上。而那个小男孩似乎也来了兴趣，双眼闪烁着明亮的光。

“我听说你最近在研究一种作战服，可以防弹？”

“是的，但是材料稀缺，所以成本昂贵。”

“如果你赢了，我让所有校官以上人员全部配备此种作战服，你看如何？”

霍华德有些吃惊，看样子剩下两人也同样吃惊，史密斯甚至已经张口要艾森豪威尔三思了。

艾森豪威尔却盯着那个小男孩。史密斯仿佛明白了什么，于是不再说话。

霍华德知晓了艾森豪威尔的意图：他通过前几局试探，已经全然掌握了霍华德的牌技水平，而史密斯当然是向着他的总司令的，所以艾森豪威尔应该是瞧准了他有必胜的把握才敢如此设赌。但那个小男孩显然不是很擅长玩牌，连输几局的情况下，以为双方势均力敌，自然而然地认为他们之间的赌局胜负难分，所以赌注越是大，他就越是兴奋，自然如果他们赢了，他也就更加高兴。

霍华德笑了一下，他隐约猜到了面前这个孩子的身份——戴维·蒙哥马利，蒙哥马利司令的独子。只有他，才会让艾森豪威尔如此费尽心机示好。

霍华德既已知道艾森豪威尔的目的，便也放了心：今天这局，艾森豪威尔目的不在于他，只要能赢，艾森豪威尔不在意霍华德输给他的赌注是什么——当然，要是能赢得等价的装备或者美金，他也更加高兴。

但是霍华德也是抱着目的才来参加这个赌局的，他自然也不能放过这大好的机会。

“那这可真是史塔克集团的荣幸，我应当要想一个能与之分量匹配的赌注才行。”霍华德眼珠一转，摸了摸自己那两撇小胡子，“我有一个不为人知的秘密，应该可以与此抗衡。”

艾森豪威尔听罢，终于将注意力转回霍华德脸上，他高深莫测的眼神在霍华德脸上来回审视。而显然小蒙哥马利更加好奇是什么样的秘密能与巨额的军备资金分量等同。

“史塔克先生倒真是个精明的商人，无论输赢都不亏。”艾森豪威尔冷笑了一声。

“相信将军也不是为了占我便宜才与我玩牌的。”霍华德软软地笑着，化解了这个嘲弄。

“就这么说定了。”艾森豪威尔示意洗牌，霍华德微微点头。

结局可想而知，艾森豪威尔他们赢了，小蒙哥马利兴奋地满脸通红，其他三人则感觉毫无意外。

霍华德表现的有些懊恼又有些难以启齿，“哎呀，真是没想到，阴沟里翻船。想我纵横牌场几十年……嘿嘿，哈哈。”

这当然是为了给艾森豪威尔涨面子说的客套话，只有从浮夸浪荡的霍华德嘴里说出来，才不那么突兀。艾森豪威尔这才露出一点笑容。

“呀，已经八点半了，我该回去了。”霍华德站起来，握了一下艾森豪威尔的手，“明天，我会派我的管家将这个秘密双手奉上，相信您一定不会失望。”

“真是一位奇怪的人，现在很少有人九点就睡觉了。”小蒙哥马利望着霍华德的背影，“艾克叔叔，明天一定要告诉我是什么秘密哦！”

艾森豪威尔见小蒙哥马利十分兴奋，自己的目的也达到了，心情大好，并且他也十分想知道这掌握着美国一半经济命脉的富翁到底揣着什么样的秘密。

**

“啊！埃德温，我今天输得好惨。我要破产了。”此刻这位富翁趴在沙发的靠背上耍着赖，试图逃避今日的姜茶。

贾维斯才不吃这套，端着茶杯转过身，看见自家老爷这般没形象，他皱了皱眉头，“我觉得你今天的鼻音更重了。”

“那一定是他们抽烟熏得。”

“你要的资料我都放在桌子上了，你要过目么？”贾维斯将茶杯递给霍华德，霍华德的五官都要堆在一起了。

“不用了，那么久远的事，我看了也想不起来，你看过就行了。”霍华德深吸一口气，然后赶紧把姜茶一饮而尽，随即又出了一身汗。

这次贾维斯接过茶杯的同时，递了一块巧克力给他。

霍华德意外地抬头看了他一眼，在接过的时候，被贾维斯捉住了手。

贾维斯目光深邃、满眼笑意地看着霍华德渐渐变得通红的脸，并没有说话。

在这该死的宁静的8月最后一个夏夜，霍华德心底那个萌芽再也掩盖不住，破土而出。

**

贾维斯如约带着霍华德的那个秘密来到艾森豪威尔的指挥所。

“你知道这里是什么？”艾森豪威尔坐在他的办公桌后面，打量着这位前英国皇家空军中士。

“是的。是我主人年轻无所顾忌时犯下的错误。”

“这可真是稀奇了，他会把这种把柄交给我？”

“我想您看过之后就知道为什么了。”贾维斯向艾森豪威尔微微鞠了个躬，转身离开。

艾森豪威尔打开那份文件，浏览了一眼，立刻叫了史密斯进来。

史密斯看了一眼顿时愣在那里。“这……”

“这确实足以和那些资金相抗衡……太足以了。”

1938年，西班牙内战，霍华德秘密运往西班牙一批先进的武器，名为实验新品威力，其实是在暗中资助起义军。而起义军的首领，现在是著名的纳粹分子。资助纳粹，这将是重罪，霍华德将其证据交给艾森豪威尔无疑是在投诚，但同时，他也不怕艾森豪威尔以此来打压他。

因为，这名西班牙纳粹分子，也就是西班牙现任领导人弗朗西斯科·佛朗哥是个机会主义者，他在观望，他认为德国纳粹并没有百分之百的把握胜利，所以迟迟没有加入战争。现在轴心国与同盟国都在争取西班牙的兵力。

而这份武器出库单足以证明当时西班牙内战之时，希特勒并没有帮助佛朗哥。所以佛朗哥并没有亏欠德国纳粹什么。

“如果我是艾森豪威尔，我会拿着这份报告去告诉，不，威胁佛朗哥，‘当初这批武器是美国资助你的，你才会有今天的权力与地位，如果你继续保持中立，你将继续维持你现在所拥有的一切，如果你执意走上纳粹的道路，那么我们也可以拉你下台。’”霍华德坐在屋里，看着秋风渐起，扫落一树枯枝。

“司令，这……”

“这足以扭转战局的把柄，却让我无从发难于他，反而还欠下他一个天大的人情，这次真是我大意低估了他。”艾森豪威尔叹了口气又继续说道，“你亲自去一趟西班牙，处理好这件事，就算不能说服佛朗哥，也要让他继续保持中立。”

“是。”

1940年，由于德国横扫西欧，连连获胜，热衷投机的佛朗哥保持中立的立场开始倾斜，他希望趁机收回被英国人控制两个多世纪的直布罗陀。1941年，佛朗哥宣布西班牙由中立国转变为非交战国。而1942年，在不知何故的情况下，西班牙突然召回了在苏联作战的“蓝色师团”，从“非交战国”恢复中立。

外人皆认为佛朗哥投机，但只有极少部分人知道历史的真相。

 

ACT.14

1942年，11月8日，艾森豪威尔率领美英联军10万人分三路在法属北非殖民地登陆。霍华德因此长舒一口气，割肉饲虎这种事只有在英国的殖民地印度，那些蛮夷不开化的异教徒们才干得出来。

“我想这下他没空找我麻烦了。”霍华德四肢大张躺在温暖的被窝里读着贾维斯为他整理好的报纸简报。

“他找过你麻烦？”贾维斯抓住了霍华德言语中的漏洞。

“呃，嗯，这个……”霍华德开始指天画地希望能够转移开话题。

“我确实一直在好奇你为什么主动送他一个把柄给他，莫非你上半年在纽约的罪过他？”贾维斯将霍华德手中的简报拿开，将睡衣递给霍华德。

唔，真是敏锐的家伙。

霍华德想缩进被窝里逃避这个问题，却被贾维斯先一步拉住了被角。

“冷！”

“现在呢？”

“现在有点热。”贾维斯单膝跪在床上，环过霍华德，将厚毛睡衣披在他裸露的后背上。环抱的姿势让他的鼻息洒在霍华德的颈间，原本很平常的动作，在霍华德确认了自己心意之后变得让他有些无法正视。

贾维斯退开一点，坐在自己小腿上，端详着霍华德的脸，满意地看到他故作镇定地望向窗外的小动作。

贾维斯手指挑过霍华德的下巴，让他看着自己，“你是自己告诉我呢，还是让我去查呢？”

“我怎么觉得现在我们两个的角色调了过来？”一直以来都是霍华德在审着、防着贾维斯，现在变成贾维斯来逼供、调戏他，这个世道，真是人心不古啊。

“嗯？你在转移话题。”看，连尊称的“您”都没有了。

霍华德瞪了贾维斯一眼，拍掉箍在他下巴上的手。但是刚起床的他这一眼只有平日一半的威慑力，而剩下的这一半也就吓唬吓唬和他不熟悉的人，贾维斯从来没放在眼里过。

“好吧，我会慢慢查证。”

这样就通过了？霍华德惊讶地转回眼来看向贾维斯，脸颊上却多了一个温柔的触感。

“现在换成你乐此不疲的调戏我了？”

“如你所说，这不是调戏，是调情。”贾维斯将霍华德按回床里，再一次用霍华德自己的话来堵住霍华德的嘴。

“但我记得你说过，你并没有调情的经验。”霍华德试图推开压在他身上的贾维斯，但是效果甚微。

贾维斯扬了扬眉毛仔细地想了想，认真地答道：“我想，现在我有了。”

这表情，真是该死的性感。一向对于快感没有抵抗力的霍华德终于缴械投降，原本要推开贾维斯的手滑上他的脖子搂住、圈紧、拉低，然后他探头过去吻上。

这样才对，起码也要是他主动开始的吻，才对劲。霍华德晕陶陶地走着神。

贾维斯细密地吻着霍华德，用舌头描绘着霍华德的唇形轮廓，冗长的亲吻让霍华德有些缺氧，当他别开头喘息的时候，贾维斯就亲在他的耳朵上，热气洒在他的耳廓上，引来霍华德的一阵轻颤。

“嗯……”当贾维斯的舌头探入霍华德的耳朵时，霍华德闪躲不及，终于抑制不住自己的声音，呻吟出声。

贾维斯像是得到了默许的信号，低低笑着，手探进霍华德还未来得及系上的睡衣中，流连地上下抚摸着霍华德腰侧的皮肤。

“要迟到了。”霍华德推了推贾维斯，他记得今天在指挥部，还有个战略会议，而为了躲避贾维斯抚摸带来的麻痒，霍华德左右闪躲，摇摆着腰。

贾维斯没有理会他的借口，但也放开了他的耳朵，一路向下吻在他的脖子上。“嗯……”寒冷的冬季，贾维斯呼出的热气太过让人沉迷，霍华德想躲却偏偏又要靠近。

“冷……”霍华德将贾维斯拉近，贾维斯顺势捉过他的手，放在自己胸口压住捂着，霍华德哼哼了两声，终于使贾维斯的唇重新回到自己嘴上。

贾维斯屈起一只腿，分开霍华德的双腿，手从胸口的乳突开始一路轻抚徘徊，慢慢向下下滑去，最终握上霍华德已经勃起的地方。霍华德本能地向后缩了一下，紧接着又挺身蹭着贾维斯，发出类似撒娇似的鼻音。

“想要么？”采花狂魔霍华德怎么也没有想到自己会被问道这句，他翻了个白眼，不满地看着含笑盯着他的贾维斯。

“你不行……就换我来。”霍华德说出挑衅般的话语，伸手扯着贾维斯的制服，贾维斯也不恼，只是抓住他脆弱部位的手使上了劲，在顶端的沟壑处来回抚弄，霍华德倒吸一口凉气，松开了手，抬头瞪着贾维斯。贾维斯又俯下身，轻吻了一下霍华德的唇，沉着声在他耳边吹着热气：“我来。”

霍华德被他吹在耳朵上的热气弄的浑身瘫软，又听到这句话，老实地不再乱动，等着贾维斯来伺候他。

贾维斯吻着霍华德，一路向下，双唇包裹住霍华德翘起的部分。“啊……”霍华德没想到贾维斯这么慷慨，一把抓住他的金色的头发。他费劲地向下看去，恰巧贾维斯也抬眼看着他，嘴上还一来一回地吮吸着，霍华德闷哼了一声差点没有忍住射了出来。贾维斯安抚地捉住他的手，与之十指相扣，嘴上更加卖力。

“埃德温……够了……”霍华德试图挑起贾维斯的头，但是收效甚微，贾维斯加快了吮吸的速度，霍华德马上就要迎来高潮的时候，贾维斯突然停住。

“那是什么？”霍华德眼眶湿润，呼吸急促地看向突然停住的贾维斯，朦胧间看见他正字啊用手在他的勃起上涂着什么。

“集团生产所产生的副产品。恰好可以当做润滑。”

霍华德红了脸，将被子蒙在脸上，没一会股间一凉，他又掀开被子，“你拿我当试验品？”。

“当然不敢，实验室已经做过人体试验……”贾维斯附身压住霍华德，一只手指在他股缝处画着圈，“效果……十分理想……”

“嗯……”霍华德被手指侵入，感觉凉凉的，有些排斥，他吞了口唾液，向上缩了缩腰。不过随后，他就感觉被侵入的地方热了起来，贾维斯的手指一路探进深处，将那股热流带往他从未触碰过的地方。

“啊……”霍华德被碰到那一点，身子弹了起来，贾维斯趁这个机会又加了一根手指。

霍华德推搡着贾维斯，身下的胀痛让他有些无所适从，贾维斯亲吻着他的唇舌，将他的不满全部吞进嘴里。

这次贾维斯轻易地就找到了那一点，以缓慢的频率一次次攻击着，使霍华德一次又一次地从高潮跌入低谷，又重新被抛向高潮。

“够了……埃德……”其实不够，一点都不够，他想要被一次又一次地触碰那一点。

“想要么？”贾维斯又一次问出同样的问题，这一次全身暖软的霍华德再也说不出什么反击的话来了。霍华德没有回答，却蹭了过去。贾维斯知道他嘴硬，笑着又折磨了一下他的耳垂。

“告诉我，你怎么得罪那位司令了？”原来这就是他“自己查证”的方法啊。霍华德瞪了贾维斯一眼，一把抓出贾维斯还在他体内的手，让他向前一趴，霍华德趁机解开了他的制服裤子，露出早已硬的不行的部位。

“我想，也许，他也想如此待我。”霍华德隔着内裤覆上贾维斯的坚挺，嘴角带着恶劣的笑容，贾维斯脑中“嗡”地一下，不知是因为霍华德手上的刺激还是他嘴上的刺激，扒下自己的内裤就一个挺身进入了霍华德。

“唔……你轻点……”

“叫你不老实。”贾维斯观察着霍华德的表情，缓慢地开始律动，霍华德原本皱着的眉头也渐渐舒展开。

“啊……嗯……”

贾维斯的速度渐渐加快，霍华德被撞得晕头转向，泪眼朦胧，“啊，埃德……啊……”霍华德尾音突然拔高，在贾维斯越来越疯狂的撞击下，眼前一片白光，恍惚间就射了出来，余韵使他浑身紧绷，贾维斯被他牢牢夹紧，又狠狠抽插了几下，也射在霍华德体内。

贾维斯将霍华德紧紧箍在怀里，霍华德难受地推推他，“你，真是个混蛋。”

“谢谢你的夸奖，我们彼此彼此。”

“我哪里混蛋了。”

“去洗澡么？”贾维斯亲了亲霍华德的额头，松开怀抱，将他拉起来坐好。

“你说我哪里混蛋了。”霍华德揉着腰和腿，怒视那个得了便宜还卖乖的罪人。

贾维斯点了点霍华德的鼻子，“你刚才说什么要迟到了？”

“啊！会议！”霍华德一个激灵，急忙爬起来却扭着了腰。

贾维斯则从容地站起身来，把霍华德按回被窝里裹好。

“会议延后了，昨天不是告诉过你？”

“……你是故意的？”霍华德揉着腰，愈发觉得要被他这看起来温良无害的管家骑在头上了。

“我去给您放洗澡水。”看，溜之大吉的时候才尊敬地称他一声“您”，真是，混蛋。

霍华德扔出一个枕头，却砸了个空。

贾维斯走进浴室，霍华德低头看着满床的狼藉，又想起刚才的疯狂，红着脸缩回了被窝。

 

ACT.15

1942年秋，德国集团由于在东线，特别是在斯大林格勒附近遭受重大损失斯大林格勒战役再次陷入了困境。盟军在蒙哥马利的指挥下，利用有利情况在阿莱曼附近转入进攻阿拉曼战役。11月8日，艾森豪威尔率领的英美军开始在北非登陆。在这之前，图灵在接受了史塔克集团赞助的交换机之后，迅速在布莱切利庄园内布置了一套完整的密电码转换器，用他在数学逻辑上的优势、以及人工智能上的构想，模拟了上千种加密手段，成功破译了轴心国舰队的电报密码，从而阻断了意德舰队对北非战区的支援与护航。这一科学上的成功，使得艾森豪威尔和蒙哥马利的美英联军取得了北非战争第六阶段的胜利。

而霍华德也在为他的战士们于南欧意大利亚平宁半岛战区上构建盾牌——他私下赠送了由美国队长直接领导的独立特战队一批最先进的武器装备，又改良了他们的摩托车，他想要知道，他们的救世主到底能做到什么程度，以及科技到底能为战争的胜利付出多大贡献。

但终究，霍华德的努力还是没能挽留住詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士的命。菲利普斯上校却以最小的损失换来了最大的收获——他们俘虏了约翰·施密特的首席科学家阿尼姆·佐拉。

而对于不合作的佐拉，众人一筹莫展。

霍华德迫切想要知道宇宙魔方的秘密，那种能源类型，很有可能支持他与图灵的人工智能梦。

“我给你一个小时策反他。”霍华德插着兜站在单面的玻璃的审讯室外，皱着眉头盯着一言不发的佐拉。

“一个小时可不够，我想，八个小时应该差不多。”贾维斯站在房间中央，头顶上的简易吊灯因为屋外士兵操练的步伐而有些微微的震动，映得他的脸有些阴晴不定。

霍华德转过身来，满怀希冀地看着贾维斯：“我就知道你比菲利普斯狡猾多了，好，那就给你八个小时。”

“我就当这是夸奖好了。”贾维斯上前一步，将霍华德拉进怀里，竟然说他狡猾？

八小时后，因为饥饿、被迫害感、生命安全得不到保障的佐拉，终于在菲利普斯上校的威逼利诱下舍弃了施密特，交待出一切。

“生理需求和安全需求是人类最基本的愿望，在这两点都不能被满足的情况下，忠诚与信仰都是无稽之谈。”贾维斯带着护目镜，接过霍华德下意识递过来的电钻。

“这不像是你说的。”

“确实，这是军医*说的，上个月从纽约派来一位心理学教授，来辅导士兵的心理健康。”

“心理健康？待遇还真是好。”霍华德哼了一下，继续手中的工作。

此时正值严冬，年关将至，小酒馆中那永远喝不醉的美国队长还没有从失去挚友的打击中重新站起；卡特特工在一旁默默地拍了拍他的肩膀；菲利普斯上校正在灯下快笔疾书着给华盛顿的报告，有关于施密特的行动、佐拉带来的秘密；贾维斯帮刚刚和佐拉密谈归来的霍华德脱下毛氅；霍华德指尖触了触贾维斯端着难喝姜茶的手背。

1942年就在一夜无声又使人绝望的大雪中结束，1943年悄然到来。

从故事开始的那年冬天至今，从伦敦冰封的剑桥到纽约，兜兜转转又回到伦敦，已经翩然十年。时间如同白驹过隙一般，卷着巨大的变故匆匆划过，命运以战争的方式将世界搅得天翻地覆。

**

伴随着佐拉的投降，九头蛇的大部分秘密都已被美军掌握。

霍华德手中拿着卷宗，看向对面的众人没有说话。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯风尘仆仆地走进来，一屁股坐在空着的座位上。

“看到你重新振作，我很欣慰。”霍华德翘起了小胡子，冲他笑笑。

“还要多谢你的帮助。”罗杰斯中尉也冲他笑笑。

众人不解地看着神秘的二人。

霍华德眨眨眼睛岔开了话题：“佐拉的话不能尽信。”

菲利普斯上校点了点头：“这是当然，我们还没有松懈到你想的那样。”

“我可什么都没想。”霍华德笑着挪了挪身体，在硬皮椅子里难受地换了个姿势。贾维斯站在不远处，皱着眉头看着他。

**

夜里十二点一刻，牛津营房外一英里的史塔克工业的半地下实验室中，霍华德带着护目镜在焊接着什么东西，不同寻常的幽兰色焊光映着他微微咧嘴笑着的脸，格外渗人。

贾维斯端着咖啡走进来，他的老板早就已经不遵守那个九点必须上床睡觉的约定了，当然战时需要有所例外，毕竟时局不等人。

不过好事是，他也很久都没有流连花丛了——当然，这有一大部分原因归于他现在正处于一段稳定的恋情中。

而此刻，他那稳定的恋爱对象皱着眉头看着他不知疲惫地摆弄着他的试验品，忍了又忍，终于问出口：“你要不要休息一下？”

霍华德摘下降噪耳机，看见是自家管家，便得意地摇了摇他手中的半成品：“看，就快好了，有了它，我们的雷达将可以扫描更广的范围。”

贾维斯扫了一眼空荡荡的实验室，向前迈了一步，手抚上霍华德的脸，皱着眉头盯着霍华德的笑颜，脸上尽是疑惑。

霍华德急忙看了一下四周，才发现外面天早就黑了，他的科学助手们也早就离开了，此时的实验室中就只有他们两个。霍华德这才软了身体，将脸半倚在贾维斯的手上。他睁着大眼睛同样疑惑地看着贾维斯。“你怎么了？”

“你最近很不对劲。”贾维斯的手指在霍华德脸上温柔的轻抚逡巡。

“嗯？我自己怎么没发觉？”

“正是你没发觉才更加糟糕。”

“糟糕？我只是觉得最近有些 _失眠_ 而已。其他的都还尚可。”霍华德继续装着糊涂。

“我会查出来的。”贾维斯搂了搂霍华德，看着他把还冒着热气的咖啡喝掉。

**

二月初的一天早上，阴沉的天空让每个人都提不起兴致。贾维斯满面怒容、大步流星地穿过正在做着操课的新兵方阵，引来不少侧目与议论，从没有人见过贾维斯这么生气以至于忘了保持他令人记忆深刻的优雅风度。

贾维斯不顾门口两名列兵的阻止，径直冲进作战室，吓得两名列兵拔出了抢。

作战室中他们正在为如何攻破九头蛇最后一个地下堡垒而制定着计划，他们的美国队长刚刚提出要去主动送上门。

所有人都惊诧地看着眼前不同寻常的一幕，史蒂夫最先反应过来，挥手让两名列兵出去。

贾维斯甫一进屋，就将充满怒意的眼光紧紧锁定在霍华德的脸上，他绷直了身体，双手垂在两侧紧紧握成拳头，似乎用尽了全身的力气才维持自己站在原地。

“抱歉打扰，我需要与史塔克先生单独谈一谈。”贾维斯的声线毫无起伏，冰冷的语气像是机器发出来的，众人快速结束了讨论。

“暂定明天清晨发起突袭，大家都准备一下。散会。”菲利普斯上校可见识过贾维斯鲜少的愤怒，上一次还是在霍华德生死未卜的情况下。这一次可比上一次还要严重。这一次又是为了什么呢？

众人都不解地盯着二人，而霍华德从头至尾都端坐在那里，面无表情地没有出声，只有放在桌上的拳头微不可见地在颤抖着。

贾维斯向菲利普斯上校点头致敬后，上前一步，拉走了他的老板。

**

“来自永恒意志的神力，降临到始终落在我们身后的清水和果树之中，这才使我们消瘦到这般光景。”霍华德坐在原属于薛定谔的牛津二层小楼中的书房里，下午的斜阳照不进来，屋内还未撤掉的壁炉也已经奄奄将息。贾维斯站在霍华德的对面，紧紧盯着他那一直处于阴影中的脸。

“你并不消瘦。”贾维斯看霍华德失神地坐在高椅背的扶手椅中、背诵着莫名其妙毫不相关的《神曲》，有些心软。但他随即想到他要质问霍华德的事，便又生气起来。

霍华德听到贾维斯的“安慰”回过神来，期待地抬头看着他笑。

_欣快感。_

贾维斯在心里做着评估，从新年伊始，霍华德的笑容明显比之前要多的多，而且有时并不合时宜。

“你到底有什么事？发这么大的脾气？今天阳光那么好，我们制订的计划却那么仓促，实在不是你的一贯作风。”

_多言却语无伦次。_

贾维斯盯着霍华德不自觉抖动的右腿和在桌子上轻轻叩击的右手无名指。

 _多动_ 。

“你怎么了？”霍华德皱了眉头，却依旧满脸笑意， _漫不经心_ 。

就像他早年间对待他那些用来给自己制造负面消息的露水姻缘的小情人一样，从没将她们的烦恼放在自己心上。

贾维斯一拳捶在霍华德面前的实木写字台上。

吓了霍华德一跳。

“你给罗杰斯中尉和你自己吃了什么？”

这一句话，像是一记干涸冬日里的旱地惊雷，重重地打在霍华德脸上，也将深深烙印在二人今后漫长的人生中。

 

#注：马斯洛需求层次理论是行为科学的理论之一，由美国心理学家亚伯拉罕·马斯洛于1943年在《人类激励理论》论文中所提出，书中将人类需求象阶梯一样从低到高按层次分为五种，分别是：生理需求、安全需求、社交需求、尊重需求和自我实现需求五类，是行为科学理论之一。

 

ACT.16

 _所有这些边哭边唱的魂灵，_  
因为曾对过度贪食姑息纵容，  
就要在这里忍饥受渴，使自己重新变成圣洁纯净。

——但丁《神曲·贪食者》

那日之前的某个深夜，失眠的霍华德在书房里快笔疾书着什么。

“不对，都不对。”他的喃喃低语、极尽疯狂的眼神，在昏黄的台灯映照下，格外令人毛骨悚然。

“埃尔温·薛定谔， **纵欲** ；理查德·费曼， **傲慢** ；埃德温·贾维斯， **妒忌** ……”

他拿起手边的维生素瓶，倒了一把在手上，刚要送入口吞服时，他停住了，疯狂的目光渐渐柔和下来，他凝视着手中那一捧微黄色的小药片，不知道在出神地想着什么。

过了良久，他才将他们尽数放回药瓶里，只留下了一粒，放入口中。

“……霍华德·史塔克， **贪食** ……我们都有罪，都有罪。”

敲门声打断了霍华德着魔般的自言自语，他抬起头，像换了一个人似的，冲门外一笑，“进来，埃德温。”

贾维斯穿着睡袍走进来，“怎么跑这来了？”

“睡不着。”霍华德笑了笑，扬了扬手中的钢笔，又指了指桌上的图纸。“我刚才把罗杰斯中尉的摩托车又加了一个新功能，你来帮我参谋一下可行性？”

“那些都不重要，现在你要做的是和我回去睡觉。”贾维斯走上前，抽出霍华德手中的钢笔，瞥了一眼那图纸，又看见他手边的药片盒，“已经自九点过去四个小时了，你欠我四个吻。”

“好吧好吧。该死的九点，该死的你。”霍华德随着贾维斯的力道起身，双手捧住贾维斯的脸，笑着印上一个轻吻。

**

“你给罗杰斯中尉和你自己吃了什么？”

贾维斯问出口，霍华德就知道瞒不住了，但是他还是收起错愕的表情，心存侥幸地扯了个谎：“就是维生素而已。”

贾维斯愤怒地从兜里拿出那晚在霍华德桌上看见的药盒扔在霍华德桌上，药片在冲力的作用下洒了出来。

“维生素？嗯？”贾维斯压抑着愤怒说道：“确实，战时蔬菜水果资源短缺，为了防止败血症，军队配给维生素C。而你的则是我从纽约直接采购而来，性状为白色粉末压片，注意，是白色！”最后几个字带着愤怒的颤抖，声音也拔高了起来。

虽然屋内光线不足，但是霍华德知道，那些药片是淡黄色的。

“它们到底是什么？”贾维斯深吸一口气，他早就知道答案，但是他需要霍华德亲口承认。

霍华德抬头看着激动的贾维斯，他张了张口试图岔开话题，但是他知道肯定不会成功。时间仿佛停顿下来，又仿佛过了很久，最终，霍华德认输般地吼了起来：“你什么都不知道，我也不想让你知道，一旦你们知道我患有抑郁症，会毫不留情地放弃我，像扔掉一枚没用的棋子一样，我多年的心血，我的研究，我的努力，全都会付之东流。”

“抑郁症！你为什么不早说。”贾维斯上前一步，双手撑在霍华德桌前，居高临下地瞪着霍华德。

霍华德因为气愤而忽略了贾维斯眼中怒气以外的受伤。

“说？说给谁？你？然后让你背后那群老混蛋知道？进而让全纽约、全世界的人都知道，史塔克集团的董事长是个懦夫，因为研究不出德国鬼子的外星碎片因此而得了抑郁症？让你们有计划地一步一步拔处我？”

七年来的一切付出，在霍华德看来，依旧是为了博取他的信任，然后尽职地当一个军方的眼线，贾维斯突然没了脾气，没了感知，也没了力气，他向后退了一步，想要转身离开。

不过，他还是决定说出一切：“我从来，都不是你想象的那种人，你父亲余下的那9%股份确实是在军方手中，但是随着他的去世，根据早先立的协议，那部分股权已经交接给了信托基金，换而言之，他捐出了9%。你所谓的我背后的人，费尽财力才购回3%，后来尽数交给了连姆·怀特来帮你。”贾维斯顿了一顿，缓慢又严肃地说出：“从来，都没有人想要监视你、利用你。”

“不可能！”霍华德一甩手，掷出一支钢笔，摔在地上，回声不断。

天色渐渐暗了下去，士兵们都在为明日清晨的突袭做着准备，远处的营房飘出阵阵炊烟，却无人敢接近他俩临时征用的这顶帐篷。

霍华德突然想通了为何艾森豪威尔要另派眼线到他身边，并不是因为他不放心罗斯福总统的眼线，而是罗斯福总统压根就没有在他身边放眼线。但是他不想接受，以及难以接受。

“就算你说的是真的，那么凯文呢！我就能光明正大的在他面前服用异丙肼*了？你们，我谁都不能信任。”

霍华德说出残忍的话，贾维斯不知道这句里到底是哪个词触动了他的底线，一把揪住了霍华德的衣领，“异丙肼是哪里来的？据我所知它并没有通过临床试验！你这么做是对你自己的不负责任！”

“呵，并不只有你拥有集团生产线上下来的副产品，它不是没有通过临床试验，而是根本就没有做过试验……”

贾维斯的一拳打断了霍华德的话，“你拿你自己做试验？”

霍华德的脸被打向一边，姿势难看地趴在地上，他淡漠地站起来，眼神不带一丝温度，“我今天还没有吃药，很有可能犯病。”

“吃药，试验，好，我陪你吃。”贾维斯一把抄过霍华德桌上那把药片，塞进嘴里的瞬间被霍华德一巴掌扇掉，“你疯了！”

“你才疯了。”说着二人扭打起来。

霍华德常年养尊处优，哪敌得过曾经当过兵的贾维斯，三下两下就被按住双手平躺在地上。

但是贾维斯显然也没占到太大的便宜，他不敢下手太狠，霍华德却拼命地往他脸上招呼，他的脸上多处破了口子。“你还有什么瞒着我！现在一起告诉我。”

“凭什么。”霍华德继续嘴硬。

贾维斯喘着粗气低头看着身下的霍华德，霍华德不甘示弱地也盯着他。

“你说凯文·克拉克是艾森豪威尔派来的？”贾维斯冷静了一下，却没有放松手上的力道。

霍华德不回答他。

“我会查清楚他的来历以及艾森豪威尔的目的。在那之前，你和我回伦敦。你需要系统的、专业的诊疗，而不是自己拿自己开玩笑。”

“你没有权力决定我的去留！”霍华德挣扎起来。

“那你就试着跑跑看。”

“曼哈顿计划。”霍华德突然没头没脑地说出这样一个短语。

“什么？”贾维斯隐约有不好的预感。

“你不是想知道我的抑郁症是何时患上的么？半月前那通电话是理查德打来的，他邀请我加入新墨西哥州沙漠深处的那个实验室，你知道那个实验室，你也知道这个计划。现在轮到我问你了，这个计划两年前就开始实施，为什么你要从中阻挠我的进入？”

“那太危险，随时可能将你暴露在毫无防护的核辐射之下。”如果有可能，他甚至不愿意霍华德来这该死的欧洲战区前线。

“我不得不怀疑你的目的，是否在试图通过此番手段，降低我在政府之间的声望、同僚之间的信任，来削弱史塔克集团在战后的影响力。”抗抑郁药没有成瘾性，却必须长期服用，中间不得间断，否则会面临更严重的精神问题——极具讽刺意味的地方就在于此，精神类药物反而会导致精神病。

而此时距离霍华德停药已经28个小时了，淡漠、冷酷、多疑、人格分裂等症状开始逐渐显露。而被全盘否定并且遭到严重质疑的贾维斯对此一无所知。

“但是现在呢？我说出了真相之后。”

“确实，你说服了我，尽管我仍对于假设你没有军事背景的话，是否知道过多的不该知道的消息，这一点持保留态度。现在，我没有理由在回到纽约之后继续拒绝曼哈顿计划的邀请，因为这次是艾森豪威尔亲自发来的电报。”霍华德歪了歪头，示意贾维斯松开他，去拿桌子上书本下夹着的那封电报。

“你回去是接受治疗的。”

“这借口更遭。一旦被他们知道我患病的情况，那么我将面临着一辈子都被困在精神病院里不能出来的风险。他们会一点一点瓜分、蚕食史塔克集团，而你和史丹根本无能为力。”但是不服用抗抑郁药，会让霍华德的思维更加敏锐，而不是迟缓地只知道傻笑。

短暂的沉默后，贾维斯拉着霍华德站了起来。

霍华德站稳之后的第一件事就是回手给了贾维斯一拳，“这是回敬你的。”

第二件事就是抄起地上的药瓶，看了看里面剩余的药片数量，转身离开。

这一去，就是遥遥万里，历时半年。

**

1943年6月，在北极的公海上，霍华德的破冰船追踪着能量信号找到了那块带着奇异能量的魔方，却再也没有找到他那个无法被酒精麻痹，只能和他一起服用抗抑郁药来增加欣快感，但是药效消退比他快四倍的那个“病友”。

自史蒂夫·罗杰斯战斗失踪至今，已过去六个月。

#注：异丙肼是上世纪50年代问世的第一个抗抑郁药物。异丙肼原是一种抗结核药，因有多说、多动、失眠和欣快感等中枢兴奋作用，1957年试用于抑郁病人并获得成功。动物实验证实其可逆转利血平引起的淡漠、少动，同时，脑单胺含量升高。推测其中枢兴奋和抗抑郁作用是因为大脑单胺氧化酶受抑制单胺降解减少，使突解间隙单受含量升高的缘故。从而提示了动物行为和大脑单受类递质之间的相互关系，有着重要理论和实践意义，为精神药理和精神疾病病因学研究奠定的基础。

 

ACT.17

1943年1月，盟军在北非战场节节胜利，美英首脑便决定在突尼斯战役结束后立即实施西西里岛登陆战。恰逢此时史蒂夫·罗杰斯的特战队，对于九头蛇的秘密基地的打击，加速了轴心国在意大利方面的溃败。虽然罗斯福对于盟军开辟第二战场抱有疑虑，但艾森豪威尔觉得这是一个十分好的时机。

“我们可以继续对德国潜艇进行攻击，由布莱切利庄园截获并篡改电报，然后出兵西西里岛，进而攻占意大利。”

最终，罗斯福总统于1月24日在卡萨布兰卡记者招待会上宣布，反法西斯盟国将把德、意、日的战争进行到这三国“无条件投降为止”。

1943年7月9日深夜，经过了半年多的北非战场收尾工作、秘密调遣海陆空三军前往北非与西西里岛之间的班泰雷利亚岛后，盟军以空降登陆开始了西西里战役。由于希特勒根据电报以及当时天气而判断的盟军登陆地点出现严重错误，德军装甲师的反击被盟军粉碎，意军几乎未加抵抗便仓皇撤退，海岸防线很快被摧毁。对此，以阿兰·图灵为首的布莱切利庄园密码破译小组居功至伟。

1943年8月17日上午6时30分，美军第3师的先头部队攻克西西里岛交通重镇墨西拿，西西里岛登陆战宣告结束。盟军占领了西西里岛，从此在地中海往来无阻，打开了登陆欧洲的大门。

1943年6月，霍华德在北极公海上再一次收到艾森豪威尔委婉的指令：回到美国中部去，回去你梦寐以求的科学的港湾。

霍华德知道这代表什么。他也深谙核计划的研究将对战局产生怎样的影响，战后会给他和他的集团带来怎样的好处，但他无法预计这所需要耗费的时间。也许一年，也许十年。等他能从那个充满秘密、与世隔绝的实验基地出来的时候，不知道外面的世界会变成怎样。他一直都自诩自己是个商人，其次才是个科学家，他应以利益为首要考量，所以他一直还在观望。

 

这一天，他又收到一封电报，来自他忠心耿耿的管家。

六个月以来的第七十二封。

“真是个讨厌的家伙。”平均一个月十二封，一周三封。也许还要算上因为天气或者什么其他原因漏掉的。“也许我应该砸了那台电报机。”霍华德嘟囔着，不看也知道上面无非就是些公司的琐事，除了第二个月的第三封，贾维斯告诉霍华德凯文·克拉克谈恋爱了，对方是牛津营区在附近村庄里征召上来的厨娘，是个能干的好姑娘；第四个月的第二封，贾维斯说凯文和那个叫做翠丝的姑娘结婚了并且搬出了牛津的二层小楼——这两封还比较有意思以外，其他的霍华德都觉得无聊。

他也不知道自己到底期待什么样内容的电报。

也许像刚收到的这封一样？

“我将不日登舰。E.J.”

这还差不多，这才是他说一不二的管家，霍华德露出一点微笑。

等等。霍华德又仔细看了一眼手中的电报，不日？登舰？天啊。

霍华德从兜里掏出他的药盒，他需要稳定一下情绪，但是一倒才发现，里面的药没剩下几片了。

该死的。

**

他恨他的老朋友兼老对手伊万诺维奇·西科斯基发明了直升飞机。每每让贾维斯能够乘坐着那庞然大物从天而降来到他面前。

霍华德里面穿着小皮袄外面裹着棉大衣站在宽阔地可以容纳一架直升机起降的破冰船甲板上，带着厚厚的棉帽防止直升飞机卷起的旋风将他六个月没有修剪的长发吹乱。

在六个月的冷静后，霍华德可以大方的承认那日的争吵是他失态了，异丙肼的副作用导致他言多语失、易怒、轻微妄想。让他一气之下他说了不该说的话。

他也确实最相信他的管家。现在回想起来，就算在他还在认为贾维斯是军方暗子的时候，他就已经全然相信他了，甚至比他自认为的要早的多，也许1936年，在前途未卜的那艘回纽约的船上、抱着那套比他自己去挑选都还要合身的西服时，霍华德心中的天平就已经歪向他了。

他的心，随着直升机的缓缓降落开始砰砰砰直跳，他扁扁嘴，试图摆出一个正常一点、严肃一点的表情，但是好像还是傻傻地咧嘴笑了。虽然他自己没感觉，但是他看见高处探出头来的贾维斯也冲他笑了，他就知道自己一定看起来很蠢。

该死的异丙肼。

不对，他今天还没吃药呢。那他笑个什么啊。

还在胡思乱想间，贾维斯乘坐的直升飞机就降落了。

贾维斯像上次一样，飞机还没挺稳就跳下来，快步走到他身边，将他整个人罩在自己的阴影里。

贾维斯焦急又克制、目光深邃充满思念，还有些别的什么情感。

因为身高的关系，霍华德需要微微仰头才能看清他的双眼，他记得六个月前的每个场景画面，当时他们都在生气，所以他忽略了贾维斯眼中的不安与受伤、贾维斯忽略了他眼中的懊恼与疯狂。

但是经过六个月的沉淀与回想，他们两个人都洞悉了对方当时想表达的所有感情。

以及现在贾维斯眼中那些别样的情绪，霍华德认出那属于迷恋。

霍华德张嘴想要说点什么，但贾维斯显然更加清楚他的老板不擅长道歉。

贾维斯碰掉霍华德的帽子，使他露出滑稽的长发，这微小的举动化解了尴尬，也成功阻止了霍华德酝酿未成的别扭认错。

“喂。”霍华德威胁般眯起眼睛。

贾维斯嘴角泄露出笑意。

**

“你到底会不会剪头发。”霍华德身上裹着一块白布，坐在扶手椅中不安地扭动着身体。

贾维斯手上执着剪刀，动作没停，歪头仔细想了想答道：“不会。”

霍华德气结，可是面前又没有镜子，无法指手画脚。于是他没出息地想要逃跑。

贾维斯好像看穿了他的意图，另一支手按住他的肩膀：“别动，现在跑已经来不及了。”

霍华德认命般地叹了口气：“好吧，说说看，你除了是个差劲的理发师外，还有什么事没告诉我？”

“让我想想。”贾维斯手中的剪刀是从厨房剖鱼的水手那借的，虽然他用热水烫了几遍，但是近距离还是能闻见淡淡的鱼腥味。但是贾维斯并不想让霍华德知道。“我想，除了克拉克太太是位远近闻名的母老虎以外，没有其他了。”

“克拉克太太？”霍华德挑了挑眉，思索着他是在说谁。

“就是凯文·克拉克的新婚妻子。我在电报中提到过的。”

“哦！想起来了，你给可怜的凯文介绍了一位母老虎？”霍华德向上看着自己过长的刘海一缕缕被剪断，落在面前，空气中还散发着不知道从哪飘来的海腥味，觉得自己最近的境遇真是“棒极了”。

“可怜的？”贾维斯哼了一声，他们都知道凯文的所作所为可算不上光明磊落，况且还因此导致他与霍华德之间产生巨大的矛盾，“我又没有强迫任何一方，那是他自己主动追求的，我只是安排了一场命运般的浪漫巧遇。”

“哈。”霍华德笑出声来，“你为什么每次报复的时候都是通过这种‘浪漫的’手段？”

“咳……”贾维斯清了一下嗓子站直身体，略带自豪地说道：“因为我是一位正直体面的、以德报怨的好人。”

霍华德呛了一下，贾维斯也在沉默了两秒之后绷不住笑了出来。

笑声过后，贾维斯绕到霍华德面前，为他抖落白布上的碎发。霍华德盯着他。

贾维斯找到霍华德白布下面的右手，捉在掌心。他单膝跪地，稍稍仰着头看着霍华德。霍华德好像知道他要做什么眼睛亮亮地看着他。

贾维斯把霍华德的手放在唇边，一如七年前的那个逆着光的清晨，贾维斯再一次对霍华德宣誓了效忠：“所谓承诺，就是无论环境如何变化也不受影响。我，埃德温·贾维斯，将永远站在霍华德·史塔克身边。”

“这次还像那么回事。”霍华德反手挑起贾维斯的下巴，满意地在他颊边靠近嘴唇的地方印上一个轻吻。

然后被贾维斯扣住后脑勺，加深了这个吻。

长达七年的猜忌、半年的冷战，都在此刻结束。

**

1943年8月，随着西西里岛战役的胜利，艾森豪威尔觉得此时是绝佳的反攻欧洲大陆的机会。但随之而来的消息让人不寒而栗：失去帮助他研发新型武器的施密特后，希特勒决定背水一战，他决定越过人道主义的底线，对盟军展开生化战。

得到布莱切利庄园破译的电报后，丘吉尔立即与罗斯福总统进行了越洋秘密通话，他们一致决定要做好最坏的打算，那就是生化武器的战略储备，一旦希特勒将那些生化武器用在战场上，那么盟军也可以第一时间以生化武器反击。

于是，1943年10月，由史塔克工业集团制造的一批100吨芥子气，装载在“约翰·哈佛”号上，从曼哈顿港驶向意大利巴里港。

1943年12月2日清晨，“约翰·哈佛”号抵达巴里港，排队进港卸货时，天空掠过一架德军侦察机，但是整个港口都忙于夜以继日地卸货，谁都没有特别去注意那架别有用心的侦察机。

1943年12月2日傍晚，巴里港灯火通明，为了能尽早将源源不断送来欧洲战区的装备物资从船上卸下来，巴里港并没有宵禁。19时30分，100多架满载炸弹的德国重型轰炸机对这个港口城市发起了袭击。这次狂轰滥炸持续了20分钟，共炸沉16艘船，炸伤4艘。

“约翰·哈佛”号受损最为严重，舰上所有人全部遇难，而到港后进入休息区而幸存的舰长及三副对于船上装载的到底是什么货物一无所知，他们只知道这次运输的货物为军方严格控制的秘密行为，舰上有一名军方特派员及5位助手在看管这批货物，而这六个人没有及时登陆，随着舰艇一起遇难了。

正是因为这种严格的保密，导致了巴里港的化学悲剧没有被及时制止。

直到一周后，由斯图尔特·亚历山大中校率领的特别医疗小组到达巴里港时，才意识到，他们所遭受的并非普通的轰炸，而是一场生化灾难。

此时，盟军已经损失了近800多人，另有400名平民死亡。

 

ACT.18

“一旦民众知道是你的货物出了问题，势必会影响你集团的声誉。军火商一向被看做是战争的帮凶。”罗斯福总统事发当天，在华盛顿秘密召见了霍华德。

霍华德点了点头。

“去中部去吧。那里需要你和你的智慧。”以及财力，霍华德在心里替罗斯福加了一句。

“我帮你解决那些风言风语。”罗斯福抛出他的好处。

于是以此为交换，霍华德终于加入了曼哈顿计划。

半个月后，巴里港的事件越发难以控制，伤亡数字还在逐步攀升。此次空袭所造成的灾难并不亚于珍珠港，但史料中并未着重提及。

因为一旦让轴心国知道盟军在秘密运输和储备生化武器，那么将引来更大的危机。

况且美国政府也不想让舆论知道这次乍看之下，很像一场故意为之的“意外”。

现在，反倒是政府落了个巨大的把柄在霍华德手中。

“在这件事上，我们立场是统一的，但是如果有一天，我被迫站在了政府的对立面上，这一点值得好好被利用。”霍华德站在床边，手中握着他与美国海军部长弗兰克·诺克斯签署的武器采购合同。他盯着贾维斯帮他叠着衬衫，放进箱子里。

“真的不用我去？”贾维斯靠过来，接过那份合同，然后拉霍华德入怀。

“长路漫漫何其艰辛。我不知道什么时候才会被放出来。奥巴代亚还不够沉稳，看这次武器采购事件，他答应的那么痛快就知道他只是一个会赚钱但是短浅的家伙。还好这次政府犯的错误要更加大一些，不然真的不好收场。我不在的时候，你要替我多多管束着他。”

“还有呢？”

“还有，你不用担心我，那药再吃两个月，第一疗程就完成了，不会有依赖、不会有戒断反应。”六个月的时间里，贾维斯也没闲着，他多方努力，通过马斯洛在布鲁克林学院的关系召集了几位心理及精神科专家，改良了霍华德提取的异丙肼，并通过了临床试验，距离霍华德开始服药已经快将近一年了，霍华德的状况越来越好。

“没有了？”

“有。我屡次拒绝艾森豪威尔将军的暗示，现在却自己跑了进去，他一定会记恨的，就算他现在在欧洲战场无暇顾及，但终有一天他会全都报复回来，你要好好抓住一切可以握在手里的东西。”

“我知道，除了你经常逃跑以外，其他我都抓的很牢。”

“我是那种人么。”霍华德的腰被贾维斯扣住。

“原来你不是啊？”贾维斯在霍华德耳边厮摩着，诚如霍华德所说，他这一去，将不知道什么时候能够回来。

**

1944年1月，霍华德带了两个科学助手，一个平时的仆人，轻装简行前往中部的戈壁中的洛斯阿拉莫斯国家实验室，投身于那场前所未有的“科学的盛宴”。

奥本海默亲自迎接了霍华德。

“你那本笔记对我们帮助很大，去年冯纽曼和玻尔的加入也使得我们的进度大大加快。”奥本海默带霍华德参观了理论研究室和电磁分离室。在理论研究室中，霍华德见到了理查德·费曼，现在他已经是理论小组的组长了。而在电磁分离室，霍华德见到了查德威克——1933年他初到拉尔夫·福勒门下作为最年轻的学生时，福勒在卡尔文迪许实验室中的助手，也是霍华德的第一任助教，但随即，查德威克因为在放射学科中的投入过多而无法照顾年幼的霍华德，所以被保罗·狄拉克取代。

“好久不见了，查德威克教授。”1935年后，查德威克因为发现了中子而获得诺贝尔奖，随后便前往利物浦大学任教，离开了剑桥。

“真是快将近十年了。”由于英国地处欧洲战场，没有条件进行核试验，所以英国政府决定加入美国的研究，他们派出了查德威克等十几名顶尖的核领域人才小组加入曼哈顿计划。

霍华德在曼哈顿计划中并没有触及核裂变的中心地带，而是作为武器专家被派往他最擅长的投射工具制造和指挥控制系统研发方面。

霍华德的加入给所有知晓这个项目全部内容的12个人打了一剂强心针，有了他作为硬件后盾，他们的理论才有付诸实现的可能。

“另外橡树岭*还有三座设施，如果有需要这是你的工作卡，用它可以随意进出。”奥本海默强调了几个保密条款，霍华德双手插着兜点了点头。

**

1944年6月，被困在计划中不得抽身、甚至鲜少与外界联系的众人得到了一个令人无比振奋的好消息：盟军在欧洲西线战场执行了一次“霸王行动”：接近三百万士兵渡过英吉利海峡前往法国诺曼底。

1944年6月5日，盟军空降兵空降作战、大规模的空中轰炸开始。两栖登陆战则在1944年6月6日早上开始。诺曼底战役持续了超过2个月，最终，盟军成功建立滩头堡，并在1944年8月25日，解放巴黎，宣告结束诺曼底战役。诺曼底登陆的成功，让美英军队重返欧洲大陆，使第二次世界大战的战略态势发生了根本性变化。

而在此期间，霍华德此生最为尊敬、对他影响最大的导师拉尔夫·福勒病逝在英国伦敦。贾维斯作为史塔克家的代表，代替被困在新墨西哥州的霍华德出席了福勒的葬礼。

葬礼上，贾维斯意外地见到了艾森豪威尔的参谋长比德尔·史密斯。

“我前来传达司令对福勒爵士去世的哀恸以及对于英美军界失去这样一位伟大的联络人表达惋惜。”史密斯穿着制服，带着白色的手套站在贾维斯身边，目不斜视地盯着神父诵着祈祷词。

贾维斯思考着，在诺曼底战役进行的关键时刻，盟军的第二把手竟然出现在这里，足以见得美国军界对于拉尔夫·福勒的尊重。

而史密斯准将也在想着是什么样的事绊住了史塔克，听说福勒爵士是史塔克的导师，在二战刚刚开始的时候，曾秘密求助于史塔克。史塔克为了他，抵住了政府的暗中施压，从而使英军的飞机得到了大幅改良。可见二人关系非同一般。但如此重要的时刻却只见贾维斯，不见史塔克，这很奇怪。

不过这事很快就被史密斯准将遗忘了，直到一个月后，盟军解放了巴黎，诺曼底登陆正式宣告成功结束的庆功宴上，众人谈笑欢愉，打牌喝酒之时，史密斯想起上一次这般惬意还是在牛津与小戴维和史塔克一起打牌，顺道感叹了一下时间和境遇的飞速变换时，提及了不知道他们多金的军火商史塔克在忙什么，连他导师的葬礼都没能出席。

艾森豪威尔原本也面带笑意的脸，听到这句话，突然沉了下来，“他没去？”

“是的，他的管家代为出席。”史密斯没有察觉，慢慢回想着。

他并不知道曼哈顿计划的具体事宜，所以也没有多做联想，而艾森豪威尔却全盘知晓，并且多次劝告史塔克前往中部，都被史塔克屡次拒绝。史塔克一定是加入了曼哈顿计划，却不是因为听从了自己的劝告，艾森豪威尔的好心情被一扫而光，面色也如冰霜般令人害怕。

**

1945年5月8日，苏联和波兰部队攻克柏林，德国宣布无条件投降。而早在那之前，美国历史上最伟大的三位总统之一的富兰克林·罗斯福病逝。这位为盟军二战胜利做出了巨大贡献的伟人，终究没有见到德国投降的那一天。

1945年6月，理查德·费曼的妻子，那位被霍华德戏称为“物理小姐”的阿琳·费曼病情恶化，费曼请了假来到医院。弥留的阿琳用细弱的声音问了费曼一个问题，这个从他们结婚到现在，三年里她问了无数次的问题：“亲爱的，你究竟在做什么工作，现在可以告诉我了吗？”

费曼看着被病痛折磨得消瘦到脱形的妻子，咬了咬牙，像三年来的每次一样，告诉她：“对不起，我不能。”

6月16日，阿琳·费曼离世。

一个月后，7月16日清晨，所有人都紧张地守候在那里，望着前方一片漆黑的夜幕，奥本海默拿着对讲机问道：“霍华德，你那边如何了？”

霍华德的声音从另一端传来，“一切就绪，可以开始了。”

“好的，听我倒数五下。”

“五。”1938年，德国化学家哈恩和物理化学家斯特拉斯曼发表了铀原子核裂变现象的论文。几个星期内,许多国家的科学家验证了这一发现，并进一步提出有可能创造这种裂变反应自持进行的条件，从而开辟了利用核能可能性的新领域。

“四。”1939年，丹麦物理学家玻尔与美国物理学家惠勒从理论上阐述了核裂变反应的过程。爱因斯坦致信罗斯福总统，建议研制原子弹，以防止德国纳粹掌握原子弹技术而对世界带来的严重不良影响。

“三。”1941年，珍珠港事件后，美国正式对纳粹宣战，核研究也正式被提上议事日程。

“二。”1942年，美国陆军部开始实施“曼哈顿计划”。该工程集中了当时所有最优秀的核科学家，动员了10万多人参加。

“一。”这些人怀揣着对和平的渴望、对人类的悲悯、对科学的敬仰，放弃了自由、家人、健康甚至生命，从世界各地纷至沓来。

“起爆。”5时29分45秒，一道强光穿透了众人眼前那片黑暗。

在众人的欢呼声中，费曼突然悲从中来，失声痛哭，现在，他终于可以说出那个秘密，却不再有人与他分享。

1945年8月6日，不顾奥本海默、史塔克等人的阻止，美国依旧对日本进行了核打击，8月15日，日本宣布无条件投降。9月2日，日本签署投降书，广播世界。从此，持续了六年、横跨两大战场、牵扯五大洲全世界人民的第二次世界大战，以盟军胜利的结果，宣告结束。

而诸多跨越领域、无关国籍的科学家们都为这一天的到来，做出了并不逊于冲在战斗前线的士兵们的卓越贡献。

#注：橡树岭——根据“曼哈顿计划”，美国在橡树岭建有三座核设施：代号为“Y—12”的设施主要用于分离铀235；代号为“K—25”的设施则通过超大规模设备以更为经济的方法分离铀235；代号为“X—10”的设施为石墨原子反应堆。在很长时间内，这里的工作人员与外界完全隔离，绝大多数工作人员都不知道他们所从事工作的最终目的。

 

ACT.19

“唔……”霍华德情不自禁发出愉悦的呻吟，自高潮中缓缓飘落，投入贾维斯的怀中，一手横过贾维斯的腰，在他另一面腰侧轻柔地、漫无目的地抚弄着。贾维斯搂着他，轻轻拍着他的后背，与他共同享受欢爱后的余韵。

这是自战争胜利后，他们短暂的休息时间。

因为霍华德在曼哈顿计划中对于硬件设施的设计成绩有目共睹，所以那之后的一系列来自各个领域、不同行业的机械设计订单纷至沓来。

“有的时候有钱赚也是很麻烦。”霍华德和他的科学小组已经有些忙不过来了，他疲惫地缩在贾维斯怀里，贾维斯就势向上理顺了他恼人的棕发。

“钱和时间相比，还是后者更加重要，挑些你喜欢的做，而那些不喜欢的，没必要亲力亲为。”

霍华德在贾维斯低沉诱人的声音与缓慢有节奏的拍哄下，有些昏昏欲睡。“我当然知道。”不过霍华德突然又想到了什么，勉强打起精神：“罗斯·康韦今天打来了电话，他说的那些事应该都是总统吩咐的。”罗斯·康韦是哈里·杜鲁门总统的私人秘书，“条件很优渥，但同时我们要做的事也很肮脏，我想听听你怎么想。”

“军火生意一向被视作肮脏。”贾维斯怕霍华德着凉，拉来被子将霍华德与自己盖好，并将霍华德护在怀中。“尤其是帮助政府扶植一些别国的反政府派别，为他们提供武器和物资。说的好听是帮助被压迫的人民得到自由，但那都是冠冕堂皇的借口以掩饰他们干涉别国内政的真正目的，但是……”

“但是这些政府不愿让别人知道的秘密掌握在我们手里越多，对我们就越有利。”霍华德接上他的话继续说道。

“是的，况且这些事我们不做，还是会有别人去做。”

“呵，他们可做不来。”霍华德知道政府之所以选择他，有很大一部分原因基于他是目前最大的军火商，他有实力有渠道。

“目前欧洲小国、非洲、东南亚都在借着二战的余威闹内战、搞独立，人道主义全是空谈，唯一能尽快带来和平的方法就是以战止战。”贾维斯知道霍华德在想什么：霍华德只是一个普通人，面对他的武器给世人带来的伤害时，还是会心怀愧疚，所以当时他与奥本海默极力阻止政府向日本投射原子弹，现在又像是在寻求安慰般征求他的意见。他不像奥巴代亚·史丹那么商业、那么唯利是图，他还有着一位科学家的风骨与仁慈。

“嗯，以战止战，多么可悲，希望史塔克集团下一代的领导者，可以真正将带来战争的武器变成捍卫和平的武器。”霍华德嘟囔着，贾维斯有些听不清，不过他知道霍华德在想些什么，而且他也知道目前最重要的就是让霍华德能够好好休息，有个长久并且完整的美梦。

相较于霍华德的顺风顺水，阿兰·图灵就没那么好运了。

在战争期间，图灵研制出的密码破译机每月破译的轴心国情报数量多达84000条，在盟军诺曼底登陆等重大军事行动中发挥了重要作用，这为战争胜利做出了巨大的贡献。但政府却在战后不愿公布他的所作所为，政府有政府的考量，他们希望他们的堪称世界之最的密码机，可以在战后风起云涌的各殖民地监视它们的一举一动。

所以他们将战争后用剩下的密电码发报机送往世界各地，并且销毁或者封存了一切有关布莱切利庄园的资料，遣散了大部分的工作人员。

小部分触及庄园秘密核心的人——比如作为密码破译部门总顾问的图灵，便不仅不能将自己在战争中不可磨灭的贡献公之于众，还得不到知情人的认同，更成为了政府眼中“知道太多”的麻烦之人。

图灵有些落寞时，收到霍华德从大洋彼岸寄来的包裹，是一个笔记本，厚厚的笔记本记满了物理学公式和推论，图灵不明白霍华德寄给他一本物理学手稿的用意。无意间，他看到了扉页上的署名——普朗克、薛定谔、史塔克。

三位杰出的科学家以及一句话：

如果你不能最终告诉别人你一直在做什么，那么，你的研究也就一文不值。

这原本是薛定谔勉励霍华德而写下的，却使图灵豁然开朗，如果他不能说，那么就当他从没做过。他还有其他的事情可以做，他还有他被战争阻止了的，未尽的事业、他真正的事业——人工智能。

随后图灵接受了英国国家物理实验室的邀请，被聘为高级研究员，他又回到出生地伦敦，专心研究计算机理论。1950年10月，图灵发表了一篇题为“机器能思考吗”的论文，成为划时代之作。也正是这篇文章，为图灵赢得了“人工智能之父”的桂冠。

**

1945年秋，盟军联合作战司令路易斯·蒙巴顿在上交给丘吉尔及女王的战后总结的最后，写下了一段足以撼动世界的评语：对于国外的援助，尤其是美国民间的私人援助，我认为应郑重地表达国家对其的谢意。但与此同时，我国也应引以为戒，军工、医药等重要产业被掌握在私人手中过于难以预测、不好控制……

这段话是路易斯·蒙巴顿经过一晚上挣扎与权衡之后写下的，他脑海中不断浮现自1934年，第一次见到霍华德时的场景，那一瞬间，他就知道霍华德日后必成大器，只可惜霍华德太有自己的想法，太难以控制。而那之后的每次相见，都让他产生一分的惋惜霍华德不是一位英国人，但更多的九分庆幸他不是一位英国人，自己不用烦恼如何制衡他。

如果英美的合作没有那么紧密的话，霍华德的忠与反对于他来说没那么重要，但现在英美是一条战线，如果霍华德在美国掀起什么经济危机，那么也将危及英国，所以最终，他决定摒弃自己个人对于霍华德看重，将十一年来一直藏在心里的话写出来，告诫自己的政府，同时也要告诫美国政府。

**……如果有可能的话，军工、医药、核工业等，都应该为之国有。**

**

持续了六年的战争将很多地方变为废墟，战争对农业的破坏导致了欧洲大陆许多地方出现大面积的饥饿，而1946年欧洲西北部罕见的寒冬又使这一情况进一步恶化：严重饥荒的荷兰拖垮了同样处于恢复期的英、法两国。起初大家普遍认为它们完全可以依靠自身的殖民地，快速恢复经济。但到了1947年，情况仍未好转。

而在战争中基础设施基本没有遭到破坏、农业、工业储备都很充足的美国决定援助欧洲，帮助欧洲经济复苏，从而开启了使欧洲复兴的马歇尔计划。

在欧洲饥荒遍野、美国腹背交困的时候，霍华德和他的集团却通过与保加利亚人民军、阿尔巴尼亚反政府武装、蒙古、国民党等势力的军火交易，达到前所未有的繁荣。

“这很肮脏，但经济基础决定上层建筑，不是么？”霍华德半躺在他的厚皮扶手椅中，冲走进来的贾维斯挥了挥手中的《资本论》。

“怎么看起这个？”

“随便看看，看看苏联用来蛊惑人心的东西到底被曲解成了什么样。某些地方还是挺有道理。”

贾维斯接过霍华德手中的书放在一边：“最近形势很紧张，奥本海默教授前几日因被指责同情共产主义被警告，你还是小心点吧。”

“你真是专制。”霍华德揪住贾维斯的袖口，将他拉向自己。

“那你就是不听话的小奴隶。”贾维斯拿下揪着他袖口的那只手，握在手里。

霍华德斜了斜眼不满地盯着贾维斯。

“这将是一场没有硝烟的战争，而我们深陷其中。”贾维斯俯身亲了亲霍华德的额头，“这比上战场还要可怕，因为身边处处都是战场。”

1947年3月12日，杜鲁门在美国国会两院联席会议上发表咨文，宣称：今日世界的所有国家都面临着对两种不同生活方式的选择，一种是以大多数人的意志为基础的自由制度，另一种是以强加于大多数人的意志为基础的极权政体，而美国政策必须支持那些自由国家人民抵抗武装的少数人。

这一咨文是美国外交政策的一个重大转折，与此同时，被后世称为“冷战”的两大阵营间的争霸就此拉开序幕。

1947年5月，切斯特·菲利普斯准将*接到命令，指示他要建立一个能够保障国家安全的全新的组织，暂定名为“战略危险干预与谍报后勤处”来暗中调查、控制苏联派过来的间谍。

在政府不反对的默许状态下，菲利普斯准将邀请了霍华德一同主持该处的日常工作。

那便是神盾局的前身。

1948年，陆军参谋长艾森豪威尔辞去军职，结束了近40年的军事生涯，接受哥伦比亚大学的邀请，出任该校校长。

在二战中立下赫赫战功的世界英雄，在如日中天的事业里急流勇退，这一令人匪夷所思的举动，震惊了全国。

#注：切斯特·菲利普斯，《MCU美国队长1》开始时是上校，这里假定他战后升官了。

 

ACT.20

对于艾森豪威尔的急流勇退令霍华德与贾维斯十分惊诧，他们皆以为艾森豪威尔在二战早期的谦卑态度与为人处世，到处彰显着他有更大的野心——当然，他也有这个实力资本——现在突然辞去军职转去当个名不副实的大学校长实在令人想不通。

“国际商业机器公司*的副总秘书刚才致电史丹先生，他们副总希望安排一次私人会面。”贾维斯垂手站在霍华德身后，霍华德则在实验室中仔细端详着宇宙魔方——战争结束了，他终于可以好好研究一下这玩意儿了。

“私人会面？为什么？”霍华德将观察到的魔方形态用笔写下来，交给一旁的电脑录入员——1946年，第一台计算机诞生后，科技以前所未有的速度发展着，到1948年时，电脑已经逐渐淘汰了打孔卡计数器。

“不太清楚。”贾维斯如实相告，“是否拒绝？或者让史丹先生全权代理？”副总对副总，在级别上也说得过去。

“我记得国际商业机器公司一直是艾森豪威尔的忠实拥趸？”霍华德摘下护目镜，站在电脑录入员身后，盯着他录入数据。

“是的，艾森豪威尔辞职前提出的扩军备战、向外扩张的政策对于我们和其他那些财团来说都极为有利。但那是老约翰·沃森，还没有听说这位小约翰·沃森有什么明确表态。”

“我觉得这里面一定大有文章，安排一下，还是见见他。”

“好的。”由于霍华德醉心研究而不问公司事务很久，也不常出现在公司，贾维斯便将霍华德原来的秘书派去为奥巴代亚·史丹工作，自己则接替了霍华德秘书监管家的职位。

“对了，看到这个蓝色的家伙，突然想起一件事。”霍华德满意地看着计算机开始分析数据，回头叫住贾维斯。

“嗯？”贾维斯温柔地看着霍华德，安静地等着他的下文。

“达姆·杜根（Dum Dugan）你还记得么？”

“是的，隶属咆哮突击队，下士。”贾维斯的记忆一向精准。

“嗯，和菲利普斯说一下，把他调到神盾局，我有项任务要交给他。”

“好的。”

**

与国际商业机器公司的副总小约翰·沃森的会谈被安排在史塔克集团位于纽约中心地带的总部最高层上。这里的风景很好，周围视野开阔，可以俯瞰整个纽约。

小约翰·沃森被史塔克集团的秘书引着步入顶层，看着窗外史塔克集团的大楼周围无人比肩，暗叹同样都是实业，军工真是要比信息技术赚钱的多。

霍华德坐在落地窗前的沙发中，见沃森进来，将手中的报纸放在茶几上，站起来与他握手。

“你好，我是霍华德·史塔克。”

“我是约翰·沃森，我代我的父亲向你问好。”小沃森今年三十有四，之前十分抵触他父亲的这间公司，所以二战爆发后，急于逃离枯燥的销售工作而参军，在国民警卫军中也算以大胆著称。不知怎的，战争结束后，小沃森突然回心转意，又回到他父亲的公司，并且十分勤勉。

“不知他现在身体恢复的如何？”而老沃森近期因为UNIVAC公司先于他们制造出了全世界第一台计算机而忧思成疾，众所周知。

“已经完全康复了，多谢你的关心。”霍华德请小沃森一起坐下，贾维斯适时地端来两杯咖啡放在两人面前。

贾维斯立在霍华德身后，小沃森看了他一眼。

霍华德将这一眼尽收眼底，端起咖啡杯，掩住微微的笑意。“这是我的管家。”

“贾维斯先生，我当然听说过。”小沃森知道自己的小动作被发现，有些讪笑。

“哦？竟然比我还要有名么？”霍华德这次低低笑了出来，向后靠在沙发中。

“那不尽然，不过人人都说史塔克集团的第二人不是副总史丹，而是贾维斯先生罢了，名头当然不及第一人的你啊。”小沃森微微带着些不敬，又有些挑拨，因为他从他的秘书那里得知，他通过史丹预约霍华德的事，是贾维斯最终拍板，这让小沃森十分没有面子。

“原来外面的人都是这样看的。”霍华德点了点头，就像是听了个故事一样，没有做出任何表示——没有维护贾维斯，也没有护短史丹。

每次和重要的人初次见面，气氛都有些尴尬，不过这次依旧不是霍华德的错。

“不如我们开门见山吧，我想大家都知道，最近我有个重要的实验要做，所以公司的事都交给了奥巴代亚。是什么重要的事让你必须要来见我呢？”霍华德抿了一口咖啡，然后将杯子端在手里。

“是这样的……”小沃森也不是喜欢拐弯抹角的人，既然霍华德开门见山，那么他也就有话直说了：“最近的民调显示，由于与苏联的对抗致使经济复苏的步伐减慢，杜鲁门总统的支持率并没有原来那么高了，而大选即将开始。”

“所以？”霍华德并不表态，诱导小沃森继续说下去。

“所以我想听听史塔克先生的想法。”而小沃森也突然意识到自己上当，把问题又抛了回去。

霍华德瞧出端倪，他又抿了一口咖啡，“距离大选只有不到半年时间，我想贵公司早已做好最明智的打算，但我不知道一向远离这些的我，又能在此时此刻给你们带来什么帮助呢？”

“我指的当然不是这届，而是下一届。”

“四年后的事？沃森先生真是目光长远啊，霍华德佩服。”

“确实，四年时间中，变故太大，但唯一不变的只有一件事，我想史塔克先生应该最清楚。”

对于商人来说，永远不变的东西当然是利益。

“那么沃森先生有了明确的支持对象了？”霍华德又将咖啡杯放在嘴边。

“艾森豪威尔将军。”

听到这个名字，霍华德的手顿了一顿，随即他了然地闭了闭眼睛，将杯中的咖啡一饮而尽。

“当然，将军对于美国乃至世界的贡献是巨大的。”而且他的政策也对财团是最优的，“史塔克集团将全力支持。”

霍华德将杯子放回茶几上，发出清脆的碰撞声。

**

贾维斯送走小沃森之后，回到落地窗前，打断了站在那里沉思的霍华德。

霍华德转过身来，揉了揉眉心，“真是烦恼总是找上门，阴谋，都是阴谋。”

贾维斯笑了笑，将霍华德拉到沙发边，按他坐下，为他按摩着头皮。

“我想，他辞去军职应该也是另有目的，你去查查。”

“好的。”

1948年11月，原本胜算渺茫的杜鲁门总统因为签署了在军队中废除种族隔离制度的《行政命令9981号》而重新获得了一些支持。1949年1月20日，他以微弱优势再一次当选总统，这也是总统就职典礼第一次通过电视直播。

而贾维斯也搞清楚了艾森豪威尔的策略：因为艾森豪威尔并没有念过大学只读过军校，在1947年的民调中，反对他的人以此为借口指责他“胸无点墨”。他的幕僚提出一种应对方案，那就是辞去军职，而进入大学当校长来增加他的“文职身份”筹码。恰巧老约翰·沃森正是哥伦比亚大学的董事，一切变得顺理成章起来。

虽然艾森豪威尔并不常出现在大学里，但他惯有的亲和力还是赢得了不少学生的好感，更何况他是二战中最传奇的英雄，光是这一点，就能为学校募集到不少钱，所以教授们也并没有太多怨言。

“看来，小沃森来找我，应该是出于艾森豪威尔的授意。”霍华德盯着那份装在标有“顶级机密”封皮里的报告皱着眉头，“听说杜鲁门有意拉拢他？”

“是的，但是近年来对于越南无止境的援助和对于朝鲜战场的态度，杜鲁门总统的支持率在不断刷新下限，我想艾森豪威尔另有打算。”

1950年，杜鲁门任命艾森豪威尔为北大西洋公约组织欧洲盟军统帅，艾森豪威尔又恢复了军职，他向哥伦比亚大学“请长假”暂离，举家搬到法国居住。虽然他在哥伦比亚大学的时间不长，并且学校一直处于“有校长实际上等于没校长”的状态，但这一经历确实堵住了一部分反对分子的嘴。

“这一步走得实在精妙。”贾维斯都不得不赞叹艾森豪威尔和他的团队的深谋远虑。

“那是你不在其位，换做是你站在那个位置，你一定做的比他们都要好。”霍华德躺在沙滩椅上，将报告抵还给贾维斯。

“您过奖了。”贾维斯接过报告，并递了一杯冰饮给霍华德，然后转身去吩咐午饭。

霍华德给中央情报局打了个电话，他听说最近那位能干的女特工卡特过的并不好，他有些唏嘘，战争胜利了，她却失去了她一生的挚爱，却还要因为是美国队长的女朋友而遭到冷嘲热讽，实在是有些可惜。所以霍华德不顾后果地挖了埃德加·胡佛的墙脚，将卡特调职至神盾局，他自己的麾下。

一旁坐着的大个子抖着腿，不住地偷瞄着前方的两位美女，霍华德用余光看了他一眼，随即了然地笑着，自己也看了一眼面前身着有些暴露的女性，“那叫做比基尼。”

“比基尼？”大个子若有所思地念叨着：“你发明的？”

我是这种人吗？霍华德翻了个白眼，“不，是法国人发明的。”

“哦，比基尼，比基尼……”达姆·杜根不住地点着头。真是个好发明。

#注：国际商业机器公司，简称IBM（International Business Machines Corporation）。总公司在纽约州阿蒙克市。1911年托马斯·约翰·沃森创立于美国，是全球最大的信息技术和业务解决方案公司。

 

ACT.21

艾森豪威尔办公室的书桌下方第二层的柜子里，锁着一张照片。没有人知道那其中的内容。艾森豪威尔的私人秘书谢尔曼·亚当斯偶尔窥见过两次艾森豪威尔像至宝似的捧着那张照片端详：一次面色温和得他从来没见过，而眼前这次则乌云密布。

他不敢妄自揣测这位阴晴不定的领袖的想法，但是他十分好奇究竟是什么样的照片能够时不时牵动他们伟大的军事家的心情。

不过他终究不敢一探究竟。

“司令，财团董事长们都到了，会议马上就要开始。”亚当斯礼貌性地敲了敲半掩着的门，果不其然艾森豪威尔立刻把那张照片收回了柜子里并且上了锁。

“好的，我们走吧。”艾森豪威尔收起不祥的表情，站起来整理了一下衣服，结果亚当斯递过来的报告。

“这一次的民调结果如何？”艾森豪威尔低头扫了一眼报告。

“比预期还要好。”亚当斯如履薄冰般谨慎地回答——在他的上司这里，他往往感受到一种压迫感，让他不自觉地小心翼翼起来。

突然，艾森豪威尔停住脚步，他在看出席会议的名单：“史塔克集团怎么又是史丹出席？”

亚当斯听他语气极为不善，就知道这次史塔克集团又撞到了枪口上：“史塔克先生现在在中途岛处理一些武器问题，应该是杜鲁门总统的直接授意，他的管家之前致电说明过了。”

艾森豪威尔皱了皱眉头，将报告还给亚当斯：“哼，每次都有各种借口不参加。真的只是巧合么？”

亚当斯不敢答话，确实史塔克一次都没有出席过财团幕僚会议，但施予的资金支持却从未比别人少过一分。并且他每次不能参加会议之前，都会让管家致电说明缘由，礼数周到细致。按理说艾森豪威尔没必要每次都为此大发雷霆，但是事实却偏偏每次都惹得艾森豪威尔极其不满。

“他到底有没有把我放在眼里。”艾森豪威尔气愤地走出办公室。

也许正是每次都有正当的理由又提前请假，让艾森豪威尔每次都抓不到把柄，才致使他这般的生气？亚当斯觉得应该稍微提点一下史丹先生，让他好好规劝一下史塔克。

毕竟眼前这位怒气冲冲的人，有极大可能会是日后的总统，现在惹恼了他，可没有史塔克集团什么好果子吃。

**

“你们怎么办事的，这么重要的东西怎么会被人偷了？”霍华德一拍桌子，吓了眼前几位保镖一跳。他头上的简易吊灯有些接触不良，明明灭灭地晃得人眼晕。

“我查了一下，这里的警报器被人弄坏了。”贾维斯适时走进来，后面跟着杜根下士。

“对，三层防盗设施都被破坏，内行人干的。”杜根下士补充道。

“内行人？”霍华德转过身来，继续训斥着工作失误的保镖。

贾维斯在他耳边说了些什么，霍华德才停止发怒，低声问贾维斯：“你确定是苏联间谍干的？”

“对，我查了机场，这里地方小，机场每天只有两架飞机起降，名单应该很好查的，这会应该已经有结果了。”

霍华德点了点头，贾维斯则在他身侧悄悄观察着那几位瑟瑟发抖的保镖的神情。

有一位除了愧疚及恐惧，好像还有些得意。

“不要担心。”

“我怎么能不担心，那批武器如果不低温保存，常温下会产生挥发，而那些蠢货一定会磕碰导致泄漏。”絮絮不止的霍华德焦虑地原地打转，被贾维斯和杜根拉出安保间。

出门之后，霍华德恢复了往日的镇定：“看出什么了？”

“中间那位有些可疑，晚上估计会有行动，你们盯紧点。”贾维斯冲杜根说道。杜根点了点头。

九头蛇在窃取他们的研究成果，而霍华德早有察觉，所以与贾维斯演了一场戏，假意将注意力引到苏联间谍身上来让真正的内应放松警惕。

“刚才史丹先生打来了电话，艾森豪威尔司令在法国邀请你去参加诺曼底登陆纪念日。”

“真是麻烦。”

“史丹说你几次缺席会议，艾森豪威尔已经有些不满了。”

“他这是故意找茬。”

“但你也无计可施。”

“唉……”霍华德突然将头抵在贾维斯肩窝上，贾维斯看了看周围，杜根早已领命离去，这里没有其他人，才放心地搂过霍华德，轻轻揉捏着他的胳膊，帮他放松。

“可是去欧洲好远。”

“这次是在华盛顿。”

“华盛顿？”霍华德突然站直起来，“他特意邀请了我？”

“是的，怎么？”

“我怎么觉得有些不对劲？史丹特意说了艾克很不高兴？”

“是的，而且还提到亚当斯秘书也暗示过这一点。”

“他最近和杜鲁门的关系如何？”

“杜鲁门的支持率一直在下降，而麦卡锡的胡言乱语显然在助长共和党的声势。杜鲁门想通过拉拢目前还无党派的艾森豪威尔加入民主党来增加自己的支持率，但是有情报显示麦卡锡的后台与艾森豪威尔的一位幕僚渊源颇深。并且虽然艾森豪威尔现在身处法国，他的支持者们却继续在国内制造舆论，用他们控制的报纸、电台等舆论工具，为他大力宣传。”

“所以这会不会是一场警示？让我与现任政府保持距离？”

“很有可能，不过为这点事就做出警示的话，那也太傻。你一直以商人身份自居，当然要看眼前的利益。”

“对，就让他们这样以为好了，让他们以为谁能抛出更大的利益谁就能得到我的支持，这样情形就会变得简单。他们的政治手段勾心斗角，太让我厌烦。”

贾维斯又捏了捏霍华德的手心，“我永远在你身边。”

霍华德冲贾维斯笑了笑：“那就去一次，最近我的桥牌技巧有了很大长进。”

“之后可以回长岛休息半个月，费曼教授发来电报说他的妹妹生了一个儿子，现在长岛的庄园里修养。”

“琼？哈，那个小丫头都生了孩子？你什么时候给我生一个？”霍华德想起年轻时天真无邪的琼屡次向他示好，不禁笑了出来。

贾维斯冷笑了一下：“生也是你生。”

“……”

**

1950年6月6日，华盛顿特区，诺曼底登陆纪念日派对。

霍华德再一次坐在了牌桌上，而他万分怀念上一次的牌局：他一直都在赢，并且并不是牌面上的主角。这一次却一切都反了过来，他坐在了艾森豪威尔对面，和他成了一家，却一直在输。

“史塔克先生好像依旧心不在焉？”几局过后，艾森豪威尔面无表情地开口。而霍华德左右两边，艾森豪威尔的两位幕僚纷纷表示赞同。

“我本来也不擅这个，况且，这次又被灌了酒。”霍华德将手中的牌扔出一张，然后靠在椅背上。这一次霍华德可没什么要求艾森豪威尔的，所以就算输了也不用太着急，他想看看艾森豪威尔到底要做什么。

“最近史塔克先生好像非常的忙。”坐在霍华德下手的欧文·威尔逊*故意提道。

“是啊，几家外国的工厂出了点麻烦，有的时候，你并不能期望每个员工都能像史丹那样得力。”

“史塔克先生这样说是不是对您那位万能的管家有些不公平？听说他比史丹先生更加能干。”

“我也这么听说。”霍华德打了个太极，没有做出任何回答，他很烦每次都有人在利用贾维斯来挑拨他与史丹的关系。

这时艾森豪威尔突然咳了一声，打断了他们的谈话。霍华德突然眉心一跳，本能地感到艾森豪威尔对于贾维斯有着深深的敌意，但无论他如何思量，都想不起贾维斯何处得罪过他。

艾森豪威尔别有深意地瞥了一眼霍华德，“史塔克先生是否还想玩些大的来助助兴？”

还玩大的？霍华德心想这次他可没有什么可以故意输给他的东西了，随着年岁的增长，他握在手里的东西都越来越重要以至于不能随便当做赌资了。“这倒不用，不过我确实有些乏了，玩完这局，我想我应该回家睡觉了。”

“依旧是九点睡觉？如今如此有节制的年轻人太少见了。”欧文·威尔逊故作惊讶。

“哈。”霍华德讪笑着，心想这你都知道，未免太暴露你家主子跟我这里安插过眼线这件事了。

果然，艾森豪威尔面色更加不郁。欧文·威尔逊自觉说错话，老实不再开口。

最后这局行至一半，霍华德开始有了胜意，艾森豪威尔却在这时径自开口：

 _“我像栏中的一个怪物被赶逐_  
被朋友、自由和太阳  
但是赶我的猎人已经占尽上风  
我已无路可逃……”

霍华德心里暗道一声不好，虽然依旧想不明白为何艾森豪威尔执意与他过不去，但他清楚地知道艾森豪威尔要动手了。

这场局恐怕他要输。

“司令真是好情怀。”霍华德赞叹地看了一眼艾森豪威尔。他也不是毫无准备就敢来赴宴，他已经让贾维斯在外面预备好直升飞机和快艇，还在出发前和杜根学了一手抽老千的方法。

霍华德利用此法迅速赢了牌局，他镇定地环视了一下四周，众人都悄悄地看着他这桌，他干笑了几声：“看来还是老天眷顾我，让我在最后时刻反败为胜，不过我事先可是说好了要走，你们可不能说我赢了就跑。”

欧文·威尔逊默不作声地扭头看向艾森豪威尔。

艾森豪威尔盯着霍华德。

霍华德依旧笑着回看艾森豪威尔，看不出心里的忐忑。

过了有那么几秒，四周安静地仿佛可以听见树叶落在地上的声音。

霍华德点了一根烟，打火机的声音打破了这份诡异的安静。

“那么，我想我该走了。”霍华德站起来，同一旁还在犹豫的欧文·威尔逊握了握手，又冲艾森豪威尔微微点头致敬后，转身离席。

“司令，这……”欧文·威尔逊急忙看向艾森豪威尔。

艾森豪威尔紧紧盯着霍华德离去的背影：“让他走， _他已无路可逃。_ ”

#注：欧文·威尔逊——美国商人与政治家。通用汽车第二任CEO，绰号“引擎查理”，后在艾森豪威尔政府中出任国防部长。

 

ACT.22

霍华德叼着烟，闲庭信步地在前台领来自己的外套，走到外面，贾维斯赶紧迎了上来。

“我们快走，别回头。”霍华德见到贾维斯，这才扔了口中的香烟，脚步有些踉跄。

“怎么了？”

“边走边说，我想我们可能要倒霉了。之前那些足以用来胁迫杜鲁门的资料你都收好了？”

“是的。”贾维斯让霍华德坐在车里，吩咐司机赶紧前往机场。

“我想你是最知道什么该用在什么时候。还好之前我们做好了准备，理查德会帮我离开美国，我会先去加拿大或者墨西哥避一避，公司交给史丹，神盾局交给卡特，那批失踪的武器我想极有可能成为艾森豪威尔要整倒我的突破口，务必赶紧追查到它们的下落。”现在再深究为什么艾森豪威尔非要纠缠霍华德已经于事无补，最重要的是防范他的每一次打击。

贾维斯握住霍华德有些冰凉的手：“你放心，如果他们蓄谋已久这件事，那么必然是要从公司入手，公司那么多人，总会想出办法，你首要是要保护好自己的安全。”

“嗯。”

**

在直升机停机坪，霍华德与贾维斯意外地看到了等在那里的佩吉·卡特。

“你怎么在这？”

“那批武器已经有了下落。”

“上飞机说……”霍华德在车上已经换了一身贫民的衣服，这样方便他登岛。

“发生什么事了？”卡特看向面色严峻的二人。

“恐怕我要离开些时日，武器的事贾维斯会协助你。”

飞行需要一个半小时，霍华德大致和卡特交代了一下神盾局的事务，“你是说作为内应的看守已经被灭口了？”

“是的，九头蛇的惯用手段。”

“那么你想怎么办？”

“继续假装那是苏联人所为，从舆论上误导九头蛇，另一方面我需要一个了解九头蛇内部运作的人来协助我。”卡特盯着霍华德，霍华德知道她指的是谁。

“这个我目前帮不了你，在这个紧要时刻，我的人再去接触佐拉，一定会被捉住把柄，你需要找个局外人来帮你。”

卡特想了一下，点了点头，“也许我可以当那个局外人，毕竟我的人士关系还没有被完全调过来。”

“也好，你可以假装为……嗯……你懂的，为队长报仇而揍他一顿。”霍华德无意旧事重提，但是卡特理解地点了点头。

他们到达纽约后，已经有辆老爷车在等着他们，卡特和贾维斯将霍华德送上快艇。

“那批武器对于世界来说实在太危险，就算艾森豪威尔不以它们为借口，也务必要赶紧找到。”霍华德拉着卡特的手说道：“我可能有很长一段时间不能出现，你保重。有什么事贾维斯会帮助你。”霍华德看向贾维斯，贾维斯也在远处紧紧地看着他。

卡特顺着霍华德的目光看过去，她又转过头来：“你们……”其实卡特早就感到这两人不同寻常主仆之间的关系，他们两个之间的张力与气氛太合拍太默契。

“哈，你也快找一个合适的人，谈一场恋爱吧。”霍华德抱了抱卡特，默认了卡特的猜测。

卡特笑着推开了霍华德。

霍华德跳上小快艇：“我安顿好之后会联系贾维斯，有什么事你告诉他就好了。”

“好的，你一路平安，小心四周。”

目送霍华德的小快艇消失在黑暗中，卡特从码头走上岸边。

“虽然我们之前相处的很不愉快，但是我想如果你有什么麻烦或者问题，可以随时来找我。”贾维斯冰冷地说道。他可没忘了那年就是这个女人指使霍华德开着小飞机飞向危险的敌后，差点出事。

“哦对，是晚上九点以前的任意时间。”贾维斯没等卡特回话，立刻补充了一句。

“九点？九点会发生什么？”

“九点之后我要睡觉了。”

“哈。”卡特轻笑了一声，不过她看向贾维斯，贾维斯的表情十分严肃，并不像在开玩笑，卡特有些摸不着头脑，皱了皱眉头坐上车。

“你要去哪？”贾维斯礼貌性地问了卡特一下。

“工作。”卡特没好气地答道。

贾维斯帮卡特关上车门，在钻进车之前，看了一眼那漆黑的大海，霍华德离开的方向，那里什么都没有。贾维斯期望他的霍华德能够平安抵达长岛。

**

霍华德对了对快艇的仪表盘，方向正确，他预计半个小时后就能到达长岛。理查德·费曼会在码头迎接他。

他回头看了看，曼哈顿港的灯光已经变得朦胧遥远，他又转过身看向前方，漆黑一片，看不到任何微光。他有些不安，对于前路，他第一次感到困惑迷茫。一直以来他的人生都在按照他自己的规划向前行进，就算突发的战争，依旧没有阻挡他的步伐，但这次，确确实实脱离了他的掌控。他清楚地知道并不是所有的事都会按照他的计划发生发展，但他却料想不到变故竟然是以这种方式打了他个措手不及。

黑暗中他开始胡思乱想，想起十年前在从伦敦到纽约的渡轮上，他也曾如此的迷茫，但是他很快就找到了解决的办法。而这一次，他深处无边的黑暗之中，完全找不到出口。

突然他回过神来，周围有些杂声，有些不对劲。他急忙熄灭了快艇的马达，关上探照灯。噪声却越来越大。

“砰砰砰”突如其来的三声闷响，将霍华德吓出一身冷汗，三盏巨大的探照灯全部打在他身上，让刚刚熟悉了黑暗的霍华德完全睁不开眼睛。

过了大概有三分钟，霍华德才勉强能用手遮住强光睁开眼睛，却依旧看不清光线背后的人究竟是谁。

“史塔克先生半夜是要去哪啊？不是说九点就要睡觉了么？”

虽然看不清来人，但这声音他认识。三个小时前，他们还坐在一起打牌。

霍华德皱了皱眉头：“威尔逊先生能不能先把灯关上？”

威尔逊冷笑了一声，命令将探照灯调暗，但依旧聚光在霍华德的船上。

“这样好多了。”霍华德站直身体，既然躲不掉，就从容一点。“怎么？威尔逊先生也当了舅舅？”

“什么？”威尔逊被问的一头雾水。

“我当了舅舅，正在前往我亲爱的小妹家，不然，还有什么样天大的事能够把我从美好的梦乡当中拉出来呢？就是不知道威尔逊先生又是为了什么跑到这来。”

“当然是因为史塔克先生你不老实，牌局作弊，艾克他非常生气，觉得胜之不武，想要重组牌局，这不，就让我来请史塔克先生再叙。”

霍华德大笑了出来：“作弊？哈，我史塔克还不至于为了那点小钱就丢掉尊严。”

“那么就请史塔克先生亲自来赢回你的尊严吧。”

**

霍华德离开曼哈顿港两个小时后，贾维斯接到费曼的电话。费曼说，他在约定的地方等了两个小时，却并没有见到霍华德，一定是中途出了什么变故。

霍华德失踪三个半小时后，贾维斯乘坐直升飞机回到华盛顿，站在睡眼惺忪的杜鲁门总统面前。

“是什么风把你吹来了？”

“史塔克先生被人监禁。”

“什么？被谁？”杜鲁门被这突如其来的消息震醒。政府有太多秘密见不得人的军火勾当还要倚重史塔克集团来完成，而也有太多秘密被史塔克掌握着。

“很大可能是艾森豪威尔司令。”

“你确定？”

“89%的可能性，而且我想艾森豪威尔司令下一步就会来找您。”

“他想要做什么？”

“这我不好揣测，但是我需要您来保证我老板的安全。”

“我为什么要帮你？”杜鲁门一心想要拉拢艾森豪威尔，虽然史塔克同样重要。

“1943年，巴里港，那件事还没有被所有人忘记，一些冤魂的家属还没有得到应得的赔偿。”霍华德与贾维斯将这个秘密封存了七年，现在终于该揭开。

“你在威胁我？这件事史塔克集团也脱不了干系。”这件事当年是罗斯福总统亲自料理，杜鲁门以为不会再有人旧事重提。

“我不敢，我只是在提醒您，不要让这件事落在别有用心的人手中。史塔克先生很怕疼，也许会……”

“你在暗示艾森豪威尔会动用私刑？”

“这都犹未可知，他被藏在暗处，什么都不好说。如果您不便相帮，我还有一件事要向您汇报。”

“什么事？”

“检举我的老板。他涉嫌与苏联间谍有联系，并且很可能是 **有意** 弄丢了一批在中途岛上研制的新型大规模杀伤性武器。”

杜鲁门被史塔克集团握住太多的秘密，他当然也不是对史塔克家一无所知，他知道贾维斯一直以来都被史塔克视为政府或者军队的眼线，但后来好像又不这样想了。

也许史塔克的顾虑是真的？贾维斯真的是一名隐藏的太久太好的卧底？

“你确定？你的检举很有可能让他背上叛国罪的罪名。”

“我确定，现在神盾局正在全力追查这批武器的下落。您可以先缉捕霍华德·史塔克。”

杜鲁门盯着贾维斯，试图从他滴水不漏的表情里看出一些端倪，但是他失败了。

最终杜鲁门打了一个电话：“埃德加，抱歉打扰，但是我需要你来一下白宫。”

霍华德失踪四个小时后，联邦调查局局长埃德加·胡佛亲自下达命令：史塔克工业集团董事长霍华德·史塔克涉嫌叛国罪被通缉。

霍华德失踪六个小时后，联邦调查局特工接到匿名举报，在费城郊区发现霍华德的身影。

霍华德失踪七个小时后，霍华德被押送至华盛顿政治犯监狱。

 

ACT.23

霍华德被关进了政治犯监狱，因为还没有正式被起诉，所以作为嫌疑人，关押他的是个单人间。

他这一晚都没有合眼，他在梳理形势：晚上11时15分，他在去长岛的海上遭遇艾森豪威尔的人，他被胁迫上了他们的船，却在之后被套上了头套。

这一举动十分让他怀疑，艾森豪威尔不想让他知道关押他的地方？他为什么要这么做？是因为之后还会放他出来？所以不想暴露他的老巢？但通过短暂的拘禁他又能从自己这里得到什么？他想要什么？

霍华德还没想明白的时候，就听见威尔逊的声音命令改变方向。然后他们上了岸，坐上了车，可能兜了几个圈子，然后他就被莫名其妙地扔在了荒山野岭里。

紧接着联邦特工就赶来把他抓了起来，而他们表示，他所在的地方处于费城的郊区。

那么又是为什么他会被丢弃在这里，而原本他们打算把他带到哪去？

而自己被指控的叛国罪又是怎么来的？

“17819号，有人探视你。”狱警突然用警棍敲了敲他房间的栏杆，叮咣作响的声音吓了他一跳。现在是他在海上遭遇威尔逊后的第八个小时，早上七点。还没到探视时间。所以狱警态度很不好，但是又因为来人的地位，不得不来叫他。

霍华德想通了这一点，就大概知道是谁来看他了。

艾森豪威尔一脸阴郁地坐在他的面前。

清晨微薄的曦光从房顶处小小的窗户中洒进来，透着些清冷的寒意。艾森豪威尔没叫人开灯，在微光的印衬下他的表情更加难以捉摸。霍华德拉开一把椅子，坐在艾森豪威尔对面。

霍华德就这样淡漠地看着艾森豪威尔，两个人谁都没有说话。

时间就这样一分一秒地流逝，空气中开始弥散着从艾森豪威尔身上传来的淡淡的烟草味道。霍华德越来越想不明白艾森豪威尔为什么要在这里和他浪费时间。一旁刚刚被叫醒的狱警悄悄打起了哈欠，不知道这两位大人物到底在打什么哑谜。

霍华德想不明白便不想了，反正他被拘在这里哪里也去不了，时间倒是多得是。但显然艾森豪威尔一身要事，不可能平白和他在这里浪费光阴。所以一定会是他先忍不住开口。

霍华德稍稍往后一靠，怀念起自家舒服的躺椅。不知道他那万能的管家是否已经发现他的失踪或者被捕，正在运作着他们计划好的那些事。

艾森豪威尔见霍华德的表情突然浮现出淡淡的恬静，心里一软，但他随即想清楚这表情并不是对着他发出的，而是因为他想到了别人，在他的面前，想到了别人。艾森豪威尔突然又生气起来。

“别想了，就是他将你的行为检举到了总统那里，你养了多年的狗，终究还是一匹永远也养不熟的狼。”

“是他？”霍华德突然从温柔的想念中被拉了出来，艾森豪威尔的话就像是一个响亮的耳光将他打醒。“不可能。”

“这有什么不可能，不然你以为你为什么会落到这副田地？”

“不是你？”

“我都已经将你握在手心里了，何必还要多此一举？”艾森豪威尔双手握在一起，身体前倾。这是急于想要霍华德相信他的表现。

“贾维斯不擅长说谎。”霍华德摇了摇头。

“好的说谎者通常会让你认为他不擅长说谎。”艾森豪威尔双手突然松开，分别撑在桌子上，身体更加向前倾。

霍华德下意识地向后靠了一下，手指按住眉心，仔细想了想艾森豪威尔的话：确实，他都已经将他秘密扣押送往某处，但中途威尔逊接到指示后，他们才上了岸，将他扔在了费城郊区……

过了良久，他终于松开按住眼睛的手，开口问道：“你有烟么？”

**

霍华德在回到自己单间的路上步履有些不稳。他觉得自己的状况有点糟糕。可是这个时候，他去哪找异丙肼。

他脑中不断浮现出艾森豪威尔阴影中的脸，他的话也不断在脑中盘旋，进而是贾维斯的，他的恭谦他的承诺，他握着他的手时掌心的温度。到底谁在说谎。

霍华德的表情变了几变。却都被站在远处的艾森豪威尔看在眼里。

艾森豪威尔双拳紧握，表情阴沉，仿佛周围的空气也因为他的心情而变得冰冷起来。

谢尔曼·亚当斯不敢说话。他觉得这气氛十分的诡异。

直到霍华德蹒跚地走回他的单间，缩在床的一头躲进阴影中再也看不见后，艾森豪威尔才缓慢地松开了拳头。

“你说他信了么。”

亚当斯愣了一下才发现艾森豪威尔是在问他：“我觉得他信了，从他开始出现抑郁症的表现来看，对他的打击不小。”

“确实，他听进去了，但是他依旧不愿相信。”艾森豪威尔还在使劲盯着霍华德的房间，希望能看到点什么。

亚当斯不明白这一切是为什么。

IBM与通用集团联合向艾森豪威尔提出不满史塔克集团的作风，艾森豪威尔一开始并没有当做一回事。不过最近他愈发的难以捉摸他上司的心。当IBM与通用集团的老总再一次提出要打压史塔克集团的时候，这一次艾森豪威尔没有拒绝。

甚至他还提交了报告，对杜鲁门评估了收购史塔克集团后的前景。

但现在的气氛，又处处透着诡异。

“我到底哪里不如他？”艾森豪威尔一拳捶上墙壁，吓了亚当斯一跳。

他？谁？史塔克？

好像又不是。

亚当斯突然灵光一闪，他好像无意中窥得了他上司隐藏的极深的秘密。这令他万分惶恐。

他突然觉得，也许IBM与通用集团认为艾森豪威尔看不过史塔克集团是因为史塔克个人的风评不良，而借此要利益倾轧史塔克集团，从而将他排挤出艾森豪威尔的幕僚阵营，并在日后削弱史塔克集团对于美国经济的影响这一步，好像走错了。

艾森豪威尔是想打击史塔克集团，但好像和IBM与通用集团的初衷，背道而驰。

这下，情况有些复杂了。

**

所谓承诺，就是无论环境如何变化也不受影响。

我将永远站在你身边。

如你所说，这不是调戏，是调情。

老爷，我是埃德温·贾维斯，您的管家。

霍华德缩在不见天日的牢房中的简陋小床的一角，他的神智越来越混乱，身体也开始不自觉地间歇性抽搐，但耳中不断回响的声音却越来越清晰。

好的说谎者会让你认为他不擅长说谎。

是谁，是谁在挑拨离间。又是谁一直在信口雌黄。

霍华德想不明白。

**

“史塔克工业集团董事长霍华德·史塔克涉嫌勾结苏联间谍，被指控犯有叛国罪，现已收押。史塔克集团的股票也一落千丈。我们现在正在史塔克集团大楼下，等待副董事长奥巴代亚·史丹的出现。”

现场一片混乱，不少电台记者和激进的反共分子纷纷围堵在史塔克集团的大楼下。史丹站在最高层向下看着。

“先生，贾维斯管家来了。”

史丹双手插在兜里，长期不运动，使他已经开始有了快到中年的感觉：挥之不去的肚腩、解决不了的脱发。而眼下的危机加重了他脱发的情况。如果这次能够安然度过危机，他想他应该好好揍一顿他那甩手掌柜霍华德的屁股。

“怎么样？”史丹见贾维斯进来，急忙问道。

“不好，那批武器还没有找到，但艾森豪威尔已经上书杜鲁门，要彻底清算集团，很有可能下一步要使我们破产，然后政府收编。”

“收为国有？他们心可真大。”

“对于不听话又庞大的企业，政府一向都是这么做。搞垮然后收编。”

“那我们怎么办？”贾维斯注意到，史丹一直用的都是“我们”而不是“你”。

“在史塔克先生正式被起诉之前，我们要先找到那批武器，洗清他的嫌疑，不然一切的经济手段，都是枉费。”

“那么你是说我要从经济手段入手了？”

“对，那是你擅长的领域。”

“这次之后，我要放个长假。”史丹摸了摸自己光秃秃的后脑勺，心想不如都剃秃算了。

“首先要保住集团，不然就不止长假这么简单了。”贾维斯向史丹鞠了一躬。

霍华德一直都将史丹钳制的很好，贾维斯却从来没有信任过史丹。

但是日久见人心，这次危机当头，史丹并没有落井下石，着实让贾维斯敬佩。

**

而此时杜根和卡特正在驱车前往里海营。

菲利普斯准将刚刚申请下审讯战犯佐拉的许可证。

“我们这是去哪？”杜根开着车，这条路他很熟悉，但他并不知道目的。

“去找一个熟知九头蛇的人谈一谈。”

“九头蛇？不是苏联间谍偷走的么？”

“那只是我们营造的假象，让九头蛇的人以为我们真的把注意力都集中在搜寻苏联人上而放松警惕的假象。”

“哦。”杜根恍然大悟。“那你觉得被关了那么久的人，会知道多少？我们会成功么？”

“我们必须成功。”

 

ACT.24

艾森豪威尔迈着大步走进杜鲁门的办公室。

杜鲁门和他的国防部长罗伯特·洛维特，以及联邦调查局局长埃德加·胡佛、中央情报局局长比德尔·史密斯已经坐在了那里。

窗户被厚厚的帘幕遮挡，他们围坐在沙发中，面前放着霍华德的档案。屋内唯一的光源，就只有一盏昏黄的落地灯。

比德尔·史密斯是艾森豪威尔的旧部下，同时还是二战胜利后至1949年的美国驻苏联大使，他在这段时间建立了极为广阔的谍报网，并且他还熟识霍华德。他率先开口：“我并不认为史塔克是一位间谍，这之前也没有任何迹象。这件事出了之后，苏联那边也很惊讶。”他递出一份电报，上面写着维克托·谢苗诺维奇·阿巴库莫夫——苏联国家安全部部长——对于此事的震惊，并且要求严肃彻查。被乱扣帽子这种事，苏联人当然不会坐视不理，而之所以史密斯能够得到完整的电报并且依次为强硬依据，则是因为到目前为止，英国布莱切利庄园的那些密码破译机还在秘密工作的功劳。

艾森豪威尔没有表态，但是他从心底表示赞同，他的目的只是整垮史塔克集团，让那个人没有依靠，而非弄死史塔克个人。

罗伯特·洛维特却提出了反对意见：“也许他还处在被策反的边缘，那批武器确实丢失也是不争的事实，我限令24小时之内给我武器详细的配置说明，现在还没有给到我。但就现在到手的情报来说，是一批大规模杀伤性武器，一旦这件事暴露，不管武器流向哪里，我们正在制造危害全世界安全的新型武器的事，将有损我国颜面。”

杜鲁门点了点头。这是他现在最为关心的事，这批武器是他下令通过的提案，首当其冲应该负责的就是他。

艾森豪威尔看着胡佛。埃德加·胡佛历经了30几年，八届政府，四任总统，依旧稳坐联邦调查局局长的位置，不可谓不传奇。

胡佛的双眼如同猎鹰一般紧紧锁定艾森豪威尔，仿佛能看穿他的任何企图。而此时胡佛双手一直支在下巴上一言不发，却惟独盯着艾森豪威尔。

艾森豪威尔咳嗽了一下掩饰他的紧张，他从文件夹中抽出一份装订好的报告：“这是1945年英国盟军联合作战司令路易斯·蒙巴顿写的评估报告。报告中有意无意地提到过我们的史塔克，而同时他也指出，对于这种军工民企不能放任他们做大。我想，不管史塔克有没有与苏联间谍串通，此时都是收并史塔克集团的好时机。”

杜鲁门接过艾森豪威尔手中的报告，粗略的看了一眼，又看了一眼艾森豪威尔提供的收购史塔克集团后对政府的好处，思忖良久没有说话。

这时胡佛开口：“那么你打算以什么样的手段让史塔克集团破产？”

“就利用现在局势，只要拖延他的受审时间，在这期间尽可能多的抛出公司的负面消息，用不了多久，史塔克集团就会崩溃。”

胡佛好像从这句话中得到了什么非常有用的信息，了然地咧了咧嘴，并不再说话。

杜鲁门则权衡着到底是拉拢艾森豪威尔重要，还是保住史塔克集团和他的秘密重要。

就在杜鲁门总统不表态的情况下，霍华德接受庭审的日期无限延后。这反倒为卡特的工作争取到了时间。

“之前你们以我的生命作为威胁，逼迫我说出了所有我知道的。现在我已经无可奉告。”佐拉躺在自己的床上背对着卡特和杜根不合作。

“如果你说出你所知道的一切，我想你可以继续你的工作。我们得到了魔方，你就不想继续你的研究么？”卡特抛出橄榄枝。

佐拉顿了一下。

“史塔克集团里有所有最先进的设备，那将是一片广阔的海洋，没有威胁、没有压迫、充满自由与尊敬。”卡特用女性特有的温柔嗓音为佐拉描绘了一幅所有科学家都向往的未来场景。

佐拉坐了起来，将眼镜戴在耳朵上：“你们想知道什么。”

**

卡特将特工们四散派遣出去，根据佐拉的线索追寻着那批武器的下落。而贾维斯却为她带来了一个不好的消息。

“政府想要收购史塔克集团，如果一旦他们成功，我们将一无所有，甚至连生命安全都不能保障。”如果没有集团的庇护，他们知道的过多秘密反而会害死他们。

“你需要我做什么？”

“所有史塔克集团员工都被限制出境，现在只有你能去一趟英国，通知保罗·狄拉克教授。”

**

理查德·费曼与罗伯特·奥本海默坐在长岛庄园里的榕树下。

“这株榕树还是霍华德在去英国学习之前，和我参观植物园时答题赢来的种子，想想竟然已经快二十年了。当时老师说长岛的气候并不适合栽种榕树。但没有想到，它竟然长得这么好。”

盛夏傍晚的长岛，微风习习，萤火虫像刚刚升起的繁星一样点缀在庄园中。二人身边的榕树粗壮参天，浓密的树须垂下来好似天然的帘幕。

“当年他游戏人间的时候，我真为他捏了一把汗，谁知道他竟然戏弄了所有人。从那个时候起，他就知道他的个人行为足以撼动他公司的股票走势，我想如今，他也一定知道自己在做什么。”费曼为奥本海默续了一杯红茶。

奥本海默自己加了一块糖，他记得，上一次，战争中，见到霍华德的情形。那个时候，那位娴静的阿琳·费曼女士还健在，琼也没有嫁人，理查德初出茅庐而霍华德谈笑风生间难掩谨小慎微步步为营的算计。

他在算计着那本事关重大的笔记本到底要不要交出来。

有着这样坐拥一切却仍旧体恤苍生胸怀的霍华德如何会是苏联的间谍？

“我想我们可以帮帮他。”

远在大洋彼岸的狄拉克与薛定谔也做出了一致的选择。

1950年7月6日，霍华德被拘后整一个月，全美及欧洲的新型计算机订单统统被无限期拖延。

这些计算机基本都是发往发达国家的科研院所，只有那里，对于计算机才有着超乎其制造价值的需求，别的人不是买不起就是买来没有用处。各科研院所的学术带头人表示资金还未全部到账，所以订单不会取消但也不会立刻付余款，至于什么时候付款，不好说。

这是第二次，全体科学家为了同一件事，在不同的地域做着自己微薄的努力。

一夜之间美国八大电控公司股价因为资金无法迅速回笼产生坏账，进而全部跌停。

经济危机一触即发。

这让杜鲁门急出一身冷汗，冷战之中又逢经济危机，那不仅是他个人的极大错误，还有可能将整个美国拖入深渊。

而英国方面，首先提出要收军工为国有的蒙巴顿也几经辗转反侧，最终又写了一份补充报告，承认他之前考虑不周，他只看到了军工私有化带来的威胁，却并没有仔细考虑收购军工企业会对经济乃至民主所带来的动摇。

“一个人的品行不取决于这人如何享受胜利，而在于他如何接受失败。”他合上报告册，递给一直垂手站在他面前的阿兰·图灵。

图灵谨慎地接过，仔细阅读。这期间，蒙巴顿一直紧握着拳头，仇恨般地盯着图灵。

当图灵满意地将报告递给蒙巴顿的秘书时，蒙巴顿才开口：“你知道，你的威胁只能用一次。”

图灵点了点头：“这值得我做出如此决定。”

当年封存布莱切利庄园的主使者是丘吉尔，而执行者就是有着皇家血统的蒙巴顿。图灵扬言如果史塔克集团破产，那么他将把战争中他在布莱切利庄园里所做的一切都公之于众。那个时候，他和为他们提供了大量设备支持的史塔克会成为英雄，而大英政府则会变成抹杀英雄、制造冷战间谍危机的罪魁祸首。

在与蒙巴顿的博弈中，这场没有硝烟的战争，最终是图灵赢了。但他因此失去了大英政府的一切信任，从此以后他将不再是受人尊敬的无名英雄。日后的他必须小心翼翼、步步为营，因为一旦有机会，大英帝国就会找借口除掉他。

**

时间又过去两天，股市还没有复苏的迹象。而奥巴代亚·史丹手上还有一个致命的筹码。

印度支那战争美国一直暗中支持法国，并把大量武器装备运进越南，派遣军事顾问团帮助组建西贡军队。现在他手上还有最后一批武器没有交付。如果他这个时候下令停产，那必将因为不能按时交付而遭到军方起诉，届时史塔克集团的股票会因为这巨大的债务纠纷而继续一落千丈。史塔克集团很可能会因此破产。

但是，在史塔克集团破产之后，美国的经济也将因此一夜崩溃。

他在赌，他们都在赌。赌艾森豪威尔敢不敢拿美国的命运来作陪。

“史塔克先生果然还是喜欢玩大的。”艾森豪威尔两个月来第二次坐在霍华德面前。

霍华德双眼无神，身形消瘦，好似没有听到艾森豪威尔的讽刺，自己一个人哆哆嗦嗦喃喃自语着什么。

“别装神弄鬼。”艾森豪威尔一拍桌子。他以为霍华德会笑着回击他，一如他们第一次见面时的剑拔弩张，他就是被那样的霍华德所吸引。现在霍华德神经兮兮的样子太让他失望。

“达姆·杜根， **懒惰** ；路易斯·蒙巴顿， **暴怒** ……”

“你在说什么？”艾森豪威尔强压下火气仔细听着。

“德怀特·戴维·艾森豪威尔……”艾森豪威尔听到自己的名字，眉心一跳，他本能地想逃开，却不及霍华德说出口的速度，“…… **贪婪，七罪之首。** ”

艾森豪威尔猛地坐回椅子中，惊恐地看着霍华德。

而霍华德还是那副孱弱无神的模样。

“你疯了？”艾森豪威尔试探性地在霍华德无神的双眼前晃来晃去，霍华德的眼神跟着他的手指有所反应，但神情依旧痴傻。

艾森豪威尔逃也似的离开探视室。

 

ACT.25

当天晚上，艾森豪威尔又来了。

“你的那批武器找到了。明天你就会被无罪释放，不要再装了。”

霍华德依旧那副模样缩在自己单人间的角落里，懒得理会艾森豪威尔。

“你以为他们保住了你的公司保住了你的小命，你就可以安枕无忧了？我想让你断条腿少条胳膊，也是可以的。”艾森豪威尔对于霍华德的态度十分不满。

这次是他输了，输得一塌糊涂。他当然知道IBM与通用集团想要排除异己打压史塔克集团，他原本也是不同意的。但是霍华德屡次的违抗他的命令、无视他的暗示、不将他放在眼里又让他气急败坏，于是他默许了这次以政治为手段的商业打击。但事实证明IBM与通用集团并没有能力替代史塔克集团，也承受不起随之而来有可能发生的经济危机。

归根结底是他的错。虽然这一切都有杜鲁门来扛着。

与霍华德的争斗，这次他输了。

但是他也不是全然没有得到好处：杜鲁门的支持率在这次经济风波之后，再创新低。

“那么你又以为我为什么会在这里蜗居两个月？”听到艾森豪威尔的威胁，霍华德索性不再装。

“你终于肯和我说话了？”

“以退为进是贾维斯的算计，当你以为把我扔到费城郊外就能脱净你的干系时，就已经走错了。”霍华德顿了顿，眼神逐渐聚拢起来。“在监狱里，你若敢在众目睽睽之下，动我分毫，又何必非要等到今日呢？”霍华德渐渐坐直身体，嘴边也浮出一抹冷笑。

霍华德当然知道贾维斯检举他只是为了将被艾森豪威尔藏在暗处的他，重新捉回明面好好盯着。监狱的条件有限，但胜在安全。

艾森豪威尔见他的挑拨离间完全没有得到效果，愤怒地转身离去。

霍华德蹙着眉看着他的背影消失在窗口欲言又止。“我到底，哪里惹了你了？”这是霍华德一直都没有想明白的事。

**

1950年8月15日，被关押了两个半月的霍华德·史塔克终于被无罪释放。杜鲁门为了表示歉意，以及对他在二战中对盟军的支持与贡献表示感谢，授予他美国自由勋章。大量媒体涌来监狱门口准备采访霍华德，却被一队史塔克集团的黑衣保镖拦在外面。

监狱门缓缓打开，霍华德还穿着当时逃难时的那件不起眼的破夹克，插着兜，信步走了出来。

小雨中，人群开始沸腾，保安站成人墙，将记者隔开。贾维斯举着黑伞等在车旁，见霍华德走出来，立刻上前将他遮住。

霍华德抬头看着贾维斯的双眼，贾维斯也在霍华德消瘦了不少的面容上流连：“让您受苦了。”

霍华德突然笑开，伸手放在贾维斯的小臂上，缓缓施着力——挤压可以缓解压力，这是他们之间的小动作——之后他又正色道：“回家吧。”

这一次，两人并肩站在伞下，在蒙蒙细雨中，把纷繁是非全部隔在伞外，之后相携离开。

**

事件看似就这样轻松解决，那些被无限期拖住的计算机尾款也陆陆续续“到帐”，危机至此悬崖勒马。

但依旧有些人不愿善罢甘休。

“不能就这样轻易地放过史塔克集团，这一次惹恼了他们他们一定会记恨的，不能让他们有反击我们的机会。”小约翰·沃森愤愤不满。

艾森豪威尔不动声色地看着他的幕僚们：“谢尔曼，你有什么想法。”

谢尔曼·亚当斯被艾森豪威尔点了名，有些吃惊，但马上说道：“我觉得也不尽然，我们虽然没有落到什么好处，他们却也损失惨重，我想他们现在的当务之急是在恢复名誉之后马上恢复生产力，而我们的当务之急则是在政府日渐式微的声誉下如何保全自己。”

这才是一个合格的政治家该考虑的事情，而不是单纯的金钱利益。艾森豪威尔面色稍霁。

亚当斯看到这一微小的变化，就知道艾森豪威尔恰巧需要这个答案，他的老板并不想继续纠缠于史塔克集团的利益纷争里，但也许并不只是出于经济考虑。他觉得自己窥探到的那一点点端倪，好像越来越明显。

散会之后，亚当斯再一次告诫了冲动妄为的小约翰·沃森，放下史塔克集团的这些事，他们有更重要的事要做。

看起来，小沃森被说服了。

“谢尔曼，你来一下。”艾森豪威尔在走到自己办公室门口前，回头唤了亚当斯一声。

亚当斯跟随着艾森豪威尔走进他的办公室。艾森豪威尔坐在自己的真皮座椅中，俯身从右手下方的抽屉里拿出一张照片。

亚当斯认出那就是那张可疑的照片，不过他不敢探头去看。

艾森豪威尔看着照片，却没有前两次的表情那么明显。过了一会，他将照片背过去放在桌面上，在背面写下一行字：祝生日愉快，艾克。

然后他将照片插入信封中递给亚当斯。

“帮我把这个送去史塔克家。”

亚当斯急忙接过，照片轻如鸿毛，他却觉得手中的秘密价值千斤。

见艾森豪威尔没有再说什么，亚当斯便退了出去。

思忖万千之后，他还是找了个没人的地方偷偷拆开看了一下。

里面是一张穿着女性裙子的霍华德的照片。照片里霍华德年轻又充满活力，也许是因为醉酒而变得面色红润，原本透亮的大眼睛也因为笑容而微眯起来，眼神朦胧却又抓人心魄地盯着镜头。

这就是艾森豪威尔一直以来隐藏在内心深处的秘密。也是一切风波的由来。

霍华德正襟危坐在长岛他庄园花园中的长椅上，怀中抱着琼还不满一岁的小宝宝，生怕自己一个乱动就折坏了这小家伙的胳膊。

“这，这生物太可怕了，谁来救救我。”无所不能的霍华德面对小孩子手足无措的样子引来众人的嗤笑。

小孩子被大人的笑声吸引，扭过头来瞪着大眼睛看着周围，突然一只蝴蝶悄然落在霍华德的肩膀。小孩子好奇地盯着那从没见过的美丽生物，忘记了吃手。

贾维斯走过来站在霍华德身后，掏出自己的手帕，俯身为小宝贝擦了擦口水。这一举动惊走了小憩的蝴蝶，小宝贝望着在他周围盘桓了几圈然后飞向远方的蝴蝶，咿咿呀呀了几声，便又被其他事物吸引去了注意力，将那小小的蝴蝶抛之脑后。

_就好像它从未出现一般。_

傍晚，贾维斯送走费曼一家，来到站在落地窗前端着酒杯的霍华德身边，将亚当斯亲自送来的信封递给他。

霍华德向后靠在贾维斯胸膛上，将酒杯还给贾维斯，自己拆开那信封。霍华德诧异地看着自己的照片竟然一直在艾森豪威尔手里，而且还好巧不巧的是这张丢人现眼的照片。

“他怎么得到的？”霍华德仰头问贾维斯。

贾维斯低头轻啄了一下他的唇，长岛冰茶味的，“我想一定是可恶的克拉克将这张偷了去，献给了他。”

“确实可恶，你真不应该把克拉克太太介绍给他。”霍华德忿忿地挥舞着拳头。

贾维斯将酒杯放在一旁的小桌上，让霍华德转了个身面对他。贾维斯的头抵着霍华德的：“克拉克先生离开牛津的时候我没有好好检查他的行李，好像我确实难辞其咎。”贾维斯拉起霍华德的手，两个半月的牢狱之灾让他消瘦了不少，眼底也出现了黑眼圈。，贾维斯十分心疼地在他脸上来来回回的检查。

“你做的很好。”霍华德亲了亲贾维斯的脸颊，“但是我想我是不是瘦了，光看是无法确认的。”霍华德邪邪地笑着，贾维斯将他搂得更紧。

“还有，你害我被囚禁了两个月，别以为我会轻易放过你。”霍华德仰着下巴故作严肃地威胁道：“我要囚禁你一辈子。”

贾维斯扬了扬眉，觉得这个主意真不错，便低头亲了亲他的额角，“好啊，用哪？”

霍华德可没忽略贾维斯说的是“用”哪，而不是“在”哪，登时脸红得像只煮熟的虾子，双耳都要喷出热气。

这该死的不要脸。

**

1950年10月，已经开始了四个月的朝鲜内战，以中国志愿军的干预为转折点，开始变得脱离杜鲁门的设想。在中国援助朝鲜的情况下，“联合国军”被迫退回到韩国。

美国远东军司令麦克阿瑟提议杜鲁门出兵袭击中国在鸭绿江一带的军事基地，在必要情况下，更可以动用原子弹。但杜鲁门不同意麦克阿瑟的观点，他担心麦克阿瑟的方案会使苏联加入战局，使大战升级，最终有爆发核战争的可能。于是麦克阿瑟在总统反对的情况下，公开广播出他对战事的意见，而且更不服从杜鲁门的指令。结果在1951年4月11日，杜鲁门解除了麦克阿瑟的职务，并召他回国。

参与朝鲜战争原本就是一场坏账，而战时解除麦克阿瑟的职务，临阵换将使杜鲁门在国内变得更加不受欢迎。1952年，民意调查中，艾森豪威尔的支持率节节攀升，而杜鲁门的支持率仅为22%，是有史以来在任的美国总统所得到的最低的支持率。

为了进一步断绝杜鲁门的连任可能，艾森豪威尔授意他的亲信，指使麦卡锡*掀起了一波更大的反共浪潮，并指出政府内混入了不少苏联间谍。

为了抹平这些谣言，杜鲁门派人调查了将近2万名公务员，当中有约2500人“自愿”辞职，400人被辞退，失业以及质疑他们对国家的忠诚使这些人怨声载道。

原本可以继续参加竞选的杜鲁门因为种种挫折与打击而宣布退出大选。艾森豪威尔看出民主党越来越不得人心，于是再一次拒绝了杜鲁门要他加入民主党的邀请转投共和党。

1952年，艾森豪威尔当选美国第34任总统，成为唯一当过总统的五星上将。

#注：麦卡锡主义是1950—1954年间肇因于美国参议员麦卡锡的美国国内反共、反民主的典型代表，它恶意诽谤、肆意迫害共产党和民主进步人士甚至有不同意见的人，有“美国文革”之称。从1950年初麦卡锡主义开始泛滥，到1954年底彻底破产的前后五年里，它的影响波及美国政治、外交和社会生活的方方面面。麦卡锡主义作为一个专有名词，也成为政治迫害的同义词。

 

ACT.26

对于艾森豪威尔当选总统起到了关键作用的约瑟夫·麦卡锡却丝毫不知道自己的政治路线是艾森豪威尔为他铺设好的。艾森豪威尔需要他到处煽风点火惹得人人自危的同时对于杜鲁门政府失望，从而转投艾森豪威尔，所以艾森豪威尔暗中处处帮助，推波助澜。但麦卡锡却以为这一切都是他的功劳，自大成了他最可怕的弱点。他一路无所顾忌，甚至在艾森豪威尔当选之后仍旧到处挑拨是非，在一片反共浪潮中，举国上下狂躁不安、人人自危。

这样纷乱的局势，任何一个刚登上总统之位的人都会觉得头疼。但反共声浪是艾森豪威尔打响的，现在阻止那些行为有些搬起石头砸自己的脚，艾森豪威尔政府有些进退两难。

随着时间的推移，麦卡锡的活动越来越激起公众的反对。连艾森豪威尔都有点惧怕这头到处乱咬的“疯狗”。在欧洲，人们更是将麦卡锡直接比作希特勒。国务卿杜勒斯更是向艾森豪威尔表达了这样的忧虑：“许多欧洲领导人似乎认为我们正在麦卡锡的领导下走向美国式的法西斯主义。”

霍华德却因祸得福，在麦卡锡主义还没那么猖獗的时候，就“被举报”与苏共有染，而接受过审查，并且通过了，所以他现在虽然处在风暴中心，但周围一直很平静。

“这还要多亏了你的先见之明。”霍华德赖在贾维斯怀里，关上电视，扒着贾维斯的肩膀索吻。

贾维斯用手指点了点霍华德撅着的嘴唇，“这下，看他们怎么收场。”

“哈，运往越南的武器今天装船？”霍华德没索到吻，不甘心地翻身骑到贾维斯腿上。

“对，这最后一批武器送走后，就可以休息休息了。”贾维斯扶住霍华德的屁股，防止他因为跪在沙发上没有着力点而滑下去。

“那我可要给自己放个长假。”霍华德埋头在贾维斯光裸的胸膛上，认真开垦玩着贾维斯的身体，间歇说道。

“我看，你还是先给史丹先生放个带薪假期吧。”贾维斯抬手为霍华德顺着头毛。

“真是个好主意，最近他剃了个光头，每天都在我面前闪亮亮地晃来晃去，无时无刻不散发着哀怨的气息。”霍华德想起起初还不适应史丹的新造型时的趣事。

“嘶……”霍华德笑着，嘴上没轻没重，吸疼了贾维斯。

贾维斯皱了皱眉眉头，一个翻身将不专心的霍华德按在沙发里，好好收拾了一顿。

**

艾森豪威尔和他的这届政府高官们聚在一起开会，期间艾森豪威尔一直沉着脸，其他人正襟危坐战战兢兢，他们都被麦卡锡扰的不胜其烦，加之艾森豪威尔的态度阴晴不定，所以一个个都是如履薄冰般来参加会议。

会后，众人目送艾森豪威尔离开会议室。艾森豪威尔走后，大家才长舒一口气，并且相互看了一眼，都是汗津津的。

“总统。”谢尔曼·亚当斯跟随艾森豪威尔进入办公室后，吞吞吐吐地欲言又止。

“什么事？”艾森豪威尔对于自己这忠心耿耿的私人秘书，缓和了一下表情。

“对于麦卡锡，我倒是有个主意，但是这也许会带来更大的代价。”

“是什么？”

谢尔曼·亚当斯张了张口，但是话到嘴边又顿住了，他突然想起那张艾森豪威尔珍藏的相片，有些畏缩。

“说吧。”艾森豪威尔等得有些不耐烦，但仍旧好言好语，这已然是近期来难得的了。

“侧面威吓。”谢尔曼·亚当斯终于下定决心要说出来。

“什么叫侧面威吓？”

“麦卡锡有一位助手，是个毫不隐晦的同性恋。”亚当斯把这句话说的毫无波澜，生怕被艾森豪威尔听出什么异样。

“说下去。”艾森豪威尔手中的笔直直戳在桌面上，亚当斯知道，他听进去了。

 _不义的人不得承继天主的国。_  
不要自欺：  
无论是淫荡的或拜偶像的、犯奸淫的、作娈童的、 **好男色的** 、偷窃的、贪婪的、酗酒的、辱骂人的、勒索人的，都不能承继天主的国。

——《圣经》·索多玛的邪行

1952年艾森豪威尔总统发表《行政命令10450号》，授权联邦政府以“性变态”为理由撤掉或拒绝雇用任何同性恋者。欧洲等国家纷纷效仿。

民众都以为这是另一种形式的大清洗，怨声四起。但哀嚎遍野间，也不是没有好消息：麦卡锡的得力助手科恩是个同样不可一世的激进分子，但同时，他也是位臭名昭著的滥交同性恋者。这一巨大的丑闻迅速激起民众的反抗，众人都觉得麦卡锡可恨，于是将仇恨顺道移植到了同性恋者身上。

麦卡锡也被好事者传扬：之所以迟迟没有结婚，就是因为他和科恩是那种不良关系。

麦卡锡犹如惊弓之鸟一般，为了洗清自己的嫌疑，辞退了科恩，又立刻娶了一位他并不了解的女人当做妻子，还领养了一个女孩。

但这已经为时已晚。他的政治生涯从此急转直下。

轰轰烈烈的反共浪潮，就这样莫名其妙地被一件看起来毫不相关的事件平息了。

但这阵被后世称为“薰衣草恐慌”的反同浪潮，却将引发一场更大的悲剧。

“这一招真是无耻。”

霍华德疾走在史塔克大厦的楼道里，对于艾森豪威尔这损人不利己的招数，霍华德十分气愤。

贾维斯急急拉住他，被霍华德一把甩开：“你疯了？被人看见，我们会像中世纪的女巫一样被烧死的。”

“别紧张。”贾维斯又抓上去，按住他的肩膀轻轻捏着。“无论如何，这火不会烧到我们身上。”

“嗯？”

贾维斯拉着霍华德走回他的办公室。“还记得你十年前问我的问题么？”

“哪个？”霍华德歪着头想不起来。

“你问我是否怀有艾森豪威尔不为人知的秘密。”

“啊，那个。”霍华德有印象，十年前，他刚刚被第一次见面的艾森豪威尔好一顿恐吓，不明所以的霍华德，再一次想要求助于贾维斯背后的力量。

“对，现在，我用这个秘密，换你在这起风波中，安稳无恙。”

“什么秘密这么厉害。”霍华德听贾维斯这样有信心，立刻就相信了，并且放下心来。他一脸故意装出来的崇拜，趴在贾维斯身上想要套话。

“放假去夏威夷吧？”贾维斯岔开了话题。

“你先告诉我那是什么秘密。”

“没什么大不了的，只是一段逸闻趣事。”

“我不信。”

“对于我而言，这件事真的没有艾森豪威尔暗恋你更让我重视。”

“呃……”怎么又扯到他身上来了，霍华德翻了个白眼。

“你总是让我惊喜不断。”贾维斯轻轻吻了上去。

“告诉我啊。”霍华德用额头蹭着贾维斯的肩窝，好像一只餍足的猫。

“只是一个名字而已，凯·萨默斯比·摩根。其他的，你靠你无所不能的神盾局去查吧。”

“神盾局？不，既无所不能又属于我的，只有你一个。”

“嗯，真是好听。”贾维斯松开霍华德，“为了我们的夏威夷之行能够按时出发，请你好好努力把那些公文处理完吧。”贾维斯笑着走进里间帮霍华德泡了一壶英式红茶。并不意外外间传来的哀号。

十一年前，刚刚被晋升为准将的艾森豪威尔被派往欧洲战区视察伦敦军营。当时一起抵达英国的将领有很多，艾森豪威尔是并不是最优秀的那个。

英军汽车运输队专门委派了一些长相姣好的女孩子给这些将领当生活秘书以及司机。凯·萨默斯比·摩根就是其中一位，她很漂亮，本来可以被派给官职更高一些的将领们，但因为她轮休的时候去修剪了一个更加精神的发型而错过了时间，最后只能被指派给艾森豪威尔。看，命运总是在关键时刻有意无意地用一些小事影响着人类的一生。

一开始，二人只是在路程比较长的时候有些交流，艾森豪威尔会礼貌性地问些她的家庭情况。后来，两个人在路上会共进午餐。再后来，艾森豪威尔会送凯些小礼物，有时候是一罐茶叶，有时候是一盒巧克力——这在战时物资按量分配的英国十分珍贵。

凯开心地跳了起来。但随即失落也跟随而来——艾森豪威尔视察期结束，被罗斯福总统召回华盛顿。

凯又被派去给别人当司机。这一天，她载着他的新上司去机场去机场接人，却没有想到，从飞机上走下舷梯来的，竟然是艾森豪威尔。

这戏剧性的一幕加之多日的思念点燃了他们之间的干柴烈火。凯又变成了艾森豪威尔的专属司机，在艾森豪威尔的办公室，他对凯说：“走之前，我答应过给你做一身制服的，现在我要兑现这个承诺，过来让我为你量一下尺寸。”

凯不疑有他，走了过去，艾森豪威尔手中拿着皮卷尺，绕过凯的肩膀，将她环住，形成一个搂抱的姿势。凯觉得不太对劲，想要逃开，“我不想量了，不做了。”

艾森豪威尔的脸色突然变得通红，血管快要爆裂，他绝望般地咆哮着：“该死，你难道不知道，我想你都想疯了？”说着，他收紧了他的怀抱。

而凯对于艾森豪威尔的感情因为这句吼叫而再也抑制不住。他们发生了关系，并且他们都想要维系住这段关系。

但此时，艾森豪威尔早已有了家室，还想继续升官的艾森豪威尔经不起丑闻。

最后，这段恋情在四年后以艾森豪威尔不负责任地不告而别和后续的拒不联系作为终结，被时间淹没在茫茫人海。

 

ACT.27

“你怎么知道的这么清楚？”霍华德在飞往夏威夷的飞机里，坐在副驾驶的位置中，扔下刚才正在阅读的神盾局顶级机密文件，看向正准备起飞的贾维斯。

“因为是你让我紧紧握在手里啊。”贾维斯调整了几个按钮，并看了一眼舷窗外的地勤人员，向他们比了个寻求起飞许可的手势。迎着夕阳，金黄色的晚霞照在贾维斯的脸上，像是给他洒了一层薄薄的金粉，贾维斯认真的样子让霍华德有些心动。

“所以呢？”霍华德为了抚平心中的这份悸动，坚持不懈地盘问着贾维斯。

贾维斯没有说话，地勤给了一个可以准备起飞的手势。

霍华德换了个姿势，“难道你也给她介绍了一场爱情？”

贾维斯但笑不语，假装自己在认真检查起飞前的每一个细节。霍华德端详着贾维斯的每个动作，觉得贾维斯的沉默恰巧代表了承认。

“你还真是……喜欢干这种事啊。”霍华德嘟囔着坐正身体，协助贾维斯的起飞就绪工作。

“过来，你来拉油门。”贾维斯看向霍华德。

霍华德脸突然有些热，这还是他第一次和贾维斯一起驾驶飞机呢——从1942年那次事故之后。

霍华德十分不情愿地把手放在了油门杠杆上，他当然知道接下来要发生什么。

“准备起飞。”贾维斯摸了摸霍华德的头发，然后按了几个按钮，霍华德拉动油门，飞机向前滑动。

在快要起飞的时候，贾维斯的手覆上霍华德的手，和他一起按住油门杠杆——这是双人飞机起飞的标准动作，霍华德却莫名地觉得不好意思。

霍华德暗骂自己没出息，这么多年了，还是会被某种特殊状态下认真的贾维斯迷得神魂颠倒。

“怎么了？”贾维斯直视着前方，偶尔回过头来看一眼突然安静的霍华德。

从20年前他在回伦敦的邮轮上，收到贾维斯的电报和包裹时起，霍华德就在心中描绘着这精明的管家的样貌，直到他发觉在前途未卜的关键时刻，他竟然几乎想见他并且信任他到睡不着觉，他觉得自己是魔怔了，所以第一次见面被他故意伪装起来的冷淡搞得很尴尬。

紧接着的争夺股份一事，贾维斯又迟迟不表态，让霍华德有些心灰意冷，才又表现得那么放浪形骸且丝毫不尊重贾维斯，直到贾维斯向他宣誓要永远站在他身边。

虽然还是保留着猜忌，但他的心其实早就已经一点点被敲开、蚕食，就像四月份的剑桥，绿意顺着低垂的光秃柳枝，一直爬满整个树冠，再垂到地上，染满整个草坪，最后铺天盖地再也掩饰不住。

他又想起那天在飞机上的那个梦，那个梦中的人，其实早就已经在那里了。

“我……”霍华德清了一下嗓子：“我好像从来都没有告诉过你。”

“嗯？”飞机已经平稳，贾维斯看向霍华德。

霍华德也在这个时候看向他，“我爱你。”

贾维斯微微愣了一下，然后将头扭回前方，低低笑了。霍华德觉得自己很傻。

贾维斯松开霍华德按住油门的手，并拉着它放在自己嘴边，霍华德看着他，看着他低低道出：“我也是，至死不休。”

“嗯……”霍华德任由贾维斯拉着他的手，转过头去直视前方。

“啊，那艾森豪威尔是个异性恋啊，为什么一直不放过我。”霍华德突然哀嚎一声。

“我想，也不是没有原因，摩根女士也是一位棕色短发、大眼睛、迷人且充满活力的人。”

“你在开玩笑。”霍华德眯起眼睛，反思了一下自己到底哪里像女的，然后就想到那该死的薛定谔曾经也把他误认为小姑娘，不过那个时候的他才十六岁，又缩在过大的风衣里。

贾维斯却不想放过打击他老板的绝佳时刻：“而且，你那张异装照，颇有几分神似摩根女士，所以我想……”

“天啊，我不想知道了……”

“不过我觉得大部分原因还是因为集团壮大，他看不顺眼。”

“……”

霍华德与他管家的争斗，无时无刻不在进行，而现在，霍华德已经蠢到做不到胜负各半了。

**

与霍华德的现世安稳形成鲜明对比的，是阿兰·图灵的不幸。

1952年，随着美国的恐同浪潮，欧洲也备受波及。

阿兰·图灵在发表了一篇《机器能思考吗》的论文后，秘密交往了一任男朋友。

图灵在给霍华德的书信往来中提到过此事，霍华德表示了对他们的祝福。

“我近日要去一次伦敦，狄拉克教授荣获了马克斯·普朗克奖章，是薛定谔教授来为他颁奖。我们很久没聚在一起了，借这次机会去恭喜他一下，再与你叙叙旧。”

这封信送抵伦敦之后没几天，霍华德就站在了图灵家门口。

霍华德脱掉一身深蓝色的大衣，转身递给贾维斯。图灵就这么看着二人默契的动作。

“你们的关系还是这么好。”图灵扬了扬下巴，笑着说道，表情似乎指的并不是普通主仆间的默契。

贾维斯礼貌地冲图灵笑了笑，退出书房。霍华德和图灵有很多构想要说，有很多理论要实践，未来科技的走向仿佛就掌握在二人手中，不容打扰。

当临近日落的时候，霍华德和图灵才出来，霍华德看见贾维斯皱着眉头盯着门外，以为他等的有些不耐烦，轻轻抓住他的胳膊捏了捏以示安慰。

贾维斯什么都没说，暗中握了握霍华德的手。

图灵将这一切看在眼里：其实早在他与霍华德第一次见面，贾维斯来接霍华德的时候，他就隐约觉得二人之间的张力很是特殊，这几年他当然明白了那是怎么一回事。

“对了，我还要谢谢你。”霍华德伸出手，图灵还没反应过来，霍华德就一把抱住了他，在他耳边说道：“蒙巴顿将军是个睚眦必报的小人，你一定要多加小心，不行就来美国。”霍华德自然猜出蒙巴顿突然重新写了他的评估报告是因为什么，他万分感激图灵为此付出的牺牲。

“我觉得形势还不至如此不堪，不过如果真的走到那一步，我会去找你。”图灵回抱了一下霍华德。

但他们谁也没有想到，这一天将来得那样突然。

“你刚才是怎么了？”霍华德坐在车里，问贾维斯。

“图灵教授的男朋友刚才回来过一次，我觉得他有些不对劲，但是又说不出来。”

“那还不简单，让卡特去查他一下。”

**

半个月后，卡特的调查还没有开始，图灵家就遭遇盗窃，他的一些贵重财物不翼而飞，不过研究成果倒是都被保留。大家都以为这是普通窃贼所为，但当嫌疑人落网之后，所有人都大吃一惊。

“原告，你认识被告么。”

“是的。我认识他。”图灵站在法庭的原告席上，望向被告席。

“他宣称他也是房屋的主人之一，并不是窃贼。你是怎么认为的。”

“……他只是暂居者。”

“你是说你将房屋租给了他？”

“并不是。”

“那么请原告解释得再详细一些。”

“……他是我的……男朋友，我们正在同居。”

此话一出，伦敦上下一片哗然。

大名鼎鼎的现代智能之父竟然是当下最为臭名昭著的同性恋者，顿时流言四起，有些学生的家长因此致信图灵所教学的曼切斯特大学，要求为他们的孩子讨公道，同性恋不配当做老师，甚至要求学校对他们进行赔偿，并且立刻开除图灵。

没有人知道图灵的男朋友伙同他人盗窃图灵的财产是否出于偶然，或者别有目的，但这来的也太巧。

图灵因此身败名裂，甚至有人还质疑图灵在二战时期龟缩起来，行踪不明，是个懦夫。被误解、被歧视、被嘲笑，原本并不应该是图灵应该遭受的。

但是命运往往屈服于阴谋。图灵只不过是在错误的时间做出了正确的选择，却被迫从一个与世无争的科学世界陷入一个险恶的政治世界。

如果他不是一位优秀的数学家、密码学家，他可能会像个一般人一样死在二战中、或者碌碌无为但平安地度过一辈子；或者如果他没参加过布莱切利庄园的秘密实验，他可能会更早地让计算机遍及全球，但二战也许会更加长久地进行着，战局也不一定谁胜谁负；或者战争胜利后布莱切利的秘密立刻被公之于众，那么他就是一位众所周知的、受到万人敬仰的英雄；再或者，如果他从没有帮过霍华德，他就不会遭到大英政府的忌惮；再或者没有麦卡锡，没有因为麦卡锡而起的同性恋偏见，那么……

但是世界上根本没有什么如果。

“注射药物来修正你的性倒错，还是被监禁四年。你自己来选择。”盗窃者背叛了三年，而图灵却因为性取向而面临更长久的监禁，这多么的令人发笑。

图灵为了能够继续自己的的事业而选择注射雌激素。

激素改变了他的一切。

最终因为不能忍受这些改变，1954年，他服食了沾有氰化物的苹果，在自家的床上结束了自己传奇而又多舛的一生，他一生所钟爱的科学，再也无法为他提供庇护。

因为无法帮助图灵洗清罪名、且怨恨英国政府的所作所为，霍华德在机场背转过身去。他不愿意回过头来，朝那片充满了阴谋算计的大陆再看一眼。终其一生，他都未曾再踏足英国半步。

1955年，霍华德与图灵相识十九周年，霍华德完成了对于魔方的第一阶段研究，写出了一份足以支持图灵机长时间运行的能源设想，但是为时已晚。

霍华德将这份设想封存在神盾局的密码箱中，再也没有打开过。

图灵与霍华德的人工智能改变未来的梦，就这样在一片暮霭中渐渐消散。

**

也许是知道霍华德心情不好，或者是上台之后才知道这几年史塔克在暗中帮助政府的同时，握住了政府多么多的把柄，让他无从下手，艾森豪威尔从此之后再没有找过霍华德的麻烦。

命运，经过漫长时光的洗礼，饱受战争的摧残，历经无数猜忌、诟病、荣耀或者迫害，千回百转，流离各地之后，终于完完全全地平铺在历史的舞台之上。而我们的任务就是倾听命运在历史上走过的脚步声，并且当它在身旁经过时努力抓住它的上衣的下摆，与它一起前行。

-end-

 

【番外】——喜闻乐见的监狱+犯病play

霍华德·史塔克是个很能忍的家伙。但是最近有件事憋在他心里憋得难受。

他自诩是个风流的演员，说出口的“我爱你”三个字没有一千也有八百，对，每次说出口对的对象都不一样。

但那些话从来都不是出自他的真心。

唯有一次。

他记得他的老友佩吉·卡特赞许过他开飞机的技术是民间第一。但其实他就认识一位比他更加优秀的飞行员。

就是因为那人技术太过优秀，动作太过认真，当时的夕阳太过美好，导致霍华德没走脑子般就吐出了发自真心的那三个字。

对于这一点，好吧，他并不后悔。

但是他有点不甘心，不甘心唯一这一次真心，竟然是他先说出口。

他隔三差五地就会趴在贾维斯的身上，抱怨他不主动。

“主动？”贾维斯蹙了眉头，“哪方面？”

这个问题太一针见血，霍华德哪好意思直接提出来，他不甘心表白的是自己？

于是一次两次都被霍华德搪塞过去了。

但贾维斯也知道霍华德并不是一个纠缠不休的人，他三番两次提及，一定是因为之前的每次都没有达到他想要的结果。

所以贾维斯认真地思考了一下最近他的老板到底是吃不好了，还是穿不暖了，还是欲求不满了。

结果他想了一个小时，也还是没想出来。

不过后来没几天，他听见了神盾局例行月会的之后，霍华德和卡特探员的私下对话：

“你要结婚了？”

“是的。”

贾维斯注意到卡特的脸上并没有特别多的喜悦，但依旧笑着。

是啊，侥幸活下来的人，总得向前看。

“那是谁先表白的？”霍华德问了一个他近期最关心的问题。

这下贾维斯明白了。

哈，有意思。

**

这天，又是濛濛的细雨天，霍华德坐在街边的咖啡馆的伞下，看着没带伞而顶着公文包匆匆忙忙走过的行人，自己却惬意地不行。

旁边却站了个瑟瑟发抖的小年轻。

霍华德饶有兴致地抬头盯着他，小伙抖的更加厉害。

“知道我为什么把你揪出来么？”

“不……知，知道。”

霍华德皱了下眉毛：“到底是知道还是不知道？”

“是！我，我的跟踪任务失败了。”

霍华德在心里翻了个白眼，冷战时期满大街的都是间谍，中情局和联邦调查局把所有有潜质的青年都招走了，给霍华德这神盾局剩的人才有限。

“行啦，皮尔斯，别演了，你暗恋的贾维斯没在，别装什么小可怜了。我要的资料呢。”

皮尔斯看了看周围，果然没有贾维斯的身影，拉开霍华德身边的椅子，一屁股坐下，丝毫没有了刚才唯唯诺诺那个劲儿。他从怀里掏出一个叠好的纸包，扔进霍华德的怀里。

表面上，乔治·皮尔斯是神盾局安插在中情局里的一个小废物蛋，实际上，他是神盾局安插在中情局里的一个小猴精——身份有点绕，但这年头，艾森豪威尔总统明目张胆的用他老部下比德尔·史密斯的中情局来监视神盾局、挟制联邦调查局，就不能让霍华德派个人在中情局里当个小小的卧底么？这个卧底当的人尽皆知，因为他实在是太笨拙了，连和神盾局老大会面，都如此的暴露。

当然这份笨拙是障眼法。

“现在人人都把你当笨蛋，是不是什么都和你说？情报来的如鱼得水。”霍华德得意地摸了摸自己新蓄起来的小胡子。

“哼，你可以试试在一汪冒着傻气的泥潭里畅游啊。”皮尔斯模仿着霍华德的腔调重复着他的话，“还不如派我去苏联，也好过在这里和一群菜鸟共事，并且还要装得和他们一样菜鸟。”

“哦，苏联！那可就离你的贾维斯太远了，你不会舍得的。”霍华德笑的贱兮兮，为了掩饰他的笑，他还抿了一口摩卡，沾了一嘴的奶泡。

“你……”皮尔斯面红耳赤地想要反驳，却看见一辆黑色老爷车突然停在路边，贾维斯从车上下来，缓慢地支起一顶黑伞，优雅地从马路对面信步走过来。

“啧，又招蜂引蝶。”霍华德用绣了J字的白色手帕擦了擦嘴，然后揣进兜里。

皮尔斯急忙站起来，结果撞翻了路过的侍应生手中的一盘子咖啡。

霍华德又翻了个白眼，眼前这精得要死的小特工，总是在贾维斯面前扮得格外蠢。如果贾维斯喜欢笨拙的家伙，那自己不就被变相贬低了智商？真是是可忍老板不可忍。

“咳，你够了啊，神盾局可不提供免费洗衣。”

“哼，只要能和贾维斯先生说上一句话，自己洗就自己洗。”

霍华德突然觉得今天也不是那么的美好。

此时贾维斯已经翩然走过来，像个童话里的……管家，霍华德坐在那仰头看着他，笑眯眯的样子，感染了贾维斯，也将他的心情变得美好起来。

皮尔斯被完全忽视。

“年轻人，下次打翻茶杯的时机再处理地灵活些，我觉得这次掌握的不好。”霍华德拉住贾维斯伸过来的手，站起身来，拍了拍皮尔斯的肩膀，在他耳边悄悄说。

皮尔斯瞪了他的老大一眼，又冲贾维斯谄笑了一下。

贾维斯礼貌性地点头致意。

“哼。”霍华德瞥了一眼贾维斯，将他甩在身后，自己走进雨中。

贾维斯自从知晓了霍华德那些“不主动”的控诉到底代表什么之后，总是有意无意地纵容霍华德的傲慢。

贾维斯等霍华德走出去两步之后，笑着追了上去，拉住霍华德摆在身侧的手。

霍华德没理他，却任由他将他拉入伞下。

“还生气？”贾维斯把他和他的老板都塞入车里，从自己口袋中又掏出一方手帕，替霍华德擦了擦发梢上的水珠。

“哼，只许你吃艾森豪威尔的醋，不许我讨厌你的小崇拜者？”

贾维斯气得乐出声来，到底是谁在和那个小特工亲亲热热地交头接耳啊。“好，那我也去找他关我两天，给你消消气儿？”

“你敢。”

真是口是心非。贾维斯收起手帕，揉了揉霍华德的头。

“卡特女士的婚礼，你打算送她什么？”贾维斯岔开了话题，分散了即将炸毛的老板的注意。

“50架新型冲锋枪。”老板咬牙切齿地缓慢说道，仿佛已经看到卡特将贾维斯扫射成筛子的壮美时刻。

贾维斯别有深意地看了霍华德一眼，拍了拍他的手，闭上眼睛养神，不再说话。

炸毛又记仇的老板像是一拳打在棉花上，连个响都没听见，狠狠地瞪着装死的贾维斯，却得不到任何回应，老板咬了咬牙更加郁卒。

“是应该把皮尔斯流放去西伯利亚。”霍华德认真地将愤怒迁怒于可怜的别人。

**

晚上九点的时候，还在生气的老板拒绝让贾维斯伺候他睡觉——简而言之就是夫妻间常用的那句话“你今儿晚上甭想上床！”

于是贾维斯从容地抱着自己的枕头和睡衣回到了平时住的管家间。

都不带磨蹭的。霍华德顶着一头乱糟糟的头发从被窝里爬出来的时候，发现贾维斯真的走了，顿时火不打一处来，气哼哼地嘟囔着什么骂人的可爱话又窝了回去。

过了几个小时，贾维斯又端着烛台回来了。不过这时候气鼓鼓的老板已经跑去睡神修普诺斯的面前痛斥贾维斯的种种劣迹了。

贾维斯将烛台放在霍华德床头的矮柜上，自己坐在他床沿。

“你真的认为是你先告的白？并且因此耿耿于怀？”贾维斯戳了戳霍华德红润的脸颊。

“哼。”霍华德在梦中不舒服地躲开恼人的手指，脑袋在枕头上蹭来蹭去。

“再好好想想。”贾维斯笑着，把霍华德往里面推了推，爬上床搂住霍华德，与他一同入睡，他可得赶紧把丢人丢到希腊神话里的自家老板捉回来。

**

夜很冷，霍华德迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，地上洒满清冷的月光，风也很冷，不知道从什么地方刮进来，霍华德又渐渐睡去，拉不到被子在哪。

耳边缓缓传来低语，让他好好想想清楚，到底是谁在说谎，是谁在挑拨。

妖风阵阵，传来如恶魔一般的低语：好的说谎者会让你认为他不擅长说谎。

是谁在那？

霍华德猛然惊醒，却看不清周遭。

和刚才一样冷，却再不见月光。

惊醒的霍华德有些不知道自己身在何处，他突然记起艾森豪威尔的挑拨让他有些犯病。但他找不到任何可能性能得到他的药。

情况有些糟糕。

 _神明送我来这里，_  
让我遭遇不幸，我的苦难犹未了，  
神明们会继续给我降下灾祸无穷尽。*

霍华德感觉自己脑子里有两个小人，一个在不停地神叨着乱七八糟，一个在不断地嘶嚎他讨厌《荷马史诗》。霍华德快要被这两种声音逼疯。

突然霍华德被人从身后一把抱住，他漫无章法地慌乱挣扎间，被人往嘴里塞了个药片。

霍华德脑中胡乱叨唠的小人叫嚣着他完蛋了，完蛋了，我主的惩罚降临了，要死了，要死了，要被歹人毒死在监狱里了。

而理智的那个小人仿佛真的被人害死了。

“冷。”

“我知道，这就不冷了。”那人的声音被脑中嚎叫的声音掩盖得听不清楚，霍华德想要睁开眼睛看个清楚，身体却一凉。

“你在干什么？”

“你衣服都被汗浸湿了，要换一件。”

是么？霍华德无暇辨别身上的触感，就被扒光到只剩一条底裤。

等他稍微回过神来的时候，一双大手已经在他身上到处游走，霍华德觉得自己确实不冷了，甚至还有点热。那人熟悉他的每一处敏感点，熟练地点燃他的欲火。

“不要。”霍华德推拒着，但是浑身软暖无力，推搡的动作也像是口是心非的欲拒还迎。

“嘘，不要把狱警吵醒。”那人将他抱起来，在他耳边吹着气，霍华德情不自禁地颤抖起来，双手下意识地搂住那人的脖子以保持平衡。

那人将他翻了个个儿，埋进不知道从哪冒出来的温暖被垛中。

霍华德的脸埋在被子里，赤裸的屁股和白花花的大腿暴露在那人眼前。霍华德挣扎地想要爬起来，却被一把按住。

“啪！”霍华德一个激灵，屁股上挨了一下子。

“叫你到处拈花惹草，招惹了不该惹的人吧。”“啪”地又是一声，霍华德想要大叫却被被子蒙住发不出声。

“啪啪啪”又被打了三巴掌，霍华德才被翻了过来。

“长记性了么？”霍华德急忙点了点头，但是鬼知道那人说的是什么，现在他的脑子里一团乱麻，两个打架的小人，死了一个，另一个更加嚣张地在他脑子里蹦来蹦去。

“我说话你听见了么！”霍华德被揪住头发抬起头来，霍华德觉得自己看清了那人的面孔，但是却没有映射到脑中。

“真是……下次再把自己搞的这么狼狈就用皮带抽你。”那人松开霍华德，拿起手中的皮带象征性地在他脸上敲了敲，然后准备帮他穿上干净衣服。

“唔……埃德……”霍华德迷迷糊糊中唤出心中人的名字，不管他是不是刚被指背叛了自己。

那人手中的动作一顿，霍华德失神当中还能叫出贾维斯的名字，另那人整个心都燃烧起来。

“埃德……我们都有罪。”霍华德突然凑到那人耳边，冲他笑了笑，因为双眼没有焦距，所以意外地有些邪气。

那人一把将霍华德扑倒在床上，“闭嘴，你个小疯子。”那人扣住霍华德的后脑勺，将他按在胯下，“给我舔舔。”

霍华德听话地伸出手，摸了摸那人西服下已经肿胀发热的部位。

那人发出一声低吼，扣住霍华德的手又使上力气，但声音却出奇的温柔，“乖。”

霍华德受到蛊惑般将他的拉链拉开，握住跳出的火热巨物放入嘴里。霍华德温热的口腔被塞得满满的，笨拙的技巧时常用牙磕到那人，不过那人依旧被他的动作撩拨到欲火焚身。

霍华德慢慢地吐出，又缓缓地吸回去，嘴唇箍住那道沟壑，舌尖故意划过顶端的小孔，引来那人一阵抽搐。

然后再次缓慢地吐出，再深深地吸入……

那人被折磨地挺了一下腰，顶入霍华德的喉咙，害他抬眼求助的时候泪光乱颤。

那人终究忍不住心疼，一把将霍华德拉起来，趴在自己身上，双腿顶开他的双腿，手指送进他的股缝。

“嗯……”霍华德难受地扭了扭腰，却被紧紧箍在那人怀里。

那人一边做着扩张，一边揉弄着他的屁股，霍华德别扭地扭了扭腰，也被激起了欲望，硬硬地顶在那人的小腹上。

那人低低笑了一声，又加了一根手指。每每拂过温热的内庭中突起的那点时，霍华德都会轻微的颤抖。

霍华德闭着眼睛试图逃避现实，但什么都看不见以后，后庭的触感更佳敏锐。

“唔，够了……”霍华德推了推那人。

“嗯？”那人停住了手中的动作，恶意地明知故问着。

“不要……”

“不要？”那人叹了口气，重重地按了一下那突起的一点之后，迅速撤出了手。

霍华德却因为强烈的刺激而差点射出来，紧接而来的空虚感和欲求不满让他难过地快要燃烧起来。

“埃德……”霍华德迷迷糊糊地将脑袋埋在那人胸口蹭来蹭去，红着脸求着疼爱。

那人扳起他的脑袋：“说，你想做什么？”

“进……进来……”

“进哪？”

“……我后面……”霍华德认命般地吼了出来。

“嘘，小声点宝贝，别把其他人吵醒，他们可都肖想着看你这副模样呢。”

头昏脑胀的霍华德没听懂他在说什么，只是将头又埋回那人胸里，难受地扭来扭去。

那人也不再折磨他，一举进入已经开开合合迫不及待被充实的小洞里。

“唔……”霍华德被充实的满涨感填满，发出痛苦又有些愉悦的响声。

突然有人敲了栏杆，“老兄，干小声点，老子都睡不着了。”这可吓得霍华德清醒了不少，“嘘……”那人搂紧霍华德，腰却还不停的猛烈地挺动着，“嘘，不然明天你就要被这里所有人上了。”

“嗯……”霍华德哪受过这种刺激，一个激灵，一口咬上那人的肩膀，才忍住不在射精的时候发出响声。这时监狱中静悄悄的，偶尔能在啪啪啪的水声中听见远处传来的鼾声。

“这么快就射了？”那人坏心地加快了动作，霍华德像个布娃娃一样挂在那人身上，使不上力气。

“嗯……嗯……”终于，那人在高频的挺动中也射了出来，射在霍华德白嫩的肚皮上。

“你到底是谁。”霍华德有气无力、目光涣散地盯着已经有些微光透进来的天花板。

“吾爱。”那人帮他擦干身上的精液、汗迹，帮他穿好衣服。凑过来在他耳边轻声呢喃着，不时还亲吻他的耳垂。

霍华德觉得自己像做了个梦，梦中一直在那里的那个人向他走了过来，对他温柔地诉说着衷肠，并且第一次，明显地表达出了爱意。

对，爱意。

他说他爱我。霍华德沉沉地闭上了眼睛。

**

“那是梦，不可能是真的对不对。”霍华德揪住贾维斯的睡衣领子，但这个动作相当于使他趴在了贾维斯身上。

贾维斯皱了皱眉眉头，歪了歪脑袋：“我还没神通广大到知道你做了什么梦，不过如果你有需求，作为一位尽职尽责的管家，我想我会尽量去学会这个技能。”贾维斯像看猴子一样看霍华德，霍华德将信将疑地盯着贾维斯。

“那时候是禁止探视的。”他被关起来的时候，除了律师，应该任何人都不能见，包括艾森豪威尔，不过艾森豪威尔是个特例——那是不是代表着还有其他特例？霍华德眯着眼睛审视着贾维斯的每一个细微表情。

不过贾维斯是个面瘫——霍华德一向如此评价他——来掩饰他什么都看不出来的借口。

“而且就算可以探视，也不可能留下什么东西，尤其是药物。”但实际上，那天他清醒后，牢房里确实多了一罐药片，那可不是他的幻觉或者梦境，不然他的妄想与人格分裂才不会好的那么快。“可是通常程序下我应该在第五天左右被公诉，但是我却被关了两个多月，却连律师都没见着，一定是谁做了什么手脚，是不是你。”霍华德威胁般地压住贾维斯，好像在说敢骗我你就死定了。

“对于一个刚刚起床的人来说，你的眼神能有如此的杀伤力已经实数难得了。”但还不足以杀死见多识广的贾维斯。贾维斯拍了拍霍华德光裸的脑门，“饿不饿？”说着，就径自下床了，留下霍华德一个人在那里自说自话地钻着牛角尖。

其实皮尔斯并没有走错方向，某种角度上来讲，贾维斯确实喜欢蠢蠢的家伙。

-番外-完.

#注：Form《奥德赛》


End file.
